EXO Chat Room
by Rainbow Kimchi
Summary: GIMANA CERITANYA KALO MEMBER EXO LAGI PADA CHATTING? WARNING : GARING, CERITA PASARAN, BIKIN KEPO:D Chap 23 UP! Aku sekarang Gaul. Oh jadi GEGE MALU mandi sama aku. Sehun ayoook kita TTM lagi. ANDWEEE. KRISTAO PROBLEM
1. Chapter 1

**EXO in Chat Room**

**Eunhuna**

_Warning : Garing Krenyes, Bahasa ga sesuai EYD_

**Part I**  
**Jealous Maknae**

Thehun_tampan**_ "Sign on"_**  
Rusahan _**"Sign on"**_

Thehun_tampan : Hyung! _BOGOSHIPO_-_-

Rusahan : Ya Sehun-ah _NADO BOGOSHIPO NE_:S

Thehun_tampan : Benarkah? wah kita memang jodoh_ Hyung_ :)) *muka mesem mesem*

Rusahan : Kepala lo jodoh, Btw and busway kau kenapa sekarang malah on Yahoo apa EXO-K tidak ada jadwal?

Thehun_tampan : Tidak hyung hanya Suho H_yung_ dan D.O H_yung_ yang sedang interview radio

Rusahan : oh yasudah berarti aku pas sekali memberitahumu

Thehun_tampan : memberi tahu apa_ Hyung_?

Rusahan : jadi gini...

Thehun_tampan : jadi gimana?apanya yg gini _Hyung_?

Rusahan : hmmm...gini loh Hun jadinya...

Thehun_tampan : iya jadi kenapa AH GILA GUE KEPO _HYUNG_ BUSET! *EMOTE GARUK RAMBUT*

Rusahan : DEMI APA LO KEPO?SUMPAH LO DEMI APA? *MUKA NYOLOT*

Thehun_tampan : DEMI ARYA WIGUNA HYUNG!

Rusahan : wahahahaha eh Arya Wiguna siapa deh?ntar dulu itu anak buahnya Eyang Sooman bukan?

Thehun_tampan : *MUKA MELAS SWEETDROP* YA H_yung_ bukan Eyang Sooman tapi Eyang Bubur _Hyung,,,,,,_ EYANG BUBUR!*muka nyolot padahal salah*

Rusahan : oh Eyang Bubur...jadi gini hun...

Thehun_tampan : BUSET JADI APAAN KOCAK DUH AMPUN DEH _HYUNG_...-_-

Rusahan : eh iya jadi apa ya aku lupa hun he he he *muka calm*

Thehun_tampan : ...

Rusahan : OHiya akhirnya aku ingat dengan dibantu segala kekuatan pikiran ku jeng jeng jeng... kalo EXO-M mau pulang ke Korea loh

Thehun_tampan : DUH KENAPA GUE PUNYA HYUNG PABBO BGT SIH-_-

Rusahan : ya OH SEHUN JADI KAU TIDAK SENANG AKU INGIN PULANG KE KOREA PADAHAL TADI KAU RINDU PADAKU HIKS...-_-

Thehun_tampan : ya _Hyung_ bukan begitu kok sungguh aku teramat sangat senang sampai akhirnya kulitnya Kai menjadi putih :))

Rusahan : Baguslah...kira kira besok aku pulang bersama yg lainnya, apa kau mau minum bubble tea bersama ku?

Thehun_tampan : MAUUUU _HYUNG_! Oke besok setibanya kau pulang kita langsung minum bubble tea ne?

Rusahan : Oh iya besok aku akan mengajak Xiumin juga, jadi kita bertiga hyeeeay \m/

Thehun_tampan : kita bertiga dgn xiumin hyung?oke aku akan mengajak Kai juga kalo begitu.

Rusahan : Oke sampai ketemu besok Sehun-an. Oh tidak aku harus off ya aku sudah dipanggil oleh Kris hyung untuk beres beres dadaadah Sehun Annyeong! :,)

Thehun_tampan : Annyeong hyung!

Rusahan **_"Sign out"_**

KamjongPutih _**"Sign on"**_

KamjongPutih : YA MAKNAE PABBO ngapain lo nyuruh gue ON padahal kita satu apartement...-_- Lo gatau apa gue lagi mimpi indah sama Kyungsoo Chagi

Thehun_tampan : Gapapa lah kan biar Gawl gila lu gamau ketinggalan jaman kan, yahelah sian amet cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan wkwkwkwk

KamjongPutih : YA Kyungsoo Chagi juga mencintai ku! Yaudah cepat apa yg ingin kau katakan?

Thehun_tampan : Jadi besok EXO-M ingin pulang ke Korea lalu...

KamjongPutih : Lalu apa jangan ngebuat gue penasaran?

Thehun_tampan : Lo penasaran aja apa penasaran banget?

KamjongPutih : YA LO NYEBELIN PABBO SOK IMUTZZ! GUE LANJUT TIDUR NIH

Thehun_tampan : JANGAAAAN JEBAL MIANHE ne :))

KamjongPutih : yaudah buruan apa yg lo pengen katakan Maknae Pabbo?apaa masalahnya kalo EXO-M ingin pulang ke Korea?

Thehun_tampan : Jadi besok setibanya mereka di Korea, Luhan Hyung ngajak gue minum bubble tea tapi...hiks:( duh gue gakuat Kai...sungguh gakuat...*pundung*

KamjongPutih : gakuat ngapain bego lu dari tadi cuman tiduran depang tv trus mainin laptop...

Thehun_tampan : bukan gakuat itu tolol maksud gue... besok Luhan Hyung ngajak gue minum bubble tea tapi mengajak si bakpau gembul Hyung

KamjongPutih : Lalu masalah banget eh tunggu...YAAAA MAKNAE KAU CEMBURUUUUUUU YA WAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA *ketawa guling guling*

Thehun_tampan : YA AKU TIDAK CEMBURU+_+

KamjongPutih : Trus kalo ga cemburu kenapa dong?wahahaha yaudah sana kalian pergi bertiga

Thehun_tampan : GUE GA BAKAL PERGI KALO LO GAIKUT!

KamjongPutih : Loh ngapain bawa bawa gue?

Thehun_tampan : gue bilang ke Luhan Hyung ngajak lo bego, gue baik kan

KamjongPutih : Ngapain ngajak gue biasanya juga lo kalo minum bubble tea juga maunya berdua dong...oh gue tau LO MAU BALES DENDAM GARAGARA LUHAN HYUNG NGAJAK XIUMIN HYUNG?WAKAKAKAKA KETAUAN LO CEMBURU ABEZZZZZ *muncrattt*

Thehun_tampan : SOTIL GILA! Biasa aja kali gausah ketawa kenceng juga sampa kedengeran keluar ketawa lo dikamar

KamjongPutih : Ya emang ada alesan laen lo ngajak gue wakakaka dasar Maknae Pabbo! Udah ah gue mau tidur lagi ya ngelanjutin mimpi bareng Kyungsoo Chagi...3

KamjongPutih _**"Sign out"**_

Thehun_tampan : YA GUE BELOM SELESAI BICARA BLOON...

**END**

ANNYEONG HASEO! Eunhuna imnida:) Aku iseng bikin ginian sumpah tapi kalo respon nya bagus sih aku lanjutin. Trus buat chap ke dua aku tunggu comment dari kalian, jadi aku ikutin mau para readers siapa yg bakal keluar di chap dua:) makannya jgn lupa RnR ya:) gomawo3

Love Eunhuna!


	2. Chapter 2

EXO in Chat Room

Eunhuna

Warning : Garing Krenyes, Bahasa ga sesuai EYD

Part II Baekhyun vs Chanyeol

**Suhohohoho *sign in* started a conv. with Baeksone, Chanself.**

BaekSone : **Hyung** plis ya kenapa invite group aku sama orang tinggi pabbo satu ini...

ChansELF : YA PENDEK kau berisik sekali dasar tukang penguasa kamar sok imut!

Suhohohoho : **HA JI MA**! KALIAN BISA GA SEHARI TIDAK MEMBUAT AKU PUSING

BaekSone : Dia yang duluan **Hyung**!

ChansELF : BOHONG KAU DUSTA BYUN BAEK! jelas jelas dia yg mengusirku dari kamar.

BaekSone : YA! Park Chanyeol kapan aku mengusirmu dari kamar? HAH!

ChansELF : itu buktinya kau menyalakan pemanas dan menutup jendela, KAU SENGAJA KAN BILANG SAJA KAU INGIN MENGUASAI KAMAR!HUH

Suhohoho : YA bener itu Byun Baek? gara gara kau** Maknae** satu itu menangis karena keberisikan sama roomate mu yg pindah ke ruang tv!

BaekSone : BOHONG DIA HYUNG! aku memang menyalakan penghangat karena aku kedinginan. Dan kau tinggi pabbo aku membenci mu!

ChansELF : MANA BOHONG? BUKTINYA KAU SEKARANG MENGUNCI KAMAR DAN AKU TIDAK BISA MASUK!

BaekSone : aku mengunci kamar karena aku membenci mu kau selalu berisik selalu menertawaiku dan kau SELALU MENGGANGGU KU PARK CHANYEOL

Suhohohoho : Kalian coba JANGAN NGOMONG PAKE CAPS LOCK BISA!

ChansELF : Lah itu **Hyung** pake capslock? WKWKWKWKWK

Suhohohoho : aisssshhh...

Suhohohoho : Coba kau jelas kan Baekhyun kenapa kau seperti itu pada Chanyeol? Bukannya kalian adalah CHANBAEK COUPLE?

BaekSone : **Hyung** dia selalu berisik selalu mengerjaiku menertawaiku, aku juga punya hati Hyung aku capek kenapa dia selalu seperti itu. Aku sebal Hyung! *pundung nangis sambil showeran*

Suhohohoho : Lalu apalagi? *IKUTAN SHOWERAN*

BaekSone : Lalu aku dengan sengaja saja menyalakan penghangat dan menutup jendela supaya dia kepanasan dan pergi. Lalu aku kunci kamarnya.

ChansELF : TUHKAN **HYUNG** DIA MEMANG SENGAJA DASAR SI PENGUASA KAMAR!

Suhohohoho : YA KAU CHANYEOL DIAM DULU, Lalu Baekhyuni sekarang kau maunya gimana?

BaekSone : Aku mau pindah kamar saja bersama Kyungsoo atau tinggal dirumah ku saja...

ChansELF : YA kau gila Byun Baek, rumah mu dan SM Building itu jauh!

BaekSone : Biarin pulang kan saja aku kerumah orang tuaku, dari pada disini aku terus merasa sangat tidak nyaman-_-

Suhohohoho : Byun Baek jangan seperti ini...**jebal**!

ChansELF : Oke aku akan mengakui sesuatu padamu Byun Baek...

BaekSone : HAH? Mengakui apa? kalau kau senang aku mau pindah jadi kamar ini aku sepenuhnya milikmu

Suhohohoho : YA! Park Chanyeol! KAU!

ChansELF : BUKAN SEPERTI ITU BYUN BAEK BIARKAN AKU NGOMONG SEBENTAR!

BaekSone : ...

ChansELF : Jadi gini, sebenarnya selama ini aku selalu mengganggu mu menertawakan mu hanya untuk menarik perhatian mu Byun Baek aku gamau kau sibuk sendiri dan melupakanku, apalagi kau selalu saja sibuk dengan laptopmu menonton Taeyon Noona! aku cemburu Byun Baek!

BaekSone : Mwo? Chanyeol? Jangan bercanda!

ChansELF : Sungguh Byun Baek aku hanya ingin diperhatikan olehmu tidak yg lain!** Jeongmal neomu saranghae**.

Suhohohoho : so sweet...Tuh kan Byun Baek ciyeeeekan kalian... ^,^

ChansELF : Jadi jangan ngambek lagi ne? aku menyayangimu Byun Baek

BaekSone : Yeoli mianhe ne aku selalu melupakanmu padahal kau selama ini yang selalu ada disampingku...{} **Nado Saranghae neomu neomu saranghae** Yeoli-ah

ChansELF : *CUP POPPO KISSEU*

BaekSone : *CUP POPPO KISSEU*

ChansELF : *CUP POPPO KISSEU*

BaekSone : *CUP POPPO KISSEU*

Suhohohoho : YA KALIAN CUKUP LOVEY DOVEY NYA MASIH ADA AKU DISINI HUAAAA AKU MERINDUKAN LAY CHAGI...

Suhohohoho : ADUH KALIAN BERDUA BISAKAH KE KAMAR KU, MAKNAE SETAN SATU INI TERUS SAJA MENANGIS! YA PARK CHANYEOL TANGGUNG JAWAB!

END

Ya CHAP 2 Selesai hayoooo nih yang ChanBaek shipper! HUAAAA SENANG AKHIRNNYA ADA CHANBAEK MOMENT LAGI YA:D OHIYA MIANHE NE chap I terdapat banyak sekali TYPO aku sungguh minta maaf karena masih baru jadi aku mungkin rada cepet updatenya mehehehe:) buat chap depan ayo mau minta siapa? aku tunggu RnR nya yaaaaa

Love Eunhuna


	3. Chapter 3

EXO in Chat Room

Eunhuna

Warning : Garing Krenyes, Bahasa ga sesuai EYD

Part III Angry Kris

***ChansELF started conv. with WhazapKris**

ChansELF : AYOOOOO Whazaaaaap BROOOO! *NEW MOON STYLE*

WhazapKris : DONT CALL ME BRO!

ChansELF : Tapi nama hyung "whazapKris" kan seperti di Two Moon Bro...*Rap mode on*

WhazapKris : YA STOP CALL ME BRO AND CALL ME WITH _HYUNG_! eh btw menurut lo nickname gue diganti apa ya?

ChansELF : hmmmm sebentar gue berpikir bro... eh _Hyung_ hehehe

WhazapKris : bzzzzzz...

ChansELF : NAAAAAH_ HYUNG_...!

WhazapKris : Apap ap papa papa apa...*nge rap*

ChansELF : eh gue lupa deng mehehehe *muka derp*

WhazapKris : ya lo tiang listrik PABBO!

ChansELF : YA LO JUGA TIANG LISTRIK _HYUNG_.

WhazapKris : *pundung*

ChansELF : _Hyung_ gue tau! Karena gue abis sedikit belajar Bahasa Indonesia gimana kalau "KrisUpay" ?

WhazapKris : hah? "KrisUpay" ? apa itu artinya apa?lo jangan cobacoba begoin gue Chanyeol!

ChansELF : yang gue pelajarin sih "Upay" atau "Kamseupay" itu adalah Gaul, Keren, dan Tampan, kan Hyung seperti itu

WhazapKris : AH Kau berlebihan Yeol...buuing buuing :)) *muka mesem padahal seneng*

ChansELF : ansdjkfbnsfhbg *keselek*...Hyung kalo udah di puji sifat Uke nya keluar deh...

WhazapKris :OKE DEH gue bakal ganti nama menjadi "KrisUpay" GOMAWO Yeoli-ah *kecup yg banyak*

ChansELF signed off

_***WhazapKris changed his nickname to KrisUpay***_

**TaoCCI signed On and started conv. with KrisUpay**

TaoCCI : errr..._Hyung_ nickname mu kenapa?

KrisUpay : kenapa Tao ah ini bagus bukan? Lah kau "TaoCCI" itu apa? Tao Kuaci?

TaoCCI : YA "TaoCCI" itu adalah gabungan TAO DAN GUCCI! Apa kau tidak tau _Hyung_ waktu itu kau tidak? OH SHIT KAU LUPA AKU BERITAHUKAN-_-

KrisUpay : WAE WAE TAO AH...?

TaoCCI : Tapi kau harus menuruti apa yg ku suruh

KrisUpay : Iyaaaaaaa apaan buruan! GUE KEPO NIH

TaoCCI : KOK KEPO SIH _HYUNG_! KITA KAN KEPOP...

KrisUpay : ...

TaoCCI : pertama_ Hyung_ harus membelikanku tas Gucci yang baru keluar yg harganya selangit itu

KrisUpay : Sudah itu saja? oke aku bisa menurutinya *sok*

TaoCCI : belom masih adalagi yang kedua kau tidak boleh marah padaku dan ketiga tidak boleh kaget _arraso_?

KrisUpay : _NE arraso_ Tao _Chagi_ *Cuppp*

TaoCCI : *merona sangat merah seperti cabe*

KrisUpay : Yaudah buruan kasih tau!

TaoCCI : Jadi waktu itu saat EXO-K dan EXO-M sedang satu dorm dan tiba tiba ada manager dan orang asing masuk ke dorm kita

KrisUpay : ya lalu apa hubungannya orang asing itu dengan nickname ku?

TaoCCI : Jadi orang asing itu adalah orang Indonesia lalu manager bilang kita harus belajar bahasa Indonesia karena kita akan konser disana nanti

KrisUpay : ya ya ya ya terus terus kanan tarus kiri kiri awas mundur dikit...

TaoCCI : YA_ HYUNG_ KENAPA KAU JADI TUKANG PARKIR?

KrisUpay : yaudah abis itu apa?

TaoCCI : Kita semua belajar bahasa Indonesia deh abis itu tapi...tapi...waktu itu...

KrisUpay : waktu itu apa? kenapa aku tidak pernah merasa belajar bahasa Indonesia? apa aku tidak ikut?

TaoCCI : Iya waktu itu kan masih pagi rata-rata para member masih tidur _Hyung_ pun juga masih tidur.

KrisUpay : Lalu? Oh JANGAN-JANGAN KAU TIDAK MEMBANGUNKAN KU? KAU JAHAT TAO AH...

TaoCCI : YA _Hyung_ dengar dulu... jadi saat aku ingin membangunkan mu Chanyeol _Hyung_ memberitahukan ku supaya kau tidak dibangunkan karena semalam

kau dan dia begadang.

KrisUpay : WHAT BEGADANG? Apa kau lupa kalo tadi malam kan aku membacakan dongeng untukmu trus kita tidur...

TaoCCI : ASTAGA BENAR JUGA! AKU LUPA HYUNG!

KrisUpay : YA TAO AH KAU!

TaoCCI : Ya _Hyung_ kau sudah berjanji tidak marah padaku...;'(

KrisUpay : ya ya ya ya yasudah aku tidak marah trus masalah nickname ku?

TaoCCI : kau tau arti nickname mu apa?

KrisUpay : kata Chanyeol sih itu artinya Gaul, Keren, dan Tampan

TaoCCI : DIH GILA MAMPUS SOTIL BANGET LU HYUNG!

KrisUpay : lah emang apaan bloon?

TaoCCI : Upay adalah kalimat kedua dari Kamseupay itu bahasa gaul Indonesia, tadinya kita gamau belajar bahasa itu tapi Chanyeol _Hyung_ maksa buat belajar biar kita pas di Indonesia jadi seru pas ngomong itu.

KrisUpay : YA TERUS artinya apa kalo bukan Gaul, Keren, dan Tampan?

TaoCCI : Kamseupay atau upay itu artinya kampungan, alay dan norak Hyung

KrisUpay : ..._mworago_?

TaoCCI : iya itu tandanya Chanyeol _Hyung_ mengatai mu kampungan, alay dan norak...

**KrisUpay Left The conv. TaoCCI**

_**KrisUpay changed his nickname to YA PARK CHANYEOL PABBO TIANG LISTRIK BEGO!**_

*dikamar Chanbaek*

"YA PARK CHANYEOL BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI KETAWA" Baekhyun yg kebrisikan sama suara Semenya yg ketawa kenceng banget "HAHAHAHA DASAR ALPACA BEGO MAU AJA GUE KIBULIN".

END

YES KELAR! Itu ayo aku double yang suka KrisYeol sm KrisTao mana? HAHAHAHAHA buat chap selanjutnya nanti aku bakal update sore nah yg kira kira ada saran siapa yg mau dikeluarin bisa langsung RnR! Karena aku author baru jadi maaf ya kalo masih banyak kekurangan. GOMAWO :D

Love EunHuna


	4. Chapter 4

EXO in Chat Room

Eunhuna

Warning : Garing Krenyes, Bahasa ga sesuai EYD

Part IV

Leader&Maknae

**_Thehun_Tampan started conv. with Suhohohoho_**

Thehun_Tampan : _Hyung_ aku ingin bicarah

Suhohohoho : ...

Thehun_Tampan : _Hyung_ aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu

Suhohohoho : ...

Thehun_Tampan : YA _HYUNG_ BICARA DONG GUE UDAH KAYAK KAMBING CONGE, GA LANGSUNG GA DI CHATTING GUE DIKACANGIN-_-

Suhohohoho : Ne Sehun ah _wae_?

Thehun_Tampan : _Hyung_ kau kenapa sih? Sharing lah sama aku...kan kita roomate

Suhohohoho : Sehun ah apa kau tidak galau apa kau tidak sedih?

Thehun_Tampan : Sedih Galau? untuk?

Suhohohoho : EXO M hari ini kan pergi ke Shanghai tanpa kita...

Thehun_Tampan : Masalah itu? YA GUE GALAU LAH _HYUNG_...GILA GUE UDAH ENAK ENAK SEKAMAR SAMA LUHAN _Chagi _DAN SEKARANG GUE BALIK LAGI SAMA LO...

Suhohohoho : YA NYENTE DONG! SIAPA JUGA YG MAU SEKAMAR LAGI SAMA LO ;P

Thehun_Tampan : Yaudah deh gini berarti kita sama sama lagi galau dong_ Hyung..._..hiks

Suhohohoho : yaiyalah_ pabbo_ dari tadi kan gue ngomong sama lu _Maknae_ kocakkkk

Thehun_Tampan : OHIYA HEHEHE_ MIANHE HYUNG_ ;d

Suhohohoho : Gausah melet melet lu, sok imut!

Thehun_Tampan : Emang gue imut_ Hyung_ mau liat lagi ga? nihhhh ;d

Suhohohoho : bzzzzzz...Hun kita nyusul ke Shanghai yuk

Thehun_Tampan : Demi Arya Wiguna _Hyung_ klo bisa juga gue mah udah masuk aja ke koper nya Luhan _Chagi_ dari kemaren

Suhohohoho : Emang muat Hun? Badan lu aja udah hampir kayak tuh dua tiang listrik

Thehun_Tampan : Kan perumpamaan _Hyung_ gabeneran juga kali ah payah deh...-_-

Suhohohoho : Oh iya juga sih kok lu tumben pinter?

Thehun_Tampan : EMANG GUE PINTER KALI...

Suhohohoho : Yah males deh...eh btw kok diluar kayaknya sepi sih kemana tuh dua couple?

Thehun_Tampan : kalo KaiSoo sih tadi lagi masak buat makan malem tapi klo ChanBaek ya paling lagi lovey dovey dikamarnya huffft aku iri;(

Suhohohoho : AH mereka so sweet banget coba ada Lay Chagi disini

Thehun_Tampan : iya coba ada Luhan Hyung disini

Suhohohoho : Lay Chagiiiiiiiiiii

Thehun_Tampan : Luhan Chagiiiiiiiiiiii

Suhohohoho : Hun kita harus ngapain sekarang? gue beneran kangen banget nih gila kalapzzzzzzz

Thehun_Tampan : kita telfon mereka aja _Hyung,_ ide gue bagus kan

Suhohohoho : Ide nya sih bagus tapi...

Thehun_Tampan : Tapi kenapa Hyung?

Suhohohoho : Kan mereka lagi ngisi acara mana bisa ngangkat telfon PABBO!

Thehun_Tampan : OHIYA lupa _Hyung_ mehehehehehe

Suhohohoho : AH najong lu kebanyakan main sama TaoCCI sih jadi pelupa gitu

Thehun_Tampan : Iya nih _Hyung_ aku kayaknya kebanyakan maen sama tuh panda jadi pelupa

Suhohohoho : ...Hun ah sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu

Thehun_Tampan : apa itu Hyung?

Suhohoho : Kau tau tidak?yang aku lihat sih Luhan sm Xiumin sepertinya sangat dekat jangan jangan ada couple baru lagi XiuHan...

Thehun_Tampan : YA_ HYUNG_ JANGAN MULAI KOMPOR DEH Couple Luhan Chagi cuman satu yaitu HUNHAN ARRASO?!

Suhohoho : Tapi kan kau manja pasti Luhan juga lelah terhadapmu apalagi yg kudengar kemaren dia minum bubble tea berdua

Thehun_Tampan : HEY SOTOY BGT NIH _HYUNG_! Udah tau berempat sama gue dan kkamjong

Suhohoho : Tapi tuhkan sama kkamjong lagi kamu gasadar emg kkamjong juga deketin Luhan hahahaha kasian deh jadi kamu

Thehun_Tampan : YA GAUSAH KOMPOR DEH_ HYUNG_! Liat tuh Lay _Hyung_ dekat dengan Kris _Hyung_ si tiang listrik, lo gatau emang Hyung yang foto mereka hadep hadepan?GILA ITU ROMANTIS BANGET

Suhohoho : EH SORRY YA LAY GAPERNAH KAYAK GITU! Udah deh gamempan maknae kasian, lo mau kompor komporin gue kek yg gue tau Lay _chagi_ cuman sayang sama satu orang yaitu Kim Joon Myun!

Thehun_Tampan : ah yakin banget _Hyung_, tapi Hyung gatau kan apa aja yg mereka lakuin selagi ga sama kita? atau jangan jangan mereka udah tidur bareng sekamar huahuahuahuaaaa

Suhohoho : BUSET SADAR KALI BOS! Emang lu gakayak gitu _maknae_ gila! Lu gatau kan kalo Xiumin udah dicium sama Luhan di peluk peluk. itu aja yg keliatan sm lo apa lagi yg gakeliatan huehuehuehu

Thehun_Tampan : YA KAU!_ HYUNG_ LEADER _PABBO_

Suhohoho : KAU LEBIH _PABBO, MAKNAE_ BODOH

Thehun_Tampan : KAU JUGA _PABBO HYUNG_

Suhohoho : KAUUUUUUU LEBIH SANGAT LEBIH SANGAT _PABBO_

Thehun_Tampan : KAU

Suhohoho : KAU!

* * *

**_Peri_D.O Started Join The conv. with Thehun_Tampan Suhohoho_**

Peri_D.O : YA KALIAN DENGAR TIDAK SIH AKU PANGGIL APA PERLU AKU HARUS ON DULU TRUS CHAT KALIAN HAH! KALIAN MAU MATI KELAPARAN DI KAMAR?

Suhohoho : D.O ah tunggu ne aku akan keluar sebentar lagi

Thehun_Tampan : Iya _Hyung_ ini aku juga sudah mau selesai

Suhohoho : YA _maknae Paboo_ aku duluan yang akan keluar

Thehun_Tampan : AKU _MAKNAE_ JADI AKU YG HARUS KELUAR DULUAN

Suhohoho : KAU _MAKNAE _dan AKU ADALAH _LEADER_ JADI AKU DULUAN

Thehun_Tampan :_ LEADER_ HARUS MENGALAH, JADI _MAKNAE_ DULUAN

Suhohoho : _ANDWEEEE LEADER_ DULUAN

Thehun_Tampan :_ MAKNAE!_

Suhohoho :_ LEADER_

Peri_D.O : YAAAAA STOP! KALIAN TIDAK USAH MAKAN UNTUK MALAM INI!

END

Huaaaa kelar dengan mata terkantuk kantuk tapi wajib usahain karena sore ini aku janji update. Mianhe ne yang request nya belom dibikinin-_- yang minta Kritao romantis nanti ya kan baru tadi pagi dibikinin kalo Sulay aku belom dapet feelnya mereka nanti deh aku bikinin. Trus kenapa Si Maknae cadel trus keluar karena aku Biasnya Maknae cadel itu jadi dia bakal sering keluar heheheh ohiya jangan lupa RnR nya ya gomawo.

Love Eunhuna


	5. Chapter 5

EXO in Chat Room

Eunhuna

Warning : Garing Krenyes, Bahasa ga sesuai EYD

Part V

Penindasan Seme

**_KamjongPutih *Signed On* started conv. with Peri_D.O_**

KamjongPutih : Kyungsoo ah

Peri_D.O : Wae?

KamjongPutih : Kau keluar kamar dong, sini bersamaku diruang tv

Peri_D.O : aku sedang sibuk Kamjong

KamjongPutih : Sibuk ngapain sih?

Peri_D.O : Kepo banget

KamjongPutih : Kepo lah itu, masalah Chagi gue jadi masalah gue juga

Peri_D.O : Duh berisik...

KamjongPutih : Yaampun lo pacar gue bukan sih luangin waktu dikit kek buat gue, gue mau ngomong sesuatu nih! D-A-R-U-R-A-T

Peri_D.O : Ntar aja bisa ga? gue lagi sibuk bgt!  
KamjongPutih : TERUS AJA SANA SIBUK SENDIRI! AKU EMANG SELALU DILUPAKAN SELALU DIUSIR KAU JAHAT KYUNSOO AH HUEEEEEEEEEEE-_-  
Peri_D.O : YA! jangan menangis Kamjong, kalau gini kau seperti uke nya tau ga

KamjongPutih : abis Chagi selalu sibuk dan aku ditinggal sendiri trus kalo mau tau dibilang nya kepo...jahat

Peri_D.O : okedeh mianhe ne kamjong sayang kamjong ganteng banget yg sexy:) aku sedang sibuk nonton youtube nih

KamjongPutih : ne gwenchana Chagi ah kau juga imut kok:) nonton youtube? NONTON APA? WAAAAAAAAHHHH

Peri_D.O : YA! pikiran lo jangan macem macem kali emang elo yg biasanya buka youtube nonton Sistar19!

KamjongPutih : ehm ehm ehm engga kok Chagi ah itu itu sebenarnya diajak Maknae sok polos itu

Peri_D.O : CIYUSSSS DEMI APA?!

KamjongPutih : ...bzzzz, yaudah lagian Chagi lagi ngapain sih? nonton apa emang?  
Peri_D.O : aku lagi nonton masterchef season 3 kamjong, aku sedang mencontek resep dari sana hahahha

KamjongPutih : Mencontek resep atau melihat Chef Arnold?

Peri_D.O : hemmmm... dua duanya sih hehehehe

KamjongPutih : ya ampun aku sama Chef Arnold tuh bagusan aku, aku juga bisa masak muka aku ganteng juga kok aku sexy lagi

Peri_D.O : lo bisa masak WHAT SEJAK KAPAN? Terakhir lo masak aja dapur udah kayak bekas perang kedua semua mental mental

KamjongPutih : ohiya deng hehehe yaudah kalo lagi nonton sini bareng aku aja didepan kan ada tv

Peri_D.O : Iya didepan ada tv tapi emang ada siaran Indonesia huffft seharusnya waktu itu aku minta pasangin indovision sama eyang Sooman-_-

KamjongPutih : OHiya bener deng, lagian juga aku sedang menonton Pororo jadi tidak satupun boleh mangganti channelnya

Peri_D.O : duh tadi ngapain ngejak Paboo, muka sangar nontonnya pororo-_-

KamjongPutih : ...:))

Peri_D.O : Ohiya tadi kau mau ngomong apa memang?

KamjongPutih : Eh iya chagi back to topic, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu pada mu

Peri_D.O : ...buset barusan gue ngomong bloon

KamjongPutih : dih ehiya bener sorry Chagi tadi ngetiknya sambil nonton Pororo jadi gabaca deh

Peri_D.O : serahlu sumpah serahlu...

KamjongPUtih : Aku mau nanya sama kamu D.O Kyungsoo, sejak kapan aku memperbolehkan mu FanService selain sama aku?

Peri_D.O : Maksudnya?Fanservice selain sama kamu?

KamjongPutih : IYAAAA! Emang aku bodoh apa galiat kamu deket deket sama Chanyeol Hyung Suho Hyung Xiumin Hyung trus yg terakhir kemaren kau peluk peluk MAKNAE PABBO ITU!

Peri_D.O : Jadi gara gara itu IYA? YA emang salah toh kamu juga jarang berada di dekat aku jadi aku Fanservice sama yg lain deh

KamjongPutih : Apa ini kelaukan Uke yg jauh dari Seme seenaknya selingkuh dengan yg lain, apa kau mau disebut Yeoja penggoda hah!

Peri_D.O : YA KAMJONG AKU INI NAMJA BUKAN YEOJA! DAN AKU BUKAN PENGGODA!

tiba tiba...

**_ChansELF Join Conv. with KamjongPutih , Peri_D.O_**

ChansELF : HEY WHAZAP BRO! ada apa nih kok kayaknya ada yg gaberes...

Peri_D.O : Chanyeol Hyung jelasin ke si Kamjong dong masa aku disangka Penggoda karena suka Fanservice bersama yg lain

ChansELF : Maksudnya apa Kyungsoo ah?

Peri_D.O : Iya jadi tadi si Kamjong menuduhku Menggoda member lain

ChansELF : OH jadi Kamjong cemburu? WOOOOY KAMJONG ITEM CEMBURU GUYS

KamjongPutih : EH KAU DIAM TIANG LISTRIK! Ngapin sih kesini jangan urusin urusan percintaan orang lain ya! urusin dirilo sendiri aja sono

Peri_D.O : YA KAMJONG! Sopan sedikit sama Hyung mu!

KamjongPutih : Chagi ah kau...kenapa kau membela dia, aku ini kan kekasihmu;'(

Peri_D.O : Aku tidak membelanya aisssshhh...

ChansELF : DUH Kamjong kasian banget sih, dari sini aja udah keliatan kalo kekasih lo lebih peduli sama orang lain dari pada sama lo hahaha iyakan sayang?:))

KamjongPutih : YA KAU DIAM TIANG LISTRIK DAN APA APAAN KAU MEMANGGIL DIA SAYANG?

ChansELF : Iya? kenapa kalo aku memanggilnya sayang? salahkan kekasihmu yg selalu menggodaku...

Peri_D.O : YA PARK CHANYEOL AKU BUKAN PENGGODA! DAN JANGAN PANGGIL AKU SAYANG!

ChansELF : Kamu memang menggoda D.O Kyungsoo aku sampai tidak sayang untuk memanggilmu SAYANGGGGG

KamjongPutih : Tutup mulutmu TIANG LISTRIK!

ChensELF : Tidak mau Kamjong aku, sepertinya aku sudah mulai tergoda oleh kekasihmu

Peri_D.O : aishhhh...

dan akhirnya...

**_Peri_D.O Invited BaekSONE to Join Conv._**

Peri_D.O : Baeeeekkkkiiiiii cowo lo mulai berulah nihhhh

ChansELF : Percuma Kyungsoo sayang...Baeki sedang tidur di kasur sebelah jadi dia tidak mungkin membalas Chat mu

BaekSONE : APANYA YG SEDANG TIDUR PARK CHANYEOL! ITU APAAN PAKE SAYANG SAYANG AN HAH!

KamjongPutih : nahlo pawang nya dateng...

ChansELF : eh eh eh eh sayang kok udah bangun ituu engga kok sayang itu cuman becanda iya becanda kok

KamjongPutih : BOHONG TUH Baekhyun Hyung! Tadi katanya Chanyeol Hyung tergoda sama Kyungsoo chagi

BaekSONE : apa benar Park Chanyeol! APA BENAR! HAH DASAR MESUM!

ChansELF : ANDWE bukan seperti itu Chagia aku bisa menjelaskan nya kok. YA ITEM JANGAN KOMPOR!

KamjongPutih : bohong tuh Hyung, Chanyeol Hyung katanya udah mau sama Kyungsoo aja trus kayaknya Kyungsoo nya juga mau

ChansELF : ITEM BACOT DIEM WOY

Peri_D.O : YA ITEM kenapa kau selalu memfitnah ku tadi kau bilang aku penggoda sekarang kau bilang aku menyukai Chanyeol hyung, idih amit amit

BaekSONE : YA TIANG LISTRIK KAU JUGA HARUS DIAM!

ChansELF : Chagia sungguh ini bukan salah ku ini semua salah si item

KamjongPutih : Ya Kyungsoo Chagi aku tidak bermaksud kok semuanya emang salah noh tiang litrik yg tiba tiba ikut campur

ChansELF : enak aja gue lo kali tuh yg komporrrr!

KamjongPutih : dih lo Pabbo ngapain coba join conv. gue sama cewek gue trus sok ikut campur

Peri_D.O : YA KAMJONG GUE COWO BUKAN CEWEK!

KamjongPutih : Ohiya lupa iya maksudnya cowok gue...*kok aneh ya*

Peri_D.O : YA KAU BILANG AKU ANEH?!

KamjongPutih : eh eh bukan itu maksud aku Chagia mianhe-_-

ChansELF : TUH Kyungsoo ah emang si item kurang ajar udah omelin aja sono

BaekSONE : YA PARK CHANYEOL KAU juga ngapain join join orang lagi chating hah! tadi kau bilang ingin tidur juga kenapa malah ONLINE TRUS MENGGANGU ORANG!

KamjongPutih : Iya tuh Hyung emang penggagu banget tiang listrik udah lindes aja lindes

BaekSONE : MANEEE LINDES EMANG GUE BIS!

ChansELF : TAU NIH ITEM EMANG Baeki Chagi BIS!

BaekSONE : KAU TIANG LISTRIK gausah sok NGEBELAIN!

Peri_D.O : YA AISSSHHH aku pusing dengan kalian semua pokoknya AKU GAMAU MASAK BUAT MAKAN MALAM!

BaekSONE : IYA aku juga gamau TIDUR DENGAN MU PARK CHANYEOL!

KamjongPutih : ANDWE CHAGIAAAA KAU SIH TIANG LISTRIK PABBO!

ChansELF : YA Baeki jangan tidur bersama yg lain ne nanti aku memeluk siapa? KAU JUGA ITEM KOMPOR!

Peri_D.O : CUKUP! Baeki kita makan diluar saja yuk trus nanti malam kau tidur dikamar ku

BaekSONE : IDE BAGUS KAJJA!

_**BaekSONE , Peri_D.O Left the Conv**_

ChansELF : HUAAAAAA BAEKI JANGAN PERGI!

KamjongPutih : KYUNGSOOO AHHHHHHHHHH

END

HEHEHE aku datang lagi huaaa siapa tuh yang kemaren pengen KAI dibully samaa Kyungsoo hahahha ohiya jujur aku emang kangen sartma KaiSoo moment , lagian sekarang Kyungsoo suka nya deket2 sama yg lain apalagi yg terakhir dia pelukan bertiga sama Sehun Suho hahahha yaudah deh sigini dulu. Trus nanti sore aku mau buat Chap baru tentang EXO -M jeng jeng...klo ga ada urusan abis magrib bakal publish. OKe jangan lupa RnR ne:) Gomawo.

Love

EunHyuna


	6. Chapter 6

EXO in Chat Room

Eunhuna

Warning : Garing Krenyes, Bahasa ga sesuai EYD

Part VI

Rahasia Chen

**_Chentut *Signed ON* Started Conv. with Rusahan_**

Chentut : Hyung

RusaHan : Ne? Waeyo? YA Odiya Chen? Kau pagi pagi sudah menghilang kau dicariin oleh roomate mu

Chentut : YA Hyung kan aku sudah beritahu kalau hari ini aku akan melakukan itu

RusaHan : Melakukan apa? Aku lupa

Chentut : Aishhhh Hyung ini, yang rahasia itu

Hyung RusaHan : Yang tentang si Bakpau?

Chentut : NE ARRASO!

RusaHan : SEMANGAT SEKALI KAU kalau sudah ngomongin "BAKPAU"

Chentut : Iyalah Baozi Hyung is the Best Menggemaskan in this word

RusaHan : SOK BAHASA INGGRIS LU

Chentut : Heheheh yasudah gimana?  
RusaHan : Hemmm gini saja nanti aku bantu supaya tetap terfokus pada laptopnya lalu kau lah yg melanjutkan

Chentut : Yakin dia bakal On terus di depan Laptop nya? Baozi Hyung kan orang yg lebih mementingkan makan dari pada bermain laptop

RusaHan : Tenang percayakan padaku, dia selalu menurut padaku

Chentut : Iyaaa deh iya tau yg deket sama Xiumin Hyung yang sama sama suka bola, sampai aku cemburu hufttt-_-

RusaHan : YA TENANG SAJA AKU SUDAH BERSAMA THEHUN KOK:)

Chentut : Dasar pawang maknae! kalo aku yg menyuruhnya aegyo dia tidak mau, tapi kalau kau yasudahlah...

RusaHan : Nah itu tau yaudah sana siap siap harus jadi yg bagus ya :) Fighting!

Chentut : Ne Arraso, FIGHTING!

**_Chentut Left the Conv. with Rusahan_**

* * *

**_BaoziMin *Sign On* Started Conv. with RusaHan_**

BaoziMin : Ada apa Lulu tiba tiba kau menyuruhku on? kalau mau ngomong sesuatu langsung saja ke kamar ku

RusaHan : Ga bisa min ini sangat penting

BaoziMin : Penting kenapa sih?

RusaHan : pokoknya penting dan kau harus tetap On di laptop

BaoziMin : YA KAU MENYURUHKU! Kau tau kan aku seperti apa?

RusaHan : Iya aku tau min, yasudah pokoknya besok aku traktir makan bakpau sepuasnya

BaoziMin : Jinjaro? NE Arraso aku akan terus ON:)

RusaHan : Oke aku off ya mau nemenin Maknae tersayang ku

BaoziMin : ya ya ya ya jangan membuat ku iri Lulu

RusaHan : Tapi sebentar lagi kau tidak akan iri ko

BaoziMin : Maksud mu?

RusaHan : Aniya, pokoknya kau akan tau sendiri bye

_**RusaHan *Signed Off* left the Conv. with BaoziMin**_

* * *

**_BaoziMin Started Conv. with Chentut_**

BaoziMin : Chen kau sedang On kau dimana? kenapa tiba tiba menghilang dari kamar?

Chentut : Mianhe Hyung tadi aku tidak memberitahu mu karena aku pergi pagi sekali dan kau masih terlelap jadi aku tidak tega membangunkanmu

BaoziMin : Kau memang pergi kemana? Pagi sekali?

Chentut : Pokoknya aku pergi ke suatu tempat Hyung

BaoziMin : Emang nya mau ngapain sih? aku penasaran

Chentut : Aku mau mempersiapkan sesuatu tapi rahasia

BaoziMin : Mempersiapkan apa? Kenapa rahasia Chennnnn?

Chentut : Pokoknya rahasia, nanti juga Hyung tau kok

BaoziMin : Kenapa semua orang bilang seperti itu tadi lulu juga berkata seperti itu huffft

Chentut : hahahaha kau menggemaskan Hyung jika seperti itu, ingin aku cubit pipi bakpaumu

BaoziMin : YA Chen pipiku bukan Bakpao

Chentut : Pipi mu bakpau Hyung , ohiya Hyung aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu

BaoziMin : Menanyakan apa Chen?

Chentut : Aku sedang jatuh cinta Hyung, apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?

BaoziMin : Ne aku pernah jatuh cinta lalu?

Chentut : Setelah aku pikir pikir aku harus menyatakan cinta kepada dia Hyung BaoziMin : Bagus dong kau buru sana cepat katakan nanti keduluan orang

Chentut : tapi ku pikir ini cinta yang seharusnya tidak terjadi Hyung

BaoziMin : Kenapa tidak semua bisa terjadi, namanya cinta itu tidak mungkin ada orang yg bisa menolaknya

Chentut : Memang Hyung? Kau juga sedang jatuh cinta?

BaoziMin : Iya aku mencintai seseorang namun kupikir dia sudah mencintai orang lain jadi mungkin akan ku pendam hahahah yasudaahlahhh

Chentut : Ne...

BaoziMin : Ohiya lalu kau ingin bertanya apa lagi

Chentut : Aku pikir dengan mengirimkan suara aku yg mengatakan aku mencintainya, dia akan menerima ku

Hyung BaoziMin : Wah bagus Chen, kan kau mempunyai suara bagus dan ku pikir tidak ada salahnya jika kau menyanyikannya juga, hemm aku pun menyukai suaramu

Chentut : Ne? Gomawo Hyung:)

BaoziMin : Ne, sama sama Chen Chen. Kau memang ingin menyanyikan apa? kalau aku sih suka The Lat Time yg kau nyanyikan bersama Kyungsoo di Sukira

Chentut : Kok kau tau Hyung aku memang ingin menyanyikan itu, ini aku sedang merekam nya di studio SM apa kau ingin mendengarnya?

BaoziMin : NE? WAHHH KITA SEHATI, eh maksudku Sehati samaan gitu hehe

Chentut : Sehati beneran juga boleh kok Hyung

BaoziMin : YA kau ingin mengatakan cinta kepada seseorang malah menggombaliku

Chentut : Hehehe Yaudah Hyung ini dengarkan ya

**_ *Chentut Send Audio to BaoziMin*_**

_The first time we walked under that starry sky,_  
_There was a moment when everything was clear._  
_I didn't need to ask or even wonder why, because each question is answered when your near._  
_And I'm wise enough to know when a miracle unfolds, this is the last time i'll fall in love._

_Now don't hold back, just let me know._  
_Could i be moving much too fast or way too slow._  
_Cause all of my life, I've waited for this day._  
_To find that once in a lifetime, this is it, I'll never be the same._

_You'll never know what it's taken me to say these words. And now that I've said them, they could never be enough._  
_As far as I can see, there's only you and only me._

_This is the last time I'll fall in love._  
_Last time i'll fall in love._  
_The last time i'll fall... in love._

_You don't know how much you mean to me. I keep it hidden inside, where no one will see. But I have to say, this is all true._  
_When I tell you, Kim Min-Seok I LOVE YOU. would you be mine?_

BaoziMin : Chen...apa itu semua benar?

Chentut : Ne Hyung Neomu Sarangheo Neomu Neomu Sarangheoooo, Kim Minseok Sarangheo

BaoziMin : Sungguh aku masih tidak percaya Chen...

Chentut : Walaupun kau sudah menyukai yg lain aku akan tetap menunggu jawaban dari mu Hyung sampai kapan pun

BaoziMin : YA PABBO CHEN KAU PABBO

Chentut : Ya kenapa Pabbo Hyung?

BaoziMin : Kau Pabbo Chen kau Pabbo, apa kau tidak menyadari selama ini kau lah yg aku suka, kau lah yang aku sayang Chen Nado Sarangheo IloveYouTOO

Chentut : Jinjaro?

BaoziMin : Ne neomu neomu sarangheo Chen Neomu sarangheo Kim Jong-dae{}

Chentut : YEEEEEEEY BERARTI KITA SEKARANG KEKASIH DONG HYUNG

BaoziMin : Ne Chen ah :)

Chentut : Annyeong Chagiaaaa heheheh:) hore aku akan memberi tahukan Luhan Hyung

BaoziMin : Lulu? wae Luhan?

_Chentut Invited Rusahan to Join Conv_

Rusahan : Chen wae?

Chentut : Kita berhasil Hyung aku dan Xiumin Hyung menjadi kekasihhhh

BaoziMin : Ya Chen Lulu ada apa ini kenapa berhasil? apa jangan jangan kalian

Rusahan : hahahaha Min mianhe ne aku disuruh berkomplot dengan Chagia mu untuk merahasiakan ini

Chentut : iya Hyung eh Chagia aku meminta bantuan ke Luhan Hyung untuk menyuruh mu tetep on di laptop hehehe

BaoziMin : Oh pantas saja kalian ini dasar, lalu kau tadi tadi pagi dan sekarang dimana?

Chentut : Aku tadi pagi pergi kerumah mu Chagia untuk meminta restu orang tua mu dan ternyata di restuin lalu aku ke gedung SM untuk melakukan rekaman itu hehehe

BaoziMin : Siapa yg mendapatkan ide seperti ini dan memberitahu mu alamat rumahku?

Rusahan : Aku min mianhe ne telah lancang, habis dia selalu ngotot meminta bantuanku cara mengatakan cinta padamu

Chentut : Chagia tidak suka cara menyatakan ku seperti ini apa ingin ku ulang?

BaoziMin : ANIIIYO aku sangat suka kok gomawo Lulu Chen {} Chen ah kau cepat pulang ne sudah sore:)

Rusahan : sama sama Baozi ah :D iya Chen kau cepat pulang dan beritahu semua member kalau kau berhasil

Chentut : Iya aku sebentar lagi pulang kok, aku juga sudah rindu dengan Chagia ku:D

BaoziMin : Changkaman, Semua member? maksudnya? apa semua member tau rencana mu Chen?

Chentut : tadinya aku tidak ingin memberitahu dulu karena aku takut kau menolak ku tapi Luhan Hyung Bawel memberitahukan ke semuanya

BaoziMin : LULU!

Rusahan : HEHEHEHE miahe ne hahaha yang penting kalian sudah jadi kan sekarang Chukaeee ne aku pergi dulu ya dari pada mengganggu hehehe byeee Chen cepat pulang dan traktir kita PJ

Chentut : PJ apa Hyung?

Rusahan : Pajak Jadian lah pabbo hahahah

_Rusahan Left the Conv. with Chentut , BaoziMin_

'

Chentut : Ne lulu Hyung hahahaha Chagia aku off ya sampai ketemu di Dorm SARANGHEOOOO

BaoziMin : Hati hati Chen ah Nado Sarangheoooooo

END

Yessss akhirnya bikin ChenMin jugaaa ohiya mianhe ne kemaren ga sempet update aku ada acara dari sekolah trus kemungkinan aku gabisa update sampe minggu besok soalnya minggu besok sampe sabtu mau belajar buat tes simak hari minggu, doain aku ya semoga loloss tes nya:D Ohiya makasih yang udah Review aku seneng bgt trus yg bingung itu lagu apa? itu judulnya The Last Time Eric Benet tapi waktu itu Chen sama D.O cover di sukira. Yaudah segitu aja cuap cuap nya trus jangan lupa tetep RnR yaaaa Gomawo :D

Love

Eunhuna


	7. Chapter 7

EXO in Chat Room

Eunhuna

Warning : Garing Krenyes, Bahasa ga sesuai EYD

Part VII

Chanyeol Sakit

_ChansELF *Sign On* Started Conv. With AlpacaKris_

ChansELF : Annyeong Hyung

AlpacaKris : Annyeong wae?! Mau begoin gue lagi lo hah!

ChansELF : Demi Eomma Kyungsoo Hyung jahat sekali kepadaku

AlpacaKris : Jahat? Kau yang jahat yeol aissh sudah sana pergi! aku nyesel udah sign on pas ada lo!

ChansELF : Segitu membenci kah kau Hyung pada ku? aku salah apa Hyung?

AlpacaKris : YA KAU! MASIH BISA NANYA SALAH MU APA! LO KEMAREN BEGOIN GUE TRUS MALU2 IN GUE NGERTI!

ChansELF : Yaudah deh Hyung aku minta maaf

AlpacaKris : Seenak bakpau lu minta maaf udah begoin gue malu2in gue plus ketawain gue

ChansELF : Hyung aku bener bener minta maaf Hyung, kalo Hyung ga maafin aku bakal sakit terus

AlpacaKris : Sakitan juga gue pabbo

ChansELF : Hyung aku serius, aku sedang sakit keras

AlpacaKris : Sakit keras, maksudmu?

ChansELF : Iya Hyung. Kemaren Hyung tau kan aku pergi kerumah sakit bersama Manager Hyung

AlpacaKris : Aku tau, aku pikir manager Hyung yg sakit

ChansELF : Tidak Hyung, itu aku yg sakit.

AlpacaKris : Kau sakit? orang Pabbo seperti mu bisa sakit?

ChansELF : Yaampun Hyung aku beneran sakit Hyung

AlpacaKris : Memang kau sakit apa?

ChansELF : Kepala ku terasa berat aku mual dan aku terus2an muntah + keluar cairan dari hidungku

AlpacaKris : AH DEMI APA LO?

ChansELF : CIYUUUS HYUNG!

AlpacaKris : Jadi sekarang lo beneran sakit Yeol?

ChansELF : Iya Hyung makanya aku mau minta maaf kalau selama ini aku punya salah. aku takut jika besok aku sudah tidak bernafas lagi...

AlpacaKris : YA PARK CHANYEOL Jangan ngomong seperti itu...

ChansELF : Tidak Hyung aku tau kau teramat sangan membenci ku jadi aku ingin minta maaf.

AlpacaKris : Chanyeol ah aku tidak membenci mu aku malah menyayangimu sungguh kau dongsaeng terbaik ku, aku juga minta maaf sering sekali membentakmu

ChansELF : Benarkah? kau menyayangiku? aku dongsaeng terbaikmu?

AlpacaKris : Iya Yeoli aku sangat menyayangimu dan kau dongsaeng terbaik ku

_BaekSONE *Sign On* Join The Conv. With ChansELF , AlpacaKris_

BaekSONE : YA CHANYEOL AH KENAPA KAU MALAH ON LAPTOP HAH! KAU SEHARUSNYA ISTIRAHAT

AlpacaKris : Byun Baekhyun jangan membentaknya, dia sedang sakit.

BaekSONE : YAELAH Semua orang juga tau Kris Hyung klo tuh tiang listrik lagi sakit. Ya Chanyeol kau sudah makan buburnya dan meminum obat? aku sebentar lagi aku pulang

ChansELF : Sudah Baeki ah...Cepat pulang ne:)

AlpacaKris : Semua orang tau katamu? Buktinya aku tak tahu

BaekSONE : Ya maksud aku EXO-M gatau Hyung, ya ngapain dikasih tau juga orang penyakitnya biasa malah kampungan

AlpacaKris : Penyakit biasa katamu? ITU PENYAKIT SERIUS Byun Baek! Chanyeol bilang dia mengeluarkan cairan dari hidungnya dan selalu muntah! Itu adalah penyakit serius

ChansELF : Iya Baeki penyakit ku ini sangat serius, dengarkan kata Kris Hyung

BaekSONE : MATELO SERIUS. Nih tiang listrik kenapa semua pada Pabbo dah

AlpacaKris : LAH KAN ITU EMANG PENYAKIT SERIUS!

ChansELF : Iya Baeki itukan penyakit serius

BaekSONE : YA PARK CHANYEOL BERHENTI MEMBODOHI HYUNG KESAYANGANMU ITU

AlpacaKris : HAH Maksudmu apa Baekhyun? Siapa yg membodohiku

BaekSONE : Duh Hyung lu ganteng2 mau aja di pabboin sama orang pabbo, Chanyeol tuh cuman masuk angin ya jelas dia muntahdikerokin juga sembuh,ini aku abis beli balsemny. trus pusing+cairan dari idungnya itu ingus dia juga lagi flu

AlpacaKris : Jadi Chanyeol cuman masuk angin sama flu cemen

BaekSONE : Iyalah mana ada orang Pabbo bisa sakit keras

AlpacaKris : Jadi gue di begoin lagi sama Chanyeol?!  
ChansELF : Hyung! itu sakit keras kok sunggguh buktinya aku tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur...uhukuhuk

AlpacaKris : EH PABBO KALO LO GABISA BANGUN DARI TEMPAT TIDUR GIMANA CARANYA LU MAKAN BUBUR+ONLINE HAH

ChansELF : OH iya juga yak...yah ketauan deh. Eh tapi Hyung gabakal marah kan? katanya Hyung Sayang sama akuuuuu trus katanya kau dongsaeng terbaikmu ^^

AlpacaKris : TIDAK LAGI! YAKAU PARK CHANYEOL AWAS KAUUUUUUUUUUUU!

END

Huehuehuehue. Selalu gatahan buat ga ngelanjutin ini padahal minggu udah mau test. Yaampun demi ya mending disuruh ngafalin lagu wolf yg mandarin dari pada ngerjain soal buat tes hari minggu, aku galau banget nih soalnya susah sampe mau nangis ngerjainnya. Pokoknya kalian yg baca ini doain aku ya semoga lolos o:). Ohiya NC tadi pagi yg Chanbaek itu Fail bgt, sebel sendiri rasanya. Trus aku beneran sebel sama lee sooman kenapa harus ada SMTOWN POP STORE! Aku kan jadi ngilerrrrrr...udah deh cuap cuapnya Gomawo Ne. Dont Forget to RnR!

LOVE

Eunhuna


	8. Chapter 8

EXO in Chat Room

Eunhuna

Warning : Garing Krenyes, Bahasa ga sesuai EYD

Part VIII Double Date

_ThehunTampan *Sign On* Started Conv. with Rusahan_

ThehunTampan : Hyung

Rusahan : Ne? Waeyo Sehun ah

ThehunTampan : Hyung aku punya tiket nonton nih

Rusahan : Terus

ThehunTampan : Aku ingin nonton kan tapi aku punya dua tiket

Rusahan : Trus kenapa kalau punya dua tiket emang?kan kamu malah bisa nonton dua kali

ThehunTampan : Duh elah Hyung peka kek peka gue mau ngajak lu nonton maksudnya

Rusahan : Yeee elu lagi ngapain bukan to the point aja!

ThehunTampan : aisssh...yaudah Hyung mau kan?  
Rusahan : Mau kok tapi ada syaratnya

ThehunTampan : Syarat? apa emang syaratnya?

Rusahan : Kita harus ajak yang lain juga

ThehunTampan : AJAK YG LAIN?MAKSUDNYA HYUNG? YAAMPUN AKU KAN MAUNYA BERDUA:(

Rusahan : Duh pabbo maksudnya gue kita double date gitu

ThehunTampan : Double date Hyung? kok ngajak yg lain. Double date bukannya nge date dua kali?kalo gitu aku mau deh

Rusahan : Buset capek Hun gue mah ngomong sama lu...double date tuh nge date bareng gitu. Kita berdua sama satu pasangan lagi.

ThehunTampan : Ohhhhhh...tapi emang seru Hyung kayak gitu, yah kalo rame aku gabisa berduan dong sama Hyung huhuhu

Rusahan : Ya garame juga lah kan cuman berempat. trus mereka kan juga berdua jadi kita sama sama berduaan gitu

ThehunTampan : hemmm kalau gitu sih mending berdua aja

Rusahan : ANNIYO! Aku mau nya double date Hun ah...

ThehunTampan : Tapi kan Hyung sama aja, double date juga bakal nanti berdua.

Rusahan : Yaudah kau pergi sendiri aja sana aku ngantuk..

ThehunTampan : Eh iyadeh iya kita double date syipppp Hyung, Kau jangan tidur ne.

Rusahan : Nah gitu dong... ehm enak nya kita ajak siapa ya?

ThehunTampan : Yang pasti jangan Chanbaek atau Kaisoo. Yang ada nanti namanya bukan double date

Rusahan : Trus apa dong namanya?

ThehunTampan : Seme Seme yg jadi BodyGuard ukenya jalan jalan. Kamu tau kan Hyung kalau kamu udah ketemu Baekhyun Hyung sm Kyunsoo Hyung aku dilupakan

Rusahan : OHiya bener bener sih trus siapa dong?

ThehunTampan : hemmm...mungkin KrisTao

Rusahan : Tidak mau kalau sama Kristao, itu juga namanya bukan Double date

ThehunTampan : lah trus apa dong? kan enak Hyung sm KrisTao

Rusahan : Mwo enak? iya di kamu Kris sama Tao enak di aku, coba bayangin aku ada diantara para tiang listrik. pokoknya gamau-_-

ThehunTampan : iyasih hahahah nanti Hyung paling kecil imut gemesin sendiri huhuhu aku tidak sabar melihatmu Hyung! cepatlah ke dorm Exo-K

Rusahan : YA! Aku tidak imut, aku manly

ThehunTampan : Tidak Luhan Hyung itu sangat imutzzz gemezzzz...

Rusahan : Yayayayaay terserahmu lalu kita pergi dengan siapa?

ThehunTampan : kalau Sulay gimana? Suho Hyung sepertinya tidak ada jadwal

Rusahan : Iya Suho Hyung ada tapi Yixingnya...

ThehunTampan : Lay Hyung wae?

Rusahan : Yixing...

ThehunTampan : KENAPA HYUNG? LAY HYUNG KENAPA?

Rusahan : kemaren dia menangis

ThehunTampan : Menangis?menangis kenapa Hyung? Lay Hyung kenapa? apa terjadi sesuatu?

Rusahan : Yixing kemarin menangis meminta pulang kerumahnya...yasudah deh dipulangin sama manager

ThehunTampan : ohhhhh Lay Hyung sedang kerumahnya. ah bilang kek kirain kenapa

Rusahan : hehehe ciyee panik:)) Hun gimana kalau sama ChenMin pasti seru bangettt dehhhh:))

ThehunTampan : ChenMin? Wah boleh tuh pasti kita bakal di traktir makan sama Baozi Hyung

Rusahan : Iya pasti kita bakal ditraktir makan sama Baozi karena dia makannya banyak trus ada yg bikin seru si Chen yeeeey

ThehunTampan : Okedeh kita pergi sama ChenMin ya Hyung

Rusahan : IYaaaaa Yessss! Nanti aku bakal ngomongin bola sepanjang perjalanan bersama Baozi lalu mencubit pipinya berpelukan dengannya duduk disampingnya huaaa full of Baozi{}

ThehunTampan : Hyung?...

Rusahan : Ne? Wae Hun ah?ayo bersiap siap!

ThehunTampan : hemm Hyung sepertinya

Rusahan : Sepertinya kenapa?

ThehunTampan : Tiket nontonnya udah kadaluarsa

Rusahan : Yah trus kita gajadi double date sm ChenMin nih?

ThehunTampan : aku sih maunya jadi tapi gimana dong...mungkin kalau Nonton dvd dikamar berdua bisa :))

Rusahan : ohhhh yaudah kalo gitu kita nonton dvd nya berempat juga ya sama ChenMin, Horeee aku menonoton brg Baozi

ThehunTampan : HYUNG! DVD NYA RUSAK! Aduhhhh sinyalnya error Hyung aku harus off ya byeee...

_ThehunTampan Left The Conv. with Rusahan_

Rusahan : Dia kenapa sih tadi ngajakin nonton pas bilang sm ChenMin katanya tiketnya kadaluarsa di dvd juga pas bilang sama Chenmin dia blg dvd nya rusak aissh dasar maknae

_Rusahan *Sign OFF*_

* * *

_ThehunTampan Started Conv. with KamjongPutih_

ThehunTampan : KKamjonggg-_-

KamjongPutih : Napzz luuuu? galau amet kayaknya

ThehunTampan : gimana ga galau, Luhan Hyung gue ajak nge date maunya doble date

KamjongPutih : Lah Double date? bukannya seru yaak?

ThehunTampan : Double date sih seru...tapi

KamjongPutih : tapi nape?

ThehunTampan : Double date nya seru tapi kalo sama ChenMin huffftt

KamjongPutih : Sama ChenMin kenapa emang? Lah lo gangajak gua aja sama Kyungsoo Hyung

ThehunTampan : Ya sama lo berdua mah tambah gaseru yg ada Kyungsoo Hyung sama Luhan Hyung berdua terus

KamjongPutih : iyasih ntar kita tinggal jadi bodyguardnya mereka aja, ohiya trus ChenMin kenapa?

ThehunTampan : ChenMin? Seru sih ada Chen Hyung tapi Xiumin Hyung...ya lo tau lah

KamjongPutih : Xiumin Hyung? ohhhhh hahahahah ngerti gueee BUHAHAHAHHAH PUKPUK BUAT LO HUN

ThehunTampan : yeeee NGESELIN LO! ah padahal gue punya dua tiket nonton-_-

KamjongPutih : Dua tiket nonton? nonton bioskop?

ThehunTampan : iyalah bioskop masa nonton sirkus KamjongPutih : Gue kasih saran mau ga?

ThehunTampan : Saran apaan emang?

KamjongPutih : kan lo gapunya temen tuh, gimana kalau tiketnya buat gue sama Kyungsoo Hyung hehehehe

ThehunTampan : YEEE ENAK AJA LU INI SIH NAMANYA ELU AJA YG NGE DATE BZZZZZ-_-

KamjongPutih : Gue otw kamar lo ya ambil tiket nya muahhh

ThehunTampan : YEEE ITEM! SALAH BGT GUE CERITA SAMA LU TEM-_-

END

AKU MAU KLARIFIKASI ohiya kalau ada yg ngeliat ini sama kayak yg di asainfanfic engga kok ga sama ini beda. Mungkin ada cerita yg hampir banget sama tapi jujur aku disini gapernah plagiat, emang awalnya aku bikin FF ini dapet ide pas selesai baca FF itu, tapi sungguh aku ga memplagiat. Kalau izin, aku sadar setelah baca review dari *_namae_* emang keliatannya aku memplagiat tapi sungguh aku ga plagiat kalau gapercaya bisa chek. dan pagi ini juga aku kirim ke PM ke author yg di asianfanfic untuk meminta izin, emang udah telat tapi kan dari pada ga sama sekali. Tapi kalau kalian ga suka atau gamau lagi FF ini di terusin aku gabakal terusin soalnya aku takut dari pada bikin masalah. OKe gomawo yg udah RnR ya.

Love

Eunhuna


	9. Chapter 9

EXO in Chat Room

Eunhuna

Warning : Garing Krenyes, Bahasa ga sesuai EYD

Part IX

Eng-Rish Time

_AlpacaKris *Sign On* Created Group "EXO CLASS" Suhohoho. Rusahan. BaoziMin. Chentut. BaekSONE. LayXing. ChansELF. Peri_D.O. KamjongPutih. TaoCCi. Thehun_Tampan Join Group "EXO CLASS"_

AlpacaKris : Hello every body welcome to EXO CLASS :D

BaoziMin : Hah? Kris? lu belom mandi?

Suhohoho : Pabbo lu Minseok udah tau Kriss nyari sapu lidi

Rusahan : Bukannnnn Kris cuman pengen kita jawab "oh oke oke oke you good Kris"

ChansELF : HEYOOO WHAZAAAP KRIS~

ChenTut : Troll Troll...

BaekSone : Tell Me your wish^^

TaoCCi : Gucci Bag ya i love Gucci

KamjongPutih : hemmm... victoria Secret Miranda Kerr

Thehun_Tampan : YA Kamjong Miranda Kerr is mine

Peri_D.O : I love Cooking academy

LayXing : hello Kris...Beautiful

AlpacaKris : YA KALIAN KENAPA TIDAK ADA YANG BENAR JAWABNYA? WHAT Lay siapa yg kau bilang Beautiful

LayXing : Me Me bautiful

Thehun_Tampan : HAHAHAHAHA Lay Hyung Beautiful

BaoziMin : Nugu? apa Beautiful siapa?

Chentut : Beautiful itu drama Sulli dan Minho ne?

Rusahan : hah Ipul?

BaekSone : I got a boy, Love and girl, huuuu like an alien

KamjongPutih : Hauahahahahah Beutipullll

AlpacaKris : haduuuh nih kenapa pada pabbo semua sih...yaudah gausah dipikirin apaan yg beautiful. Kita lanjut belajar oke

Thehun_Tampan : yah Kris Hyung aku baru lulus masa harus belajar lagi.

Suhohoho : ya Maknae kau masih muda jadi harus tetap belajar!

Rusahan : Suho jangan membentak Sehun dia kasian

ChansELF : YA Suho Hyung apa hubungannya jika masih muda?kita pun yang sudah tua harus tetap belajar

BaekSONE : Buseeeet my chans lovelove tumben pinter makin cintahhh

KamjongPutih : Yah elah cintaan gue sama my peri kyungsoo lah muah muah

Peri_D.O : Gausah gombal kamjong!  
Chentut : Baoziii ayo kita jangan mau kalah...kita harus berlovey dovey jugaaaa;D

BaoziMin : Kalau mau berlovey dovey bersama ku kau harus membelikanku makan

TaoCCi : Ilove Gucci Bag. I need Gucci Brother

AlpacaKris : YA HA JI MA! Ayo kita belajar kata pertama. This is Budi. This is Mother`s Budi. This is Father`s Budi. Budi is Student. Budi ten years old.

KamjongPutih : HAH? HYUNG LO NGOMONGIN SOSIS BUDI!

Thehun_Tampan : ah gila mesum banget lu hyung

Rusahan : Kok sosis?

KamjongPutih : itu Kris ngomong "Sosis Budi"

Thehun_Tampan : Kris Hyung gimana sih kok kita diajarin yg ga bener

Peri_D.O : DIH otak lu berdua yg mesum pabbo

BaekSONE : Tau nih kalau yg kayak gini aja otaknya jalan

BaoziMin : aku ingin sosis Chen ah

Chentot : MWO? Kau ingin sosis?

Thehun_Tampan : Tuhkan Xiumin Hyung sama Chen Hyung mau this and that

KamjongPutih : WAHHHH PARAH. KYUNGSOO CHAGI KITA JUGA HARUS This and That JUGA

Suhohoho : KRIS BUDI SIAPA? LO KHIANATIN TAO SAMA SI BUDI?

TaoCCi : KRIS HYUNG? KAU JAHAT!

LayXing : Itu si Budi umurnya kayak BenTen ya Kris?

AlpacaKris : HADUUUUH CAPEK GUE CAPEK! UDAH AH SERAH LU SEMUA

END

HOREEE AKHIRNYA BISA UPDATE NIH Chat ROOM! Duh kemaren SIMAK NYA RADA RADA GIMANA GITUUU...pokoknya reader doain yaaaa SEMUAAA! Ohiya maaf ya Chap ini pendek aku lagi pusing juga ga dapet ide hehehehe Trus aku bikin FF Baru "Stuck In The Moment" loooh Trus dari Chap awal sampe terakhir aku belom bisa bls reviewnya ya mianheee pokoknya suatu saat aku bakal bls deh. Yaudah pokoknya gomawo udah mau baca dan jangan lupa RnR ya:D


	10. Chapter 10

EXO in Chat Room

Eunhuna

Warning : Garing Krenyes, Bahasa ga sesuai EYD

Part X

Victoria Secret

_Rusahan *Sign On* *Started Conv. with Thehun_Tampan*_

Rusahan : Hunnnn Annyeong

Thehun_Tampan : Annyeong

Rusahan : Just Annyeong Hun? Ga kangen sama aku huh?

Thehun_Tampan : Eh iya Hyung mian, aku lagi sibuk sebentar ne

Rusahan : Sibuk ngapain sih? sampai Chat aku di giniin doang trus sms aku ga dibls hah?! ih betebetebete

Thehun_Tampan : Yaudah deh Hyung aku OFF aja annyeong

Rusahan : YA MAKNAE! Kau mengacuhkan ku-_-

_Thehun_Tampan *Sign Off*_

* * *

_*Rusahan Started Conv. with Suhohoho*_

Rusahan : Suho-ya kasih tau aku, Sehun sedang sibuk apa?bukannya hari ini kita Free time

Suhohoho : ...

Rusahan : Ya SUHO! Beri tahu aku plissss

Suhohoho : Eh Lulu mian aku juga sedang sibuk, aduh aku left conv. nya ya seperti nya streamingnya jadi lemot bye Lulu

Rusahan : YA! SUHO JAWAB DULU...

_Suhohoho *Left Conv*_

* * *

_*Rusahan Started Conv. with LayXing*_

Rusahan : Lay ah namja chingu mu bersama maknae ku sedang apa sih kenapa mereka sangat sibuk sampai mengacuhkan chat ku

LayXing : Aku juga tak tahu Lu, dari tadi saja aku diacuhkan oleh Suho;(

Rusahan : Apa hari ini ada kursus bahasa asing di dorm EXO-K?

LayXing : masa? kalau pun ada pasti kita diajak

Rusahan : Ohiya sih, eh eh bentar deh tadi Suho bilang dia lagi streaming apa gtu.

LayXing : iya dia buktinya masih ON kok, tapi setiap aku chat dia langsung endchat-_-

Rusahan : Mereka streaming apa sih? kok aku penasaran ya

LayXing : Kita positive thingking aja dulu Lu, kita gaboleh berfirasat buruk pada orang yg kita sayang

Rusahan : Iya sih tapi tumben sekali kau bijak hahahaha

LayXing : YA AKU MEMANG BIJAK:DD

_Peri_D.O Join Conv. with Rusahan. LayXing_

Peri_D.O : Lulu Hyung Lay Hyung otthoke?

LayXing : Waeeee Kyungsoo ah?

Rusahan : Wah pas banget ada Kyungsoo, aku mau nanya Sehun sama Suho lagi sibuk ngapain sih? kepooo nih

LayXing : Lu kan aku udah bilang gausah kepo kita positive thingking aja...

Rusahan : iyadeh iyaaaa

Peri_D.O : Yaampunnn berterima kasih lah pada Tuhan, maknae setan dan laeder pabbo mempunyai namja chingu yg baikkk ini

LayXing : lah kenapa deh Kyungsoo ah?

Rusahan : apa ada yg terjadi di dorm EXO-K?

Peri_D.O : sedari tadi ChanBaek couple meronta ronta kelaparan Hyung

Rusahan : Yaaa ampun tinggal dimasakin doang kan Kyungsoo ah, apa jangan jangan kau lupa bagaimana cara memasak?

LayXing : iyasih tinggal masakin aja mereka, apa perlu kita kesana untuk memasakannya?

Peri_D.O : bukan masalah aku gamau masakin atau lupa cara gimana masak Hyung tapi itu kulkasnya...

Layxing : Kulkas nya kenapa rusak?

Rusahan: Hah? udah rusak kayaknya kemarin baru beli kulkas baru deh yang ada konci nya kan?

Peri_D.O : Nah itu masalahnya, kan kulkasnya di konci trus konci nya ditaroh di kamar SuHun nah sedari tadi kamar mereka di konci trus di gedor sekenceng apapun gadibuka...Otthoke?!

Rusahan : HAH DIKONCI? MEREKA NGAPAIN SIH AKU MULAI EMOSIIII!

LayXing : Luuuu tenang Luuuu mungkin mereka sedang melakukan sesuatu

Rusahan : TUHKAN MELAKUKAN SESUATUUUU! XING AKU HARUS KE SANAAAA!

LayXing : Luuuu tenang udah gausah disamperinnnn plisss

Peri_D.O : Hyungggg ChanBaek couple sudah seperti orang gamakan setahun muka mereka pucat pasi huaaaa aku bingunggg

LayXing : DUH TUH ORANG DUA KEBIASAN DEH, yaudah Luuu kau tenang. Kyungsoo ah suruh ChanBaek kesini saja, kita ada makanan. Ohiya kamjong kemana? mungkin dia tahu SuHun lagi ngapain

Rusahan : Xing mereka lagi ngapain sih? kenapa mereka nyebelin seperti ini!

Peri_D.O : Kamjong dari tadi pagi pergi entah kemana Hyung, eh tapi dia ON tuh coba aku Invite dia

_*Peri_D.O Invite KamjongPutih to Join The Conv.*_

_*KamjongPutih join The Conv.*_

KamjongPutih : Waee Hyuggg?

Peri_D.O : Kau dimana sekarang hah?

Rusahan : Kamjonggg kamu tahu ga Suho sama Sehun lagi ngapain?

LayXing : Kamjong kamu pulang dong kasian Kyungsoo sendirian ngadapin ChanBaek yang kelaparan...

Peri_D.O : Iyaaaa Kai ahhh pulang dong aku sendirian dari tadiiii trus Suho Hyung sama Sehun di kamar terus

Rusahan : IYAAA KAMJONG LO PULANG DEH!

LayXing : Jong kok ga jawab sihhhhh

Peri_D.O : Kai kau mengacuhkan ku

Rusahan : Yaampunnnn KAMJONGGGG KEMANA SIH

KamjongPutih : YAAAA GIMANA AKU MAU JAWAB KALAU DARI TADI KALIAN YG NGOMONG!

Rusahan : ohiya ne mianheee kamjonggg pissss

Peri_D.O : Mianhe Chagiaaaa

LayXing : Yaudahh kamjong emang lagi dimana sih?

KamjongPutih : aku lagi di caffe Hyung

Peri_D.O : Ngapain di caffe? kamu ketemu sama siapa Kai? cewe ya?-_-

LayXing : Di caffe ngapain? kalau laper kamu kan tinggal minta sama Kyungsoo buat bikinin. ngapain sih ke caffe buang buang duit aja

Rusahan : DIH KAMJONG KETEMUAN SAMA SIAPA TUHHHH

KamjongPutih : DIH BUSETTT. Hyung aku ke caffe itu bukan buat makan atau ketemu seseorang tau

Peri_D.O : Trus kamu ngapain?kamu kerja disana? yaampun Kai apa kurang duit dari eyang sooman?

LayXing : Kau kerja di caffe jong? malu ah masa Lead Dancer "EXO-K" kerja di caffe

Rusahan : Lo kerja di caffe jadi apaan Jong? tukan cuci piring? wahahahaha

KamjongPutih : YAAA! Siapa bilang kerja sih. aku tuh di caffe lagi wifi-an

LayXing : wifi? buat? emang di dorm gabisa apa?sampe harus di caffe

KamjongPutih : Hyungggg, wifi di dorm itu udah dikuasain sama Maknae dan Leader Pabbo

Rusahan : JADI KAMU TAHU APA YG DILAKUKAN SEHUN SAMA SUHOOO?

Peri_D.O : Yaudahhhhhh Kai ah kamu suruh Suho Hyung keluar dong bukain kulkas yg dia kunciiii

LayXing : Iyaaa jong sana buruan suruh mereka keluar dari kamar

KamjongPutih : Kenapa harus aku sih? gedor aja pintu kamar nya kok susahhhh

Peri_D.O : Kai tau ga aku udah gedor pintu itu berjuta juta ribuuu kali tapi mereka ga ngebukainnnn!

LayXing : Iya Jongg tolong deh coba kamu aja yg nyuruh mereka

KamjongPutih : BUAHAHAHAH mereka pasti pake headset deh, buset beneran dilakuin juga cara gue hahahaha

Rusahan : Pake headset? cara? buat apa sih Jong?

KamjongPutih : Duhhh jadi gini Hyung kalian tahu kan Miranda Kerr yg di Victoria Secret?

LayXing : Bukankah itu ideal type yeoja kau dan Sehun yaaa?

Rusahan : MIRANDA KERR? ITU ORANG YG PALING GUEEE BENCIII BGT soalnya gegara dia Hun-ah mengacuhkan ku! GUE TAU TUH DIA SIAPA, KENAPA EMANG JONG! Kasih tau G.U.E BU-RU-AN!

Peri_D.O : Lulu Hyung kau seram sekaliiii 0_0

KamjongPutih : Jadi gini, hari ini Victoria Secret sedang Fashion Show trus itu hanya bisa ditonton jika kita streaming, nah semalem aku dan Sehun main game jika menang orang itu bakal menguasai wifi buat hari ini streaming

Rusahan : TRUS! LANJUTIN BURU TEM!

KamjongPutih : setdah Rusa china jadi ganas gini hahaha

Peri_D.O : SSSStttttt Kai chagi jangan seperti itu ah

LayXing : iya kau tidak sopan Jong!

KamjongPutih : ehiya mian, lanjut ya. Lalu aku kalah jadilah aku streaming lewat wifi caffe. Soalnya Sehun di dorm menguasai wifi untuk menonton acara Victoria Secret yang ada Miranda Kerr itu. dan sepertinya Suho Hyung ikut menonton

Rusahan : TUHKAN XING APA AKU BILANG PASTI MEREKA MELAKUKAN SESUATU! etttt bentar acara Victoria Secret? yang cewe cewe cuman pakeee LINGERIE? WHATTT! TONTONAN TIDAK SENONOH

LayXing : HAH? LINGERIE JADI COWO GUE LAGI NONTON CEWE CEWE PAKE LINGERIE? SUHOOOOOOOOO

Peri_D.O : Jong kau membangunkan macan yg sedang tidur sepertinyaaaa.

LayXing : Kamjong trus kalau mereka lagi nonton kenapa mereka tidak mendengar ketukan pintu Kyungsoo

KamjongPutih : Yaaa yang tadi aku bilang, sepertinya menontonnya pake heaset dengan volume FULL katanya sih biar afdol liat cewe cewenya. Hahaha mereka kalau sudah nonton begituan mah gamau diganggu sabar ya Hyunggg

Rusahan : ANDWEEEE SEHUNNNNNN AHHHHHH! KUJADIKAN KAU RAINBOW CAKEEEEE NANTI!

LayXing : Suho ini minta banget di SATEEE YAK!

Peri_D.O : Kai... tapi kan kau juga nonton, kau seperti mereka HIks...;(

Rusahan : Iya Jong kau sama mesumnya seperti mereka kenapa sih kalian jahattttt!

LayXing : Aku pikir Kamjong masihh biasa aja loh buktinya dia masih menanggapi chat kita

KamjongPutih : iyaaaa gini gini walaupun aku mesum(?) aku tidak pernah mengacuhkan Hyung tersayangku iya ga Kyungsoo Hyung:*

Peri_D.O : uuuuuuu Kai aku maluuuu_

Rusahan : YA KALIAN STOP DULU LOVEY DOVEYNYA. Trus sekarang kita harus gimana biar mereka keluar dari kamarnya?

KamjongPutih : Aku sepertinya punya ide. Nah pas banget tuh orang dua lagi On.

Rusahan : Iya mereka on tapi percuma pasti langsung di end chatnya

KamjongPutih : Nah makanya itu ide ku ini brilian bgt. Pokoknya setelah ini kalian harus ganti nick name yang aku suruh yaaa

LayXing : Nick Name untuk apa?

Rusahan : iya aku sudah saranghae banget sama nick name ini

KamjongPutih : mau namja chingu nya keluar ga sih trus ga ngacuhin Hyung lagi

Rusahan : NEEEEE KAMJONG NE!

KamjongPutih : Yaudah nanti aku PM ke Lay Hyung yaaa

LayXing : Syippp aku tunggu Jong

Peri_D.O : Kamjong kalau udah mau pulang aku titip belanjaan ya di supermarket

KamjongPutih : Iyaaa Chagiaaah

Rusahan : YA STOPPPP! AKU JADI IRI NIH

KamjongPutih : pukpukpuk buat rusa chinaaa

LayXing : YA KAMJONG BURUAN PM GEWEEE!

KamjongPutih : Alreadyyy...

* * *

_Thehun_Tampan Create Group with Suhohoho * *_

Suhohoho : duh kita ribet banget sih sebelahan aja pake segala chat

Thehun_Tampan : biarin Hyung biar para uke gacuriga kita lagi streaming Victoria Secret huhuhu~

Suhohoho : eh tapi perasaan gue gaenak nih Hun, kayak pengen di sate aja

Thehun_Tampan : Lo lagi pengen sate aja kali Hyung, eh btw lo tapi ganyesel kan gue ajak nonton Fashion Show victoria secret

Suhohoho : enggalah gila itu Lingerie semua ya kalap cewek ceweknya bahanol pisan ieuhhh

Thehun_Tampan : Iyalahhh Hyung apalagi Miranda behhhh mantepzzz...kasian Kamjong harus streamin di luar wahahah

Suhohoho : Miranda biasa aja Hun, yang cantik tuh siapa dah tadi sebelahnya Miranda gue lupaaa..

Thehun_Tampan : Oh itu Marissa Miller Hyung, dia dari UK kalo Miranda kan dari Ausiii...

Suhohoho : Ah sabodo teuing. Yang penting love Marissa Miller

Thehun_Tampan : Marissa Miller apa Yixing Hyung?

Suhohoho : MIRANDA ATAU LULU? HAH?

Thehun_Tampan : Wahahahahahaha

Suhohoho : buahahahahahaha

Thehun_Tampan : eh Hyung Changkaman...kok di contact list aku ada contact MirandaKerr eh DEMI APA MIRANDA KERR?

Suhohoho : ah sumpah lo Hun, eh gua juga ada eh ada Marissa Meller eh MARISSA MILLER JUGA ADA HUN!

Thehun_Tampan : AH DEMI DEMIIII KITA HARUS INVITE DIA KE GROUP INIII

Suhohoho : RT GILAAAA

_*Thehun_Tampan invite MirandaKerr. MarissaMiller to Join Group *_

MirandaKerr : Hello everybody

MarissaMiller : Hey Guysss

Thehun_Tampan : HUAAAA GUE DISAPA MIRANDA HYUNG...HALLO MIRANDA I LOVE YOUUUU

Suhohoho : MARISAAA ILOVEYOU SARANGHAEEEEEEEE

MirandaKerr : Hello good evening, whats your name?

Thehun_Tampan : Miranda kok Bahasa Inggrisnya gini ye, eh gpp deng yg penting Miranda yg nyapa gue. Hemmm hallo Miranda Good Evening i am Sehun

Suhohoho : Iye Hun udeh gapapa yg penting Miranda. My Name SUHO I AM LEADER OF EXO-K AND I AM HANDSOME

Thehun_Tampan : Hyung kok lu narsis sih, I am Handsome too Mirandaaaa. Hyung Marissa nya jangan di diemin kali

Suhohoho : Eh iya Marrisa, you are beautiful...beautiful...kamu cantik cantik dari hatiku

Thehun_Tampan : Miranda...you know me so well girl i love youuuuu girl i want youuuuu girl i heart youuuu

Suhohoho : Yah elah lo gausah nyanyi kali, bagusan suara gue

Thehun_Tampan : Dih kalo nge dance juga bagusan gue!

MirandaKerr : ehm guys do you love me?

MarissaMiller : YES... Do you love me suhohoho?

Thehun_Tampan : YESSSS MIRANDAAAA ILOVE YOU

Suhohoho : Me too Marissa I LOVE YOU ONLY YOUUUU MARISSA I JUST LOPING YOUUU

MirandaKerr : waaaa daebak :O

MarissaMiller : Jeongmal?hiksss;(

Thehun_Tampan : hah? Hyung kok mereka bisa ngomong Korea?

Suhohoho : Iya kok perasaan gue gaenak ya Hun...

MarissaMiller : mending lo SUHO! keluar dulu deh sekalian bawa kunci kulkas

Suhohoho : HAH? MWORAGO?

_*MirandaKerr changed a NickName to Rusahan* _

_*__MarissaMiller Changed a NickName to LayXing*_

Rusahan : Oh jadi gini kelakuan lu Hun...dari tadi bilang sibuk tuh ternyata ini ohhhh

LayXing : JUN MYEON! bisa ulangi ga tadi kau bilang "I JUST LOVING YOU" TRUS GUE LO MAU BUANG GITU AJA HAH?

Rusahan : IYA LO JUGA HUNNNN, DARI TADI SETIAP GUE CHAT LANGSUNG LEFT KALO GA OFF TAPI KALO MIRANDA LANGSUNG DI LADENIN AISSSH

LayXing : Suho lo tuh tua tua keladi ya gatau apa dongsaeng lo dari tadi ngetok kamar HAH? OHIYA LUPA LO KAN LAGI SERIUS LIATIN CEWE PAKE LINGERIE

Suhohoho : Nah itu tau Xing,,,, eh eh maksud gueee bukan itu Xing sumpah

LayXing : TUHKANNNNN LO! IH NYEBELIN

Suhohoho : INI semua gara gara Maknae yg memaksa ku menonton ituuu

Thehun_Tampan : YA HYUNGGG LO JUGA KEASIKAN KOK NONTONNYA, YA Lulu Hyunggg tadi aku emang sibuk kok beneran wifinya

LayXing : GAUSAH ALESAN JUNMYEON!

Rusahan : oh benerin wifi toh? IYA BENERIN WIFI BUAT NONTON MIRANDA KERE KAN

Thehun_Tampan : Lulu Hyung namanya Miranda Kerr bukan Miranda KERE

Rusahan : SABODO TEUING! AKU GAPEDULI AKU BENCI KAMU DAN POKOKNYA KAU HARUS DIHUKUM!

Thehun_Tampan : YA ANDWEEE HYUUNG MIANHEEEEE

LayXing : Iya kauuuu juga JunMyeon harus dihukuuuum! Pokoknya aku gamau lagi skinship denganmu gamau berdekatan denganmu dan satu lagi aku bakal pura pura GAKENAL SAMA KAMU!

Rusahan : RT BANGET SAMA KATA KATA YIXIIING

Thehun_Tampan : ANDWEEEE YOOOOOO! GAMAUUUU POKOKNYA Lulu Hyung Mianataaaaaa jebaaaal

Suhohoho : iya miannnhe Yixing chagi...tapi kenapa kalian tahu kalau kita lagi streaming

Rusahan : Kepo banget apa kepo aja

LayXing : iya emang kita pabbo, kita itu punya mata mata dimatapun!

Thehun_Tampan : Mata mata? nuguyaaa? KAMJONGGGG?

Rusahan : iyalah siapa lagi untung Kamjong baikkkk ngasih tau kita trus ngasih ide ganti nickname

LayXing : iyaaaa untuk Kamjong baik, dan sekarang aku pikir ternyata Kamjong lebih baik dari pada kalian

Suhohoho : Baik dari mananya toh dia juga nonton , sampe bela belain ke luar lagi nyari wifi

LayXing : SEENGGANYA DIA GA MENGACUHKAN KYUNGSOO DAN KITA

Rusahan : Iya Hyung Dari tadi ada orang setiap di chat langsung end chat gituuu

Thehun_Tampan : Ya Hyunggg Mianheee aku khilaffff

Suhohoho : Aku juga Xing aku khilafff sungguhhh, sebenarnya kalau ga maknae maksa aku juga gabakal nonton kok sueer

Thehun_Tampan : Dih lu apaan sih Hyung lu juga demen nonton gituan

Suhohoho : Tapi tadi lu juga maksa ya Hun!

Thehun_Tampan : mane maksa yg ada lu kali tuh maksaaa pengen ikutan nonton gituannn

Suhohoho : Dih sorry emang gue mesum kayak looo

Thehun_Tampan : Nyata nya tadi lo pas nonton mata melotot serius trus mulut mangap sambil ngeluarin air liyur

Suhohoho : YEEE LO JUGA KALIII SADAR!

LayXing : STOPPPP INTINYA LO BERDUA SAMA AJA "MESUM"

Rusahan : IYA LO BERDUA MESUM POKOKNYA LO BERDUA BAKAL KITA HUKUM TERUTAMA LO OH SEHUN!

Thehun_Tampan : Yaaaaa ANDWEEE Hyung saranghae jeongmal sarangheeooooo my deer loveee xialuuuu love!

Rusahan : TALK TO MY HAND!

LayXing : Iya dan lo KIM JUN MYEON! Ga ada deket deket gue selama 3 BULAN dan gausah deket deket gue oke!

Suhohoho : SHIROOOO! XING LISTEN TO ME I LOVE YOU JEONGMAL LOVE YOU

LayXing : Gadenger gadenger gadenger gadenger!

END

Chap 10 UP! Ah ga ngira bakal sampe chap 10 seneng banget respon nya pada baik dan aku terima kasih banget yg udah review tulisan ini. ohiya chap kemaren itu emang nya ngaco parah aku juga baru sadar pas baca ulang hahaha Sedikit nambahin kalau kalian gatau siapa si "Marissa Miller" dia itu model juga temennya si Miranda Kerr. Yaudah deh cuap cuap nya segitu dulu dan dont forget to RnR gomawo.

Love

Eunhuna


	11. Chapter 11

EXO in Chat Room

Eunhuna

Warning : Garing Krenyes, Bahasa ga sesuai EYD

Part XI

Kris akan menikah?Lalu Tao?

_ChansELF *Sign On* Started Conv. with TaoCCi_

ChansELF : Taooooooooo

TaoCCi : Kenapa Hyung?

ChansELF : Aku merindukan muuuu

TaoCCi : Jeongmal?

ChansELF : engga deng zepik doangggg ahhahahahaha

TaoCCi : dih kumat gajelas nya, udah ah mau endchat aja dari pada sakit ati kayak Duizhang bye

ChansELF : eh becandaaa Tao-ah! Changkaman aku punya info terbaru tentang Duizhang

TaoCCI : HAH? DUIZHANG KU KENAPA HYUNG?

ChansELF : YAAAA kalo ngomongin Duizhang aja langsung woooo

TaoCCi : Iyalah kan aku selalu kepo sama semua tentang Duizhang Hyung :))

ChansELF : taudeh yang apa apa sama Duizhang sampe Baeki ku diomelin sama Duizhang gara-gara bikin kamu nangis wooo pengadu!

TaoCCi : aku gapengadu Hyung! Baeki aja yg menceritakan kisah seram pada ku hiks aku kan takut

ChansELF : tapi tetap saja pengadu dasar manja, muka doang serem tapi cerita setan gitu aja takut

TaoCCi : ihhhh aku tidak manja tau. Emang cerita serem yg di ceritain Baeki sereemmmm bangetzzzz

ChansELF : Serem apaan sih, itu cuman tentang Baekhyun yg ngeliat kucing item di taman.

TaoCCi : itu serem Hyung, apalagi kucing item itu pasti ada sesuatu kalau dia tiba tiba berubah jadi catman trus aku dibawa kabur lalu diperkosa trus gabisa ketemu Duizhang gimana hueeee itukan serem.

ChansELF : IYA SERAHLUUU TAOOOOO! Dan lo juga udah maksa mandi bareng Baeki kan! Aku aja jarang mandi dengan Baeki-_-

TaoCCi : YA Hyung kau juga pernah manti denganku woooo

ChansELF : tapi kau yg memaksaaa

TaoCCi : aku tidak memaksa Hyung, Hyung saja yg bilang "mandi bersama ku saja tapi jangan bersama Baeki ku"

ChansELF : itu namanya GANTLE MAN! Coba aku mengorbankan diriku untuk seseorang yg aku cintai.

TaoCCi : tapi tetep aja intinya itu ga GANTLE MEN, itu namanya ngambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan melihat badan seksi aku

ChansELF : najongggg mending mandangin Baeki tidur deh wooo

TaoCCi : tuhkan bener emang kata semua member tuh, kalo chat sama Hyung itu keluar dari jalur yg tadi mau dibicarain

ChansELF : dih sotil semua member malah keasyikan kalo chat sama aku

TaoCCi : siapa emang coba sebutin?

ChansELF : Baeki trus Baeki trus Baeki trus Baeki trus Baeki...

TaoCCi : aku yakin juga kalo chat dengan Baeki juga kau yg maksa kan! iyakan.

ChansELF : engga kok eh iya sih eh sebentar...eh iya deh hehehe

TaoCCi : yakan bener! yaudah buruan jadi ngasih tau kabar tentang Duizhang ga?mumpung orang nya lagi pergi

ChansELF : ohiya langsung aja. kemarin aku mendengar kabar di internet kalau Duizhang...

TaoCCi : Duizhang wae?

ChansELF : Duizhang ingin menikah

TaoCCi : MWOOOO? JINJAAAAAAA?DENGAN SIAPA?

ChansELF : Dengan Ace, Tao

TaoCCi : ACE? NUGUYA? APA DIA CANTIK?

ChansELF : Ace kau lupa masa gatau dia siapa?

TaoCCi : Ace? seperti nya aku pernah mendengar nama itu

ChansELF : Ace ituloh boneka alpaca nya Kris Hyung

TaoCCi : hah masa Duizhang ingin menikahi Ace si alpaca menyebalkan itu. Kau jangan membodohi ku Hyung

ChansELF : tidak aku serius. Alpaca itu sebenarnya wanita cantik yang berubah menjadi boneka

TaoCCi : MASA HYUNG? KAU BOHONG YA!

ChansELF : kapan sih aku pernah bohong. aku pun ngomong seperti ini ada buktinya

TaoCCi : buktinya apa?

ChansELF : coba bayangin Kris Hyung paling sebal kan kalau kau memegang alpaca itu trus saat kau merengek meminta nya tetap tidak dikasih. Padahal Kris Hyung selalu luluh oleh aegyo mu.

TaoCCi : mungkin karena boneka itu boneka kesayangannya

ChansELF : tuhkan boneka kesayangan, kamu tahu tidak mungkin saja sekarang Kris Hyung lagi pergi bersama alpaca, pasti sekarang alpaca nya sedang berubah jadi cewe cantik.

TaoCCi : GAMUNGKINNNN HYUNG GAMUNGKIN! MASA BONEKA BISA BERUBAH...

ChansELF : Coba cari ada ga boneka alpacanya di dorm

TaoCCi : hem tadi Kris Hyung membawanya pergi katanya mau ada urusan bersama alpaca...apa mungkin-_-

ChansELF : TUHKAN urusan bersama alpaca nya...seperti nya mereka ingin kencan berdua. Tao kau harus meminta penjelasan dari Kris Hyung

TaoCCi : ANDWEEEEE CHANYEOL HYUNG ANDWEEEEEEEEE...;(

ChansELF : eh tuh tuh Kris Hyung lagi ON...Hey kau sadar tidak?nickname nya aja "AlpacaKris" itu saja sudah membuktikan

TaoCCi : itu NickName nya dia memangggggg Hyungggg...Hyung HAJIMA! JANGAN SEPERTI INI AKU JADI SEDIH-_-

ChansELF : Coba saja kau buktikan kalau dia mau memberikan ACE padamu trus menjelaskan apa yg dilakukan dia dengan Ace sekarang dan mengganti nicknamenya dengan "KrisTao" kau boleh me wushu ku Tao...

TaoCCi : Deal...aku yakin Duizhang tidak seperti itu Hyung...

ChansELF : yasudah kau siap siap aja ditinggal pergi Duizhan bersama Ace

TaoCCi : ANDWEEE...

_*ChansELF Left the Conv. with TaoCCi*_

* * *

_*TaoCCi started the Conv. with AlpacaKris*_

TaoCCi : Hyunggg ah kau dimana?

AlpacaKris : aku sedang di caffe

TaoCCi : sedang apa? bersama siapa? apa bersama perempuan?

AlpacaKris : iyaaa, wae Tao-ah?

TaoCCi : Hyung sedang ngapain bersama dia?

AlpacaKris : aku sedang merundingkan sesuatu yg penting

TaoCCi : merundingkan sesuatu apa?

AlpacaKris : ini aku ingin membuat baju couple untuk temanku

TaoCCi : baju couple?

AlpacaKris : iya baju couple

TaoCCi : apa dengan Ace?

AlpacaKris : lah kau tau? yah surprise ku gagal dong aishh

TaoCCi : Jeongmal?bersama Ace? Surprise apa Hyung?

AlpacaKris : iya padahal aku ingin memberitahukannya nanti padamu ketika sampai rumah

TaoCCi : memang apa Hyung? cepat beri tahu aku sekarang

AlapacaKris : sudah nanti kalau aku pulang aku beri tahu ya. eh aku left ya chatnya, kasian teman ku masa dikacangin

TaoCCi : Hyung apa aku tidak boleh tau sekarang saja?

AlpacaKris : gaboleh lahhhhh nanti saja oke

TaoCCi : yaampun apa itu benar?-_-

AlpacaKris : benar apa Tao-ah?

TaoCCi : Hyung apakah kau,...? eh coba aku ingin meminta sesuatu

AlpacaKris : meminta apaaa memang?kau ingin membeli tas Gucci lagi?

TaoCCi : tidak Hyung bukan, kalau aku meminta Ace untuku apakah boleh?

AlpacaKris : Tao ah apa kau lupa? aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak akan pernah memberikan nya padamu

TaoCCi : kenapa memang Hyung? buktinya boneka panda yg waktu itu kau dapat boleh buat aku tapi kenapa Alpaca tidak?

AlpacaKris : ada sesuatu alesan yg buat aku tidak akan pernah memberikannya padamu

TaoCCi : alesan apa Hyunggg...hiks ternyata Chanyeol Hyung benar-_-

AlpacaKris : Chanyeol? kenapa dengan Chanyeol?

TaoCCi : kau tidak perlu tahu Duizhang! dan aku ingin meminta satu lagi

AlpacaKris : hah?meminta apa lagi sih?

TaoCCi : Hyung mau kah kau mengganti nickname mu menjadi KrisTao?

AlpacaKris : aku tidak bisa Tao-ahhh mianheee

TaoCCi : HUAAAAA CHANYEOL HYUNG BENAR TERNYATA KAU INGIN MENIKAHI ACE SI ALPACA ITU HUEEEE DUIZHANG INGIN MENINGGALKAN KU DUIZHANG LEBIH MEMILIH BONEKA ALPACA ITU-_-

AlpacaKris : what Chanyeol wae? menikahi Ace? maksudmu?

TaoCCi : tadi Chanyeol Hyung memberitahuku kalau kau ingin menikahi Ace si boneka alpaca itu

AlpacaKris : astaga kau polos sekali Tao-ah, masa aku ingin menikahi boneka

TaoCCi : kata Chanyeol Hyung Ace adalah wanita cantik yg berubah menjadi boneka alpaca itu kan. Trus sekarang Hyung sedang bersama wanita siluman boneka itu.

AlpacaKris : hah? wanita siluman?

TaoCCi : iyakan Hyung sedang di caffe bersama wanita si boneka alpaca itu trus sedang membuat baju couple untuk pernikahan kalian iyakan?

AlpacaKris : Tao ah? MWORAGO?

TaoCCi : Trus kau tidak mau mengganti nickname mu dengan KrisTao dan lebih memelih AlpacaKris dan satu lagi kau tidak mau memberikan boneka itu untuk aku...kau jahat DUIZHANG HIKSSS;(

AlpacaKris : SIAPA YG MEMBERI TAHUKAN INI PADAMU PANDA TAO?

TaoCCi : Chanyeol Hyung...kau jahat DUIZHANG KAU MENGKHIANATI KU. SUHOOOO HYUNG! KRIS HYUNG PACARAN DENGAN BONEKA ALPACA

AlpacaKris : astaga Chanyeol kau membuat ulah lagi-_- apa kau mempercayai omongan si Park Pabbo itu?

TaoCCi : iya karena semua bukti yg diberikan Chanyeol Hyung beneran terbukti...

AlpacaKris : aissssh Tao-ah oke aku akan mengakui nya

TaoCCi : mengakui apa?kau benar kan akan menikah dengan alpaca bodoh mu itu! kau membuat mataku tambah hitam karena menangis DUIZHANG!

AlpacaKris : kau menangis? astaga Tao aku bisa jelaskan...

TaoCCi : jelaskan apa lagi sih? semua sudah terbukti!

AlpacaKris : dengarkan aku...hari ini aku pergi itu untuk membentuk mata panda pada muka Ace supaya seperti mu

TaoCCi : Membuat mata panda seperti ku?

AlpacaKris : Iya aku membuat Ace mirip seperti mu.

TaoCCi : lalu baju couple untuk apa?

AlpacaKris : baju couple itu untuk kau dan Ace!

TaoCCi : untuk aku dan Ace?

AlpacaKris : iya aku kan membuat Ace mirip denganmu lalu aku juga sedang mendesign baju dgn teman perempuan ku yg designer untuk membuat kan baju untukmu dan Ace.

TaoCCi : Maksud Hyung, Hyung ingin membuatkan baju untukku dan Ace. Untuk apa?

AlpacaKris : astaga seharusnya ini semua suprise

TaoCCi : Surprise?

AlpacaKris : iya kau tau aku membuat Ace bermata panda seperti mu memakai baju yg kau pakai, supaya dia mirip denganmu.

TaoCCi : Lalu kenapa kau tidak ingin memberikannya padaku

AlpacaKris : karena Ace itu adalah kau versi kecil. karena ketika nanti aku tidak bersama mu, aku bisa memeluk Ace jika aku sedang merindukanmu Tao ah.

TaoCCi : Jeongmal Hyung?

AlpacaKris : Ne Tao-ah karena aku sedih kau selalu iri pada Ace, padahal seharusnya kau dengan Ace akrab karena dia membantu ku melepas rindu padamu.

TaoCCi : trus kenapa kau tidak mau mengganti nickname dengan KrisTao?

AlpacaKris : kau kenapa pelupa trus sih Tao? kan dulu aku pernah memakai nickname itu, tapi Suho menyuruhnya mengganti karena dia bingung ini aku atau kau

TaoCCi : OHiyaaaa! hehehehe tapi kau tidak jadi menikah kan dengan ACE?

AlpacaKris : menikah gimana sih? diakan boneka dia cuman kamu versi kecil. Huffft rencana ku gagal deh

TaoCCi : rencana apaaaa?

AlpacaKris : rencana itu tadi, membuat Ace menyerupai kamu mulai dari mata sampai pakaian yg akan dia pakai, tapi akhirnya gagal gara gara kau seperti ini-_-

TaoCCi : Hyung Mianhe ne...aku hanya takut kehilangan dirimu Hyung

AlpacaKris : iya aku tau kok, Tao kau harus percaya padaku! aku akan selalu disamping kamu dan melindungi kamu jadi jangan takut ne

TaoCCi : iyaaaa Hyungggg Mianhe ne tidak mempercayai mu dan malah mempercayai Chanyeol Hyung

AlpacaKris : dan kau sekarang jangan terlalu polos ya mudah dibodohi oleh tiang listrik itu ya!

TaoCCi : Iyaa Hyunggg pokoknya aku tidak akan mendengarkan ucapain PARK CHANYEOL BODOH ITU. Hyung aku boleh minta satu permintaan lagi tidak?

AlpacaKris : apa chagia?

TaoCCi : BISA TIDAK NANTI KAU PULANG MENEMANIKU MEMWUSHU CHANYEOL HYUNG

AlpacaKris : OF COURSEEE. KITA JADIKAN SI TIANG LISTRIK ITU SATE OKE

TaoCCi : OKE HYUNG!

* * *

*ChanBaek Chat room*

ChansELF : Baeki ah aku puas sekali membodohi Si panda Tao itu pasti sekarang dia sudah super ngambek dengan Kris Hyung HAHAHAHAHAAH

BaekSone : YA PARK CHANYEOL KAU BERULAH LAGI? AISSSSH-_-

ChansELF : Iya habis enak banget ngebodohin dia, pasti langsung percaya hahahaha

BaekSone : ehm...Yaoli kau keluar deh dari kamar sini bersama ku di ruang tamu

ChansELF : ngapain sih aku lagi pewe nih dikamar, kamu kesini saja ke kamar Baeki ah

BaekSone : tidak bisa, kau saja sini kesini

ChansELF : emang kenapa sih?

BaekSone : ada Kris Hyung dan Tao, katanya dia ingin memberi mu hadiah

ChansELF : AH JEONGMAL? MATI AKU-_-

END

Waaaaah daebak! Gomawo udah review cerita ini ih aku senang kalau kalian membacanya juga seneng aku jadi tambah semangat untuk nulis;D. Ohiya chap ini aku buat untuk yg minta KrisTao, maaf ya baru dibikinin, Trus maaf kalau ceritanya ga sesuai. Doain aku ya nanti 8 july 2013 pengumuman SBMPTN TULIS. Doain aku ya semoga bisa lolos di FIB SasKor UI AMIN!:D Trus kalau buat bikin Chibi aku belom kepikiran dan kayaknya gabakal soalnya aku gajago buat bikin ff cerita kayak gitu mianhe ne:)

Yaudah deh dont forget to RnR...Gomawo:D

Love

Eunhuna


	12. Chapter 12

EXO in Chat Room

Eunhuna

Warning : Garing Krenyes, Bahasa ga sesuai EYD

Part XII

Sebenarnya selama ini aku?! KaiSoo!

_KamjongPutih *Sign On* *Started Conv. with Peri_D.O*_

KamjongPutih : YA HYUNG ODIYA?Pagi pagi sudah menghilang saja

Peri_D.O : Mianhe Kai-ah aku lupa pamitan tadi padamu, aku pergi pagi pagi sekali soalnya

KamjongPutih : Walaupun pagi pagi kau tetap harus pamitan denganku memberikan morning kisseu ku Hyung

Peri_D.O : Habis kau tidur sangat nyenyak Kai, jadi aku tidak tega untuk membangunkanmu

KamjongPutih : Gimana tidur mau nyenyak tanpa pelukan hangat dari mu Hyunggg

Peri_D.O : Yakin tidak nyenyak?

KamjongPutih : Ne benar sekali

Peri_D.O : Kau baru bangun kan sekarang?

KamjongPutih : Iyaaa kenapa Hyung? Hey kau mau mengalihkan pembicaraan ya?

Peri_D.O : YA KAMJONG! Aku itu sudah pergi dari 3 jam yang lalu, dan kau bilang tidur mu tidak nyenyak tanpaku?

KamjongPutih : Eh iya ya Hyung? Hehehehe iya juga hehehe

Peri_D.O : Ya aissssh makanya jangan genit dan sok gombal kau

KamjongPutih : Gapapa dong, yang penting kan gombalnya sama Kyungsoo Hyung {}

Peri_D.O : Yaaaa terserah mu, Kai-ah sarapan mu udah aku buatkan ya ada di kulkas tinggal di angetin. Dan minta tolong Suho Hyung untuk menghangatkannya, aku tidak mau dapurku hancur karena ulahmua.

KamjongPutih : Ne Hyung yg imut yg bawel yg menggemaskan, tapi kalau aku maunya yg menghangatkannya itu kau gimana?

Peri_D.O : Jangan bercanda aku sedang ada urusan, cepat makan nanti kau sakit.

KamjongPutih : Biarin kalau aku sakit kan ntar dirawat sama Hyung, dijagain sama Hyung hehehehe

Peri_D.O : KIM JONGIN!

KamjongPutih : Iya ini mau nyuruh Suho Hyung angetin kok Hyung jangan marah ya:) emang Hyung lagi kemana sih?

Peri_D.O : Aku sedang bersama Wookie Hyung di Dorm Suju Kai-ah

KamjongPutih : Wookie? Ryeowook Hyung? Mau ngapain emang kalian?

Peri_D.O : Aku disuruh bantuin dia membuat kue untuk Yesung Hyung, soalnya nanti dia ingin ke pusat Wamil sambil membawa kue untuk Yesung Hyung

KamjongPutih : Oh yaudah, aku juga hari ini mau latihan dance

Peri_D.O : Latihan dance? dengan siapa? Sehun?

KamjongPutih : Tidak, entah Sehun sepertinya masih dendam denganku gara gara masalah "Victoria Secret" kemarin.

Peri_D.O : Hahahaha kalian ada ada saja, lalu sama siapa Kai-ah?

KamjongPutih : Sama Hyung tersayang aku lah

Peri_D.O : Siapa? Aku? Kau ingin mengajaku latihan dance? tapi kan aku sedang di Dorm Suju

KamjongPutih : Kau pede sekali Hyung, Lee Taemin lah.

Peri_D.O : Oh yasudah latihan yang bener ya kalian. Aku tinggal dulu ya Kai sepertinya Wookie Hyung membutuhkanku

KamjongPutih : Iya sana bantuin Wookie Hyung nya saja. Aku juga ingin siap siap untuk latihan dance bersama Minnie Hyung. Bye

_KamjongPutih *Left Conv. with Peri_D.O*_

* * *

_Peri_D.O *Started to Conv. with BaekSone*_

BaekSone : Hallo peri Kyungsoo :) eh btw kau kemana aku tidak melihatmu dari tadi di Dorm?

Peri_D.O : Baek Hyung aku memang sedang tidak di Dorm, aku sedang membantu Wookie Hyung di Dorm Suju

BaekSone : Pantas dari tadi Kai mukanya di tekuk aja, ternyata Hyung kesayangannya lagi selingkuh hahaha

Peri_D.O : Aku tidak selingkuh Hyung, kan aku hanya membantu Wookie Hyung membuat kue. Lagi pula Hyung kesayangannya dia sekarang Taemin bukan aku lagi.

BaekSone : Tapi tetap saja, pasti kau tadi tidak bilang dia kan ingin membantu Wookie Hyung? Oh jadi sedari tadi Peri Kyungsoo sedang galau?Hahaha

Peri_D.O : Tidak bilang sih, tapi gimana kau tahu? Hey aku tidak galau kok

BaekSone : Jelas tahu, seorang Kai itu sangat protektif dengan Kyungsoo Hyung nya kalau kau bilang pasti jelas tak boleh lah. Yakin ga galau? buktiya aku bisa melihat sedikit air matamu hahahha

Peri_D.O : Ya kau sok tau aku tidak galau, dan Kai itu tidak protektif dengan ku. Buktinya dia biasa biasa aja pas aku bilang sedang membuat kue bersama Wookie Hyung. Dia malah sekarang ingin latihan Dance bersama Taemin.

BaekSone : Kai itu tidak seperti Sehun atau Chanyeol yg memperlihatkan protektif dan cemburunya Kyungsoo, dia memendamnya dan tidak berani bilang padamu melainkan dia juga membalasnya dgn latihan dance bersama Taemin supaya kau Cemburu

Peri_D.O : Huaaaaa aku ngaku deh aku galaaaau Hyung...Hiks aku cemburu banget pas dia bilang Hyung tersayangnya itu Taemin huaaaaa Baekkiiii Othoke-_-

BaekSone : Kyaaaaa akhirnya ngaku juga kan lo hehehe. Aku yakin dia ngomong kayak gitu supaya kau cemburu D.O-ah. Dia tidak benar benar sayang sama Taemin kok.

Peri_D.O : Bohonggg kau pasti lagi menghiburku kan, aku sayang Kai tapi juga sayang sama Wookie Hyung.

BaekSone : Dengarkan aku Kyungsoo, rasa sayang mu ke Wookie Hyung hanya sayang seperti Hyung sewajarnya tapi kalau ke Kai itu beda coba rasakan

Peri_D.O : Iyaya Hyung? Eh iya bener Hyung.

BaekSone : Iyakan benar? Aku aja kadang cemburu melihatmu bersama Yeoli. Tapo aku tahu dia hanya menganggapmu Eomma.

Peri_D.O : Hyung? Mianhe aku hanya kasian pada Chanyeol Hyung soalnya dia selalu bilang kangen Eomma nya

BaekSone : Gwenchana Kyungsoo-ah. Yaudah kau sekarang buruan pulang trus minta maaf padanya

Peri_D.O : Aku masih menunggu Wookie Hyung selesai membeli bahan bahan buat kue, lagi pula nanti kalau aku pulang pasti Kai sedang latihan Dance kan?

BaekSone : JADI DARI TADI BELOM BIKIN KUENYA? Jadi kau sedang apa disana? Lah Kai kayaknya lagi mainin laptop nya di meja makan sambil makan sarapan buatmu

Peri_D.O : Aku sedang di kamar Wookie Hyung memainkan laptopnya. Jadi dari tadi itu Wookie Hyung curhat trus baru deh dia tadi beli bahan dan sampai sekarang belom pulang? Tadi terakhir Kai Left Chat aku soalnya mau siap siap buat latihan dance

BaekSone : Ya aisssh kan aku sudah bilang kalau Kai itu cuman bohong supaya kau cemburu. Yaudah Chat dia lagi aja bilang yg sejujurnya.

Peri_D.O : Tapi status dia "Busy". Aku gaenak buat Chat dia

BaekSone : Yaudah tunggu "available" aja. Dia kayaknya lagi main Games Online

Peri_D.O : Okedeh makasih ya saraaannya Baeki Hyung CANTIKKK:*

BaekSone : YA KAU MANLY BUKAN CANTIK!

Peri_D.O : HEHEHEHEHHEHE

_Peri_D.O *Left Conv. with BaekSone*_

* * *

Sementara itu...

_KamjongPutih *Started Conv. with Taeminnie*_

KamjongPutih : Hyung buruan gue udah Ready nih "AyoDance"

Taeminnie : Eh bentar kayaknya server gue error deh

KamjongPutih : Yailah eluuuu dah ada ada aja, makanya pake speedy(?) biar cepet

Taeminnie : Elah gue tau lu Band Rookie kan jadi semua nya serba baru Wifi, kulkas, tv, dvd semuanya aja baru

KamjongPutih : Iyadong Hyung hahahaha

Taeminnie : Bodo yang penting gue sama Minho ini wooooo

KamjongPutih : Yailah Minho Hyung mulu lo, udah tau Minho Hyung sama Sulli wahahaha

Taeminnie : YA! Minho tuh sama gue forever Pabbo! Lu tuh sama Kyungsoo urusin dulu, katanya sayang tapi apa apa gamau jujur wahahahah

KamjongPutih : Yahelah Hyung jgn ingetin gue sama Kyungsoo Hyung lagi kek

Taeminnie : Wiiiihhhh kenapa tuh? Ciyekan lagi galau witwitwit! Makanya lu kalau sayang tuh ditunjukin jangan cuman bisanya gombal sama genit aja

KamjongPutih : Dih ngapain ditunjuk tunjukin sayang tuh dari hati kali

Taeminnie : Kalau ga ditunjukin gimana dia mau tau kalau lo beneran sayang Jong! Yahelah sekarang mah kata "Sarangheo" sama "Aku sayang kamu" tuh udah biasa. Sama temen juga bisa blg kayak gitu.

KamjongPutih : Tapi kan gue...Hyung othoke-_-

Taeminnie : Nih ya, yang gue liat lo toh kurang ngeliatin kalau lo sayang sama dia Jong, percuma juga kalau lo skinship bilang saranghae dan blabliblu nya kalau ga lakuin dengan sikap sayang lo ke dia

KamjongPutih : Gila Hyung gue kenapa jadi bijak gini dah wahahaha

Taeminnie : Soalnya gue abis nonton drama "Paradise Runch". Nih drama tuh lo banget Jong suer

KamjongPutih : Kok gue? Emang kenapa Gue? Itu drama apaan dah?

Taeminnie : Itu dramanya Changmin Hyung masa lo gatau?

KamjongPutih : Sorry Hyung gue kudet (kurang update) emang mehehehehe

Taeminnie : Nih jadi ceritanya tuh Changmin pernah nikah tapi udah cerai gara gara nikahnya kemudaan

KamjongPutih : Trus maksud lu gue udah nikah gitu sama Kyungsoo Hyung?Trus lagi cerai sekarang?

Taeminnie : Dengerin gue dulu beon! Setelah mereka cerai selama 6 Tahun mereka pisah. Nah sekaliny mereka ketemu lagi tuh masing masing udah punya orang yg disukain

KamjongPutih : Trus?sumpah gue kepo. Eh Hyung lo ada kasetnya ga?Minjem dong

Taeminnie : Yah lagi ditonton Onew Hyung ntar ye kalo udahan gue kasih lo

KamjongPutih : Syippp. Trus pas ketemu lagi gimana?

Taeminnie : Nah ketemunya ga Elit gitu yg berakhir Changmin Hyung harus tinggal di rumah mantan istrinya. Selama tinggal itu...eh kayaknya kalo dijelasin nih FF jadinya panjang deh

KamjongPutih : Eh iya sih Hyung lagian ngapain dijelasin kan ntar gue mau nntn, gaseru dong kalau di jelasin. Sekarang intinya aja deh

Taeminnie : Nih jadi intinya Changmin Hyung tuh selalu cemburu liat mantan istri nya deket sama orang lain padahal masih sayang banget jadi dia ngeluapinnya bikin mantan istrinya tuh lebih cemburu dengan si Changmin Hyung deket sama cewek lain.

KamjongPutih : Trus nyambungnya sama gue apaan Hyung?

Taeminnie : Gue tahu sekarang Kyungsoo Hyung lo lagi di Dorm Suju kan?Bantuin Wookie Hyung bikin Kue buat Yesung Hyung

KamjongPutih : Lah?Kok lo tau Hyung?

Taeminnie : Kemaren Wookie Hyung juga ngajak gue soalnya hahaha trus pasti lo bawa bawa gue buat bikin Kyungsoo Hyung lo itu cemburu? IYAKAN?

KamjongPutih : Dih demi apa? Lo bisa baca pikiran gue Hyung?

Taeminnie : Mane baca pikiran? Gue tuh hafal jadwal lo ngajak gue maen "AyoDance" tuh gapernah siang siang gini soalnya lo biasanya pagi pagi gini lagi loveydovey an sama Kyungsoo

KamjongPutih : Hehehehe lo hafal aja Hyung kebiasaan gue

Taeminnie : Iyalah. Gue tuh udah bertahun tahun temenan sama lo ya ampe bosen! Yaudah buruan jelasin ke Kyungsoo kalau lo cembokor, sama minta maaf gih udah bikin cemburu!

KamjongPutih : Tapi kan dia lagi ga dirumah Hyung

Taeminnie : Emang gabisa lewat Chat! Buru itu mumpung Kyungsoo lagi On dan jangan pernah bawa bawa gue dalam urusan hubungan lo! Ngerti!

KamjongPutih : Hyung tapi gue malu gimana nih?

Taeminnie : Yahelah lo gombal aja bisa ginian gabisa, udeh ah gue mau nemenin Minho nonton Monster University Kamjongggg!

_Taeminnie *Left Conv. With KamjongPutih?*_

* * *

_*KamjongPutih Started Conv. With Peri_D.O*_

KamjongPutih : Hyung

Peri_D.O : Kai-ah

KamjongPutih : Eh Hyung duluan deh

Peri_D.O : Engga kau duluan aja Kai-ah

KamjonhPutih : Kau saja Hyung, kau kan lagi buru buru buat bikin kue sekarang

Peri_D.O : Lah Kai kau saja, kau pasti sedang latihan dance kan.

KamjongPutih : Yaudah Hyung jadi gini ehmmm aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu

Peri_D.O : Apa Kai-ah?

KamjongPutih :Jadi sebenarnya aku itu...

Peri_D.O : Kai aku juga ingin memberi tahu sesuatu padamu sebenarnya aku cemburu kau lebih dekat dengan Taemin trus saat kau bilang Hyung tersayang mu adalah dia bukan aku-_-

KamjongPutih : Hyung? Jeongmal?

Peri_D.O : Iyaaa aku sangat cemburu dan aku sedih. Aku menyayangimu Kai-ah walaupun aku tahu kau lebih menyayangin Taemin

KamjongPutih : Hyung...aku sungguh juga sangat cemburu kau lebih memilih membantu Wookie Hyung membuat kue untuk Yesung Hyung dari pada ada disamping ku saat aku membuka mata pada pagi hari

Peri_D.O : Benarkah Kai? Mianhe aku tidak enak untuk menolak ajakan Wookie Hyung...aku pun juga menyayanginya

KamjongPutih : Iya aku tahu kau menyayanginya juga kan...

Peri_D.O : Tapi tidak sebesar aku menyayangi mu Kai...sungguh sebenarnya aku dari tadi belom membuat kue karena bahannya sedang dibeli oleh Wookie Hyung.

KamjongPutih : Kau berbohong Hyung?

Peri_D.O : Iya aku bohong abis aku sebal kau bilang latihan dance dengan Hyung tersayangmu itu. Dan tiba tiba meng-End chat ku

KamjongPutih : Hyung sebenar nya aku juga berbohong hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal untuk latihan dance dengan Taemin, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin bermain Game Dance Online Mianhe Hyung

Peri_D.O : Jinja?Jadi kau tidak jadi pergi bersama Hyung tersayangmu itu?

KamjongPutih : Tidaaaaak, karena aku lebih baik menunggu Chagi kesayanganku di Dorm

Peri_D.O : Chagi kesayanganmu? Nuguya?

KamjongPutih : Kalo Taemin Hyung adalah Hyung kesayanganku tapi kalau yg sedang Chat bersama ku adalah Chagi kesayanganku.

Peri_D.O : Kai-ah mianhe aku meninggalkan mu tadi pagi-_-

KamjongPutih : Gwenchana Hyung asal jangan pernah pergi dari hati ku ne?:)

Peri_D.O : Kaiiiii kau membuat ku merona~^^

KamjongPutih : YA Kau tidak boleh merona jika tidak sedang bersama ku. Ohiya Hyung aku juga minta maaf

Peri_D.O : Minta maaf untuk apa?

KamjongPutih : Selama ini aku jarang sekali bersikap seperti layaknya HunHaN atau Chanbaek yang memperlihatkan rasa sayangnya.

Peri_D.O : ...

KamjongPutih : Aku cuman bisa bilang "Sarenghae" namun jarang bersikap layaknya yg aku katakan. Aku juga jarang dekat denganmu ketika ada acara. Jadi sekali lagi aku minta maaf ne, aku akan memperbaiki sikapku ini.

Peri_D.O : Kai-ah?Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf kau tidak salah kok

KamjongPutih : Aku salah Hyung! Membiarkan semua orang di dekatmu dan aku hanya bisa diam tidak melakukan apapun dan memandang dari kejauhan.

Peri_D.O : Lalu seharusnya gimana?

KamjongPutih : Mulai sekarang aku akan bersikap layaknya kekasih pada umumnya. Hyung aku tidak mau kehilanganmu. Nanti kalau aku lapar gimana?

Peri_D.O : YA JADI KAU MENDEKATIKU HANYA KARENA LAPAR?

KamjongPutih : IYA DAN KARENA AKU SANGAT MENYAYANGIMU! CEPAT PULANG HYUNG AKU MERINDUKANMU

Peri_D.O : Me too. Aku juga sangat menyayangi mu KIM JONG-IN! Iya aku juga merindukanmuuuu~

KamjongPutih : Sekarang kalau ada apa-apa bilang ya jangan di pendam

Peri_D.O : YA! Seharusnya aku yg bilang padamuuuu~

KamjongPutih : Sarangheo Hyung

Peri_D.O : Nado SARANGHEO KAMJONG-AH

END

Ciaaaaaaattt KaiSoo. AYOOOO MANA KAISO SHIPPERRRR! Ohiya itu Drama "Paradise Runch" emang seru bagus sedih romantis deh pokoknya kalian harus nonton! apalagi Changminnya wihhhhh ganteng banget! Trus makasih ya yg udah review+ngasih saran ke aku sama ngedoain aku hihihihihi seneng banget loh suer! Sebenarnya aku terinspirasi sama KaiSoo yg sering banget jauh jauhan di panggung tapi sebenarnya kalau diliat dari fancam mereka tuh deket loh duh lope KaiSoo deh X)) Udah deh cuap cuap nya! Jangan lupa RnR YAAAA!

Love Eunhuna


	13. Chapter 13

EXO in Chat Room

Eunhuna

Warning : Garing Krenyes, Bahasa ga sesuai EYD

Part XIII

Acara maaf-maafan

EXO sebelum puasa

*notes*

Cerita nya disini Dorm EXO K - EXO M itu atas bawah ya.

Happy Reading!

_AlpacaKris *Sign On* Created Group "EXO RAMADHAN" Suhohoho. Rusahan. BaoziMin. Chentut. BaekSONE. LayXing. ChansELF. Peri_D.O. KamjongPutih. TaoCCi. Thehun_Tampan Join Group "EXO RAMADHAN"_

AlpacaKris : Hey Guys! Karena dikit lagi mau puasa kita maaf maafan yuk

Suhohoho : Ah gila ide bagus tuh krisss

BaoziMin : Iya tuh semuanya pada minta maaf gih kalo pada punya salah kan udah mau puasa neeeeh

Rusahan : Mintaaaa maaf sekarang yooook biar EXO nanti puasanya lancar

Thehun_Tampan : Betulll bgt!

Rusahan : Dih siapa lu? Bodo gue masih ngambek sm lu hun!

Thehun_Tampan : Aissshhh Hyung-_-

Suhohoho : Yaileh masih dibahas aja soal kemaren, Yaudah jadi gimana sekarang minta maafnya?mau dari yg tua dulu apa maknae?

AlpacaKris : Mending yang tua dulu aja

KamjongPutih : Ayo yang meresa tua ehm... Xiumin Hyung

Chentut : Ya Umin Chagi emang tua tapi tetep imut lah

TaoCCi : Imutan aku, iya ga ge?

ChansELF : Dih lu mah sok imut. Yang pasti imutan Byun BAEKHYUN LAH

Thehun_Tampan : XiaLu lah yg paling imut trus aku ke dua deh yg imu

Rusahan : Gausah sok kenal sama gue hun!

Thehun_Tampan : Hyunggg ampunnnn;(

ChansELF : Hahahaha kau itu tidak imut Hun, tapi karena kau maknae jd ya kau selalu dibilang imut

Chentut : Iya imut padahal aslinya amit

Thehun_Tampan : YA KALIAN BERDUA!

Suhohoho : Ya cukup kenapa malah jadi berantem kan kita disini mau maaf maafan

AlpacaKris : Iya kita harus nya saling memaafkan menjelang bulan ramadhan

LayXing : Kris ge dan satu lagi orang yg tak kenal memaafkan itu bukan hanya jika ingin puasa tapi setiap saat harus memaafkan

Suhohoho : Lay Chagi tuh kan kau aja blg harus memaafkan tapi kenapa aku tidak kau maafkan

LayXing : Kalau itu beda lagi ya, tolong gausah sok kenal sama gue!

KamjongPutih : Adaaaa yanggg masih ngambek ciyeeeee

Suhohoho : Shut up you!

Peri_D.O : Astaga Hyung ngomongnya kasar

AlpacaKris : Iya nih Joon Myun kok ngajarin yg gabener sih ckckckck

Suhohoho : Ehiya mian kelepasannnn

TaoCCi : Ini teh jadi ga sih acara minta maaf nya?

AlpacaKris : Jadi dong Chagia, kamu kenapa sih buru buru banget?

TaoCCi : Itu ge kan mau puasa jadi kayaknya Gucci lagi buka sale gitu jadi aku buru buru

AlpacaKris : Ohhhh kamu sama siapa kesana? Aku temenin ya:)

BaekSone : EH stop kali ini tuh bukan chap spesial "KrisTao" jadi gausah sok FF ini milik berdua

BaoziMin : Tau nih udah kali buruan acaranya dimulai udah tau gue laper

Chentut : Kamu mah laper mulu Chagi? Sini aku suapin deh

Peri_D.O : NAH INI LAGI! Maaf om tante ini bukan FF "ChenMin"

Suhohoho : Udah dong! Jangan pada mesra mesraan mending dimulai acaranya

ChansELF : Tau nih kebiasaan banget selalu keluar dari jalur pembicaraan

AlpacaKris : YA KAU PARK CHANYEOL DIAM!

Suhohoho : UDEH APA UDEH! Jadi kayak pasar nih chat yaudah gue jelasin ye jadi disini semua nya bebas minta maaf, pokoknya bilang aja apapun yg bikin lo puas nanti pas puasa

AlpacaKris : Iya jadi pas puasa lo enak tuh ga ada yg ditahan tahan lagi.

Suhohoho : Yaudah kita mulai dari Xiumin karena disini dia yg paling tua oke

BaoziMin : Gue disini Kim Min-Seok aka Xiumin imut atau Xiumin gemesin minta maaf kalo ada salah, trus gue juga karena gue baik hati dan tidak sombong trus gue minta maaf pas nanti lo pada puasa setiap liat pipi gue jd laper gara2 mirip bakpau.

Suhohoho : udeh Min?

BaoziMin : Sama maafin gue karena gue terlahir mempunyai muka awet mudaaa

KamjongPutih : Itu kayaknya bukan minta maaf deh Hyung...lebih ke pamer

Chentut : Elah lu jong ribet amat biarin apa, tenang Chagi aku mendukungmuuuu

AlpacKris : CUKUP! Lanjut nih kesiapa? Ehm My deer Lulu ayo!

Thehun_Tampan : Eh tiang listrik gausah manggil Lulu Hyung dgn My Deer!

AlpacaKris : Dih kenapa emang? Lulu aja gapapa dipanggil gitu woooo

Rusahan : Ehmmm gue mau ngomong nih!

Suhohoho : Iya nih udah kali ngomongnya gantian. Yaudah ayok silahkan Luhan

Rusahan : Hallo aku Luhan atau Lulu atau Xialu

Thehun_Tampan : HIDUP XIALU!

AlpacaKris : Eh pabbo jangan motong omongan orang!

Rusahan : Ehm aku mau minta maaf kalau aku punya salah karena aku selalu membuat kalian gatahan sama keimutan aku. Ehm aku juga minta maaf karena belom bisa memaafkan mu Cadel! Ohiya kalian lancar ya puasanya:)

KamjongPutih : HAHAHAH EMANG ENAK LO CADEL!

Thehun_Tampan : Berisik lu tem! Hyunggg Mianheeeee

Suhohoho : Udah ayok next! hemmmm Krisss buru!

AlpacaKris : Gue Kris atau Duizhang mau minta maaf kalau punya salah dan gue minta maaf karena gue terlalu cool dan keren dan pintar dan smart dan jago 4 bahasa dan..

Suhohoho : Cukup Kris! AYOOO NEXT! EHMMM...Lay Chagi ayo silahkan

LayXing : Sorry siapa ya gue gakenal...yaudah gue mau minta maaf kalau punya salah sama kalian udah sering ngerepotin kalian sama penyakit gue tapi gue seneng ada diantara kalian, sukses ya puasanya! Fighting!

Peri_D.O : Hikssss Hyungggg sedihhhh

TaoCCi : Iya Hyung jadi HUAAAAA Hyung gapernah ngerepotin kok

BaekSone : Iya kita sayang kok sama Hyunggggggg

Suhohoho : Hikshikshiks Yixing SARANGHEOOO!  
AlpacaKris : Oke cukup ya jangan pada nangis kita lanjut ke Nona Byun

BaekSone : YA aku bukan nona Kris...

AlpacaKris : Yaudah ayo buruan Baekiii

BaekSone : Aku Byun Baekhyun mau minta maaf sama kalian ya kalau ada salah trus aku juga minta maaf karena sering ngabisin uang EXO untuk membeli eyeliner dan pada akhirnya Suho Hyung deh yg bayarin makan maafin ya Guys

Suhohoho : Jadi selama ini lo! YA BYUN BAEK!

AlpacaKris : Eh udah ho udah gapapa sedekah buat orang miskin kan lo kaya wahahaha

BaekSone : YA KRIS HYUNG! Lo jadi ngatain gueeeeeee...

AlpacaKris : Ampuuuun hehehehe Yaudah Next Chen Chen

Chentut : Hallo guysss gue Chen Chen disini mau minta maaf ke kalian karena gue hebat nyanyi nya suaranya bagus dan muka gue kotak gue terkenal kocak dan asik trus gue itu yakalian tau sendiri lah

Suhohoho : Yayayayayaya perminta maaf terTroll! lanjut ayo siapa lagi yang belom?

ChansELF : Ehmmm aku Hyung

AlpacaKris : Bisa ga nih orang satu skip aja.

TaoCCi : Iya skip aja deh kalo perlu lindes aja pake truk

Suhohoho : Eh kalian jangan kayak gitu!

ChansELF : Bener tuh kata Suho Hyung jangan kayak gitu

Suhohoho : Bukan maksud gue itu jangan pake truk ngelindes nya sekalian aja pake buldozer wahahahaha

AlpacaKris : Nah boleh tuhhhhh hahahaha

LayXing : Jadi gitu kelakuan leader yg katanya melindungi para dongsaengnya? kali ini Chanyeol kau aku lindungi tenang saja

ChansELF : Gomawoooo Yixing Hyung:)

Suhohoho : Ya bukan seperti itu kok Yixing Chagiiii miaaaaannn

LayXing : Sudah ngomong nih sama dimple gue...Ayo Chanyeol silahkan meminta maaf

ChansELF : Yaudah aku Park Chanyeol adenya Park Yoora aku rapper EXO-K Aku lahir pada tanggal 27 November 1992 Umurku 20 Tahun lalu...

Peri_D.O : YA PARK CHANYEOL kami semua sudah tahu kalau itu

BaekSone : Emang lo pikir ini acara "Perkenalan Diri" apa, ini tuh acara maaf maafan pabbo

AlpacaKris : Oke trouble maker kembali berulahhhhh

ChansELF : Ohiya mianheee:) yaudah sebenarnya selama ini aku gapunya salah, kalian aja lebay, kan aku cuman bercanda doang tapi kalian marah beneran udah tau aku kan cuma...

_*LayXing Block ChansELF from group*_

LayXing : Aissssh nyesel banget udah ngebela dia

AlpacaKris : Kan udah gue bilang

Suhohoho : Tuh makanya Yixing jangan nge bela dia mending belain aku

Thehun_Tampan : WOOOOOO PENGEN BGT LO Hyung

Suhohoho : Yahelah semua ini gara gara lo kali Magnae

BaekSone : YAAAAH Lay Hyung kok Chanyeol di Block dari group?

Peri_D.O : Biarin apa Byun Baek kalau ada dia yg ada acaranya maaf maafannya keluar dari jalur

BaekSone : Bukan itu masalahnya, sekarang dia lagi ngerebut laptop aku buat pake acc akuuuu ahhh tolong

BaekSone : Ya Yixing Hyung kenapa aku di block dari Group kan aku belom selesai ngomong

LayXing : Ya Park Chanyeol jangan mengambil laptop Baekhyun

BaekSone : Bodoooo pokoknya kau harus invite aku lagiiiii

BaekSone : Hyung lebih baik aku left chat ajaya dari pada tiang listrik ini... JDSNGIRNGEOIRNGUIENGOIERNGIO ya PARK CHANYEOL!

_*BaekSone Left from Group*_

BaoziMin : Aku seperti mendengar ada perang dunia 5 di lantai bawah

Chentut : Nadooo aku juga mendengarnya Min

KamjongPutih : Apa terdengar sampai sana? Kalian untung mendengarnya doang bagaimana dengan kita yg di satu dorm

Thehun_Tampan : Huaaaa kamar Chanbaek berisikkkkk-_-

Peri_D.O : Sepertinya habis ini ada yang bakal beli laptop baru

LayXing : memang kenapa Chanbaek?

Suhohoho : Mereka pasti sekarang lagi berantem trus main lempar-lemparan laptop

Thehun_Tampan : Dan berujung salah satu dari laptop mereka patah

Peri_D.O : Pasti besok Baekki gabisa jalan deh

TaoCCi : Ishhhh Chanbaek selalu sajaaa seperti ini

AlpacaKris : EHmmm Kyungsoo maksudmu gabisa jalan apa?

Suhohoho : Ya Kris jangan menanyakan hal vulgar disini

Peri_D.O : Kok vulgar sih Hyung dih mesum lo, orang maksudnya pasti mereka berantem trus pasti Chanyeol yg menang trus mereka bakal lari larian trus kan kakinya Baeki pendek pasti dia capek ngejarnya trus kakinya sakit

KamjongPuting : Taunih Suho Hyung jadi mesum

Thehun_Tampan : Hiiiii Suho Hyung mesum ih Lay Hyung Suho Hyung mesummm tuh

Rusahan : EH Maknae gausah ngatain orang, mending lu ngaca tuh apa perlu gue pinjemin kaca

Suhohoho : Wahahahaha emang enak lu Hun!

LayXing : Gausah nyorakin orang kalau sendiri nya juga gituuu

AlpacaKris : Woy hallo kalau kayak gini acara ga selesai selesai nihhh yaudah lanjut Kyungsoo-ah

Peri_D.O : Horeee aku:) Aku Kyungsoo si main vocal Exo ingin meminta maaf karena aku punya salah kadang masaknya gaenak trus maafin ya sama karena aku imut aku juga minta maaf. Maafin ya guysss

ChansELF : Aku juga main vocal

Chentut : Aku juga main vocal kok

Suhohoho : YAYAYAY kalian gausah kayak di Happy Camp ya!

AlpacaKris : Heheheh iyaaadeh.

Thehun_Tampan : Gapapa kok Kyungsoo Hyung yang penting nanti kalo buka puasa bikinin Kimchi Kurma ya

KamjongPutih : Emang ada Kimchi Kurma?

BaoziMin : Aku maunya kolak Bakpau

Chentut : Kalau ga ramen kari ayam juga enak

Suhohoho : Cukuppppp requestnya ya! Ayooo next Kamjong!

KamjongPutih : Aku Kim Jongin gamau banyak ngomong aku cuman minta maaf karena aku terlahir sangat sexy dan jago nge dance sekian.

AlpacaKris : ...Kai?

Peri_D.O : Cowo item gue kenapa? Sakit o,o

Thehun_Tampan : Jong lo ga sekalian minta maaf karena kulit lo item wahahahaha

KamjongPutih : YAAA MAKNAE AWAS KAU!

Suhohoho : Udehhhh udehhh the Last Maknae Buruan minta maaf lu!

Thehun_Tampan : Gue OHGitu Sehun cuman mau minta maaf karena gue gapernah punya salah sama kalian trus gue mau minta cinta kembali kepada seseorang berinisial L

Chentut : Lay Hyung?

LayXing : Gue Hun?

Suhohoho : Kok lo pake segala cinta cintaan sama Yixing gue! Dih TMT lu kalapppp

Thehun_Tampan : apadah kok Lay Hyung, Luhan Hyung lah LUHAN HYUNG WOY

Rusahan : Gue Hun? Eh sorry emang lo kenal gue ya? kan kita gakenal

KamjongPutih : BUAHHAHAHAHAH EMANG ENAK LO HUN

Thehun_Tampang : Ya Chagiaaaa maafin akuuu

Rusahan : Ga denger denger pake headsetttt

Thehun_Tampan : Hyung ini kan chat masa ga denger sih?

Rusahan : BODO SUKA SUKA GUE!

Suhohoho : EH UDAH KALI BERANTEM MOLOOO...Ohiya maknae satu lagi! Ayyyyyo Taooo buruan!

TaoCCi : Hiks aku dilupakannn...Yaudah aku HuangZitao mau minta maaf karena udah mau bulan puasa trus aku juga minta maaf udah sering ngajak mandi bareng tapi karena mau puasa jd gabisa lagi deh tapi kalo sama Kris gege tetep yaaa love you all!

Chentut : Kalau gue jadi Kris Hyung sih udah merinding nih

KamjongPutih : Bener banget nih gue juga Hyung

BaoziMin : Siaaaan sih Kris mandi sama panda mulu wahahahaha pukpukpuk

AlpacaKris : Udeh udehhhh elah sirik lu semua. BTW tapi kayaknya masih ada satu orang yg blm minta maaf siapa ya?

TaoCCi : Ehiya siapa ya Hyung?

Peri_D.O Iya siapa ya?

Chentut : Aku tahuuuuu

BaoziMin : YEEEY Laki gue pinter siapa emang chen chen?

LayXing : Tumben Chen, siapa emang?

Chentut : Manager Hyung belom Eyang Sooman juga

BaoziMin : *sweetdrop*

TaoCCi : *Ugly Cries kayak Suho Hyung*

Suhohoho : Bisa ga sih gausah bahas gue nangis

AlpacaKris : Chen forever Trolllll...

Peri_D.O : Nih kan Xiumin Hyung Kris Hyung Lay Hyung Luhan Hyung Chanbaek couple Chen aku Kamjong trus Sehun Tao.

KamjongPutih : Iya siapa ya?

Suhohoho : Eh masih kurang satu? woy ngaku kaliiii gantle dikit jangan buang waktu waktu, minta maaf doang kok

LayXing : Gue tau siapa nih yg ga gantle yg belom minta maaf dari tadi

AlpacaKris : Siapa Xing emang...eh kayaknya gue tau juga

Suhohoho : Siapa sih emang? Gue yakin tuh orang cemen banget deh. Cepet kasih tau gueeee

LayXing : Bener mau dikasih tau? Kris kasih tau deh siapa yg dari tadi ngomong mulu sampe lupa minta maaf

AlpacaKris : Namanya berinisial S * U * H * O

Peri_D.O : Kriss hyung itu namanya bukan inisial pabbo!

AlpacaKris : Eh iya hehehehe

Suhohoho : Siapa tuh S * U * H * O kayaknya gue pernah tau

KamjongPutih : Eloooo pabbo elooo Hyung elooo itu udah jelas jelas SUHO bukan Siwon!

Suhohoho : Ehiya gue...eh berarti gue cemen dan ga gantle dong

LayXing : That`s Right beb

Suhohoho : EH DEMI APA YIXING MANGGIL GUE BEB DEMI APAAAAA WOYYY

Peri_D.O : Yah mulai lagi dehhhh...udah ah cape gabakal berenti nih orang kalau udah najongnya kambuh

KamjongPutih : Duh Yixing Hyung salah banget nih iya ah gue left aja ikut Kyungsoo

Chentut : RETWEET NIH... YOK Min mending kita beli buat saur ntar

BaoziMin : Yuuuuk deh

_*Peri_D.O , KamjongPutih , Chentut , BaoziMin Left for Group*_

TaoCCi : Kris Ge tuh kan udah pada left group kita juga yuk capek ah dari tadi ga ada yg bener

AlpacaKris : Iyanih ah Yixing lo sangat sangat SALAH NGOMONG

LayXing : Gueeee? Astaaaagaaa demi ya tadi mau nulis Bebek bukan Beb

Suhohoho : kamu bohong kamu bohong lagi lagi...

Thehun_Tampan : Demi gue tau yg lo nyanyiin Hyung, itukan lagu Syahrini yg sexy banget yg bulu matanya udah kayak badai ah gila kalaaapp

Rusahan : Oh Sehun jadi setelah Miranda Kerr lo bakal suka sama Syahrini? Apa tadi lo bilang sexy? BODO GUE FIX GABAKAL KENAL SAMA LO! GUE OFF BYE

Thehun_Tampan : YAAAA LULU HYUNGGG HUWEEEEE...Aku off juga deh kayak nya mau ke dorm exo m dulu mau minta maaf huhuhu

_*Rusahan , Thehun_Tampan left from Group*_

AlpacaKris : Elu sih HO pake segala nyanyi lagu Syahrini

TaoCCi : Siapa tuh Ge Syahrini? Mba mba jualan bulu mata?

LayXing : Duh udah gabener semua nih...eh tinggal kita berempat?

Suhohoho : Iyaaaa beb kamu emang mau nya berberapa berdua? Yuk sini *wink*

AlpacaKris : Oke ini mulai senonoh mending gue kabur bawa Tao... Kajja Taooo

LayXing : Huweeeee Kris tunggu gue, gamau digodain om om pendekkkkk

END

Eh sorry ya update lama sama chap ini rada aneh gatau kenapa aku lagi gamood buat nulis. Setelah banyak berdoa aku belom rezeki di sbm, aku ga lolos di SBM hiksss sedih banget demi tapi tetep optimis di Simak Semoga berhasil doain yaaaa! Trus kan besok puasa aku segenap 12 aliens yg aku cintai meminta maaf ya. Ohiya udah ada yg nnt Happy Camp belom? Sumpah itu lawak banget kalian harus nonton bgtbgt! Okedeh Dont Forget to RnR!

Love

Eunhuna


	14. Chapter 14

EXO in Chat Room

Eunhuna

Warning : Garing Krenyes, Bahasa ga sesuai EYD

Part XIIII

Sahur ala DDR

(Different Dorm Relationship)

**HunHan = Sehun + Luhan**

**2.30 AM**

_Thehun_Tampan *Sign On* Started Conv. with Rusahan_

Thehun_Tampan : Hyungggggg

Rusahan : Waeeee?

Thehun_Tampan : Kau begadang?

Rusahan : Aniyo.

Thehun_Tampan : Kirain begadang mikirin aku...mehehehehe

Rusahan : Kepedean banget looooo

Thehun_Tampan : Trus ngapain dong bangun jam segini?

Rusahan : Kok lo kepo, urusin aja tuh dulu sih Miranda Kere. Dia model tapi kok kere sih.

Thehun_Tampan : Bukan kere Hyung tapi Kerr

Rusahan : Bodo amat ga perduli gue, tuh kan lo hun terus aja belain dia. Issssh

Thehun_Tampan : Dih siapa yg belain sih? Itu namanya ngebenerin soalnya Hyung salah sebutin namanya

Rusahan : Trus kalau lo ngebetulin namanya emang dia tau? Trus dia bakal terima kasih sama lo trus dia bakal bilang "Gomawo Sehunnieee" ENGGA KAN?!

Thehun_Tampan : Aisssssh iya mianheeee Hyung

Rusahan : Udaaaah tutup pintu maafnya!

Thehun_Tampan : Yaudah aku masuk ke pintu hati kamu aja, kan aku udah megang kunci hati kamu.

Rusahan : Gombalan lo basi Hun.

Thehun_Tampan : Tapi Hyung pasti lagi merona kan sekarang? WAHAHAHHAHA

Rusahan : SOK TAU! Udah ah gue mau bantuin Yixing masak sana lo maknae Pabbo

Thehun_Tampan : Ya Hyung changkaman...aku belom selesai ngomong tauuu! Lagian Yixing Hyung bisa masak sendiri tanpa harus dibantuin.

Rusahan : Dih suka suka gue dong mau bantuin apa engga, emangnya lo maknae si tukang malessss

Thehun_Tampan : Iya aku males tapi aku gapernah males buat ga mikirin kamu Hyung

Rusahan : CUKUP ini masih jam 2.30 AM dan lo udah bergombal ria, dasar om om gombal!

Thehun_Tampan : Aku emang om om gombal tapi gombalnya cuman buat kamuuu Lulu Hyung

Rusahan : Aissssh arrasooo gue maafin lo, tapi plisss gausah gombal lagi! Lo mau besok liat muka gue seperti tomat hah!

Thehun_Tampan : Tuhkan Hyung meronaaaaa...Hyeeeey dimaafin. Gomawo Hyungggggg

Rusahan : Ga segampang itu dapet maaf dari gueee tauuuu! Ada syaratnya

Thehun_Tampan : Apatuh syaratnya? Kasih tau dong? Kamu minta peluk apa minta cium? Cium dimana pipi apa bibir?

Rusahan : YA MESUM BUKAN ITU! Issssh cepat tua gue kalau ngomong sama lo! Pokoknya besok pas buka gue mau ada Ice Cream Strowberry super banyak!  
T

hehun_Tampan : Hyunggg kalau buka langsung pake Ice Cream perut mu bisa sakittttt, aku gamau kamu sakitttt

Rusahan : Bodooo pokoknya kalau ga ada Ice Cream gue gamau maafin looooo. Ngertiiii Sehunnieeee?

Thehun_Tampan : Neeee arraso, tapi Hyung udah gamarah lagi kan?

Rusahan : Ehmmmm udah tapi masih sedikit marah sih, tapi yaudah lah pokoknya lo besok bawain Ice Cream ya?

Thehun_Tampan : Iya Chagiiii, sekarang kan udah maafan kamu jangan pake "Gue Elo" lagi dong. Pakenya "Aku Kamu"

Rusahan : Iyeeee maknaeeeee...Udah ah aku mau keluar dulu ya sepertinya yg lain sudah siap siap bangunnnn.

Thehun_Tampan : Yaudaaaah deh met saur kamunyaaaa...semangat puasanya!

Rusahan : Neeeeee Sehunnie juga met sawurrrrrr.

_Rusahan , Thehun_Tampan *Sign OFF*_

* * *

**Sulay = Suho + Lay**

**3.00 AM**

_Suhohoho *Sign On* Started Conv. with LayXing_

Suhohoho : *Sent Buzz*

Suhohoho : *Sent Buzz*

Suhohoho : *Sent Buzz*

Suhohoho : *Sent Buzz*

Suhohoho : *Sent Buzz*

Suhohoho : *Sent Buzz*

Suhohoho : *Sent Buzz*

Suhohoho : *Sent Buzz*

Suhohoho : *Sent Buzz*

Suhohoho : *Sent Buzz*

Suhohoho : *Sent Buzz*

Suhohoho : *Sent Buzz*

Suhohoho : *Sent Buzz*

LayXing : YAAA! Pabbo berisik kau! Ada apa sih pagi pagi gini!?

Suhohoho : Chagi kan hari ini kita sahur, aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu kok supaya tidak telat sahur.

LayXing : Kau baru bangun memang?

Suhohoho : Iya kenapa emang? Kamu juga baru bangun kan?

LayXing : Maneeee baru bangun, udah dari tadi kali.

Suhohoho : Lah kamu udah bangun dari tadi? Emang ngapain kan sahurnya aja jam 3.

LayXing : Kalau aku ga bangun cepat nanti mereka mau sahur pake apa?

Suhohoho : Hah? Maksudnya?

LayXing : Aku bangun cepat tuh buat masakin mereka makanan untuk sahur.

Suhohoho : Ohiyaaaa lupa hehehe aku juga mau dong dimasakin sama kamu sahurnya.

LayXing : Gausah manja di sana udah ada Kyungsoo yg masak.

Suhohoho : Yaaaaaaaaaaaah tapi aku maunya sama kamu.

LayXing : Dihhhh apaansih, eh lupa kan gue masih marah sama lo ih sana pergi gue mau bangunin member yang lain.

Suhohoho : Jadi Chagi masih marah sama aku?-_-

LayXing : IYA! Kamu tuh kemaren udah buat kesalahan yg fatal.

Suhohoho : Jadi kamu belom maafin aku juga?

LayXing : Belom lah, aku tuh males sama cowo kayak kamu udah sana pergi.

Suhohoho : Yaudah kalau kamu marah aku, aku sih gapernah marah sama kamu. Kamu bales chat aku aja udah seneng banget. Ehm...sekali lagi aku minta maaf ya Xing.

LayXing : Ya...

Suhohoho : ...

Suhohoho : ...

LayXing : Myunnnn kenapa?

Suhohoho : Gapapa aku ngerasa bersalah aja sama kamu, kamu marah kayak gini gara gara aku sampe kamu gamau maafin aku lagi. Sedih aja. Padahal ...ah sudahlah

LayXing : Myun? Kamu ngerasa bersalah?

Suhohoho : Iyalah...IYA BANGET. Aku nyakitin seseorang yg bener bener udah sayang banget sama aku sampe kayak gini. Aku ngerasa orang paling bodoh aja.

LayXing : Myun kan lo emang bodoh. Eh maaf...Myun aku udah maafin kamu kok sungguh. Aku kan marah sama kamu juga karena sayang, kalau aku gasayang mana mungkin aku marah.

Suhohoho : Jinjarooo? Kamu udah maafin aku?

LayXing : Udaaah Kim Jun-Myeon aku udah maafin kamu, aku tuh kemarin marah karena aku cemburu. Abis aku sebel sama kamu lebih milih model sok sexy itu, ya emang sexy sih tapikan. Ah taudeh.

Suhohoho : Ciyeeeekan Yixing cembokorrrr hihihi...gomawo chagi udah maafin aku. Chagi tau ga?

LayXing : Apaaaa?

Suhohoho : Kamu juga sexy kok, apalagi kalau senyum nya keliatan trus dimple nya itu loooh wuiiiih ganahan...

LayXing : Issssh apadeh udah ah udah...aku kan malu Suhohoho : Hehehehehe ga usah malu chagi, ohiya yaudah kamu sana bangunin member lain ntar keburu imsak lagi.

LayXing : Ohiya astaga aku lupa, eh tapi Luhan udah bangun sih. Yaudah kamu juga sana bantuin Kyungsoo.

Suhohoho : Okedehhhh kamu met saurrrrr yeaaaa...

LayXing : Iyeaaaa dewchhhhzzzzz met saur MyunMyun.

_Suhohoho , LayXing *Sign OFF*_

***notes***

**Yang kemaren nanya Kris 4 bahasa itu kan Korea, China, English, sama dia bisa pake Aksen China Khusus gitu.**

Makasihhhhh yang udah mau Review aku sangat senang. Sumpah Chap kemaren tuh absurd banget tapi masih ada yg mau review jadi aku sangaat sangatttttt berterima kasih sama kalian. Yang minta edisi ramadhan nih aku buatin HunHan sama SuLay, kan mereka beda dorm tuh jadi kasian aja saur nya dipisah padahal yang lain asik suap suapan hahaha. Ohiyaaa kalian Selamat Puasa jugaaa ya! Kalau misalnya tiba tiba laper atau aus disiang hari kalian nonton video video EXO aja yang banyak ga dosa kok liatin cowo cowo kece kalo puasa. Yaudaaah sekali lagi Dont Forget to RnR.

Love

Eunhuna


	15. Chapter 15

EXO in Chat Room

Eunhuna

Warning : Garing Krenyes, Bahasa ga sesuai EYD

Part XX Bukber Yuk!

Part 1

_*Suhohoho Started Conv. with AlpacaKris*_

Suhohoho : Krissss

AlpacaKris : Waeee?

Suhohoho : Kita jadi bukber ga nih?

AlpacaKris : Bukber siapa?

Suhohoho : Exo-k Exo-m lahhhh

AlpacaKris : Ohiyeeee yaudah yuuuk boleh tuh, pgn nyobain makanannya bukannya Emak Kyungsoo. Bosen gue makan yg di masak Yixing mulu

Suhohoho : YEEEE elu harusnya bersyukur, Yixing tuh klo masak selalu enakkk. Lu aja pabbo gabisa menghayati masakan seorang Zhang Yixing

AlpacaKris : Iye tau tau deh pacarnya tau dehhh, eh yauds mau dmn bukber nya?

Suhohoho : Di dorm aja, boleh dorm Exo-k kalo ga Exo-m

AlpacaKris : Yahelahhh Dorm mulu, diluar donggg kali kali Suhohoho : Yah ngapain diluar sih, di Dorm juga enak. Makanan ada yg buat gratis lagi.

AlpacaKris : Orang kaya maunya yg gratis gratis, Ho ayolah makan di Hanamasa aja plisss

Suhohoho : Engga ada deh, kalau mau masak daging Yixing juga bisa kan. Mau Spagetti Kyungsoo jagonya.

AlpacaKris : Iyadeh iyaaa. Mau kapan nih jadinya? Hemmm di Dorm Exo-K aja kali yaaaa

Suhohoho : Yaudah di Dorm gue aja juga boleh. Eh kita mending nanya in aja enaknya makan apa nanti sm Yixing Kyungsoo

AlpacaKris : Iyatuh boleh mumpung orang nya lagi ON

_*Suhohoho Invited LayXing , Peri_D.O To Join Conv*_

Peri_D.O : Ada paan nich tumbennnn?

AlpacaKris : Gini Do, gue sama Suho pengen ngadain bukber gitu deh Exo-k sama Exo-m

LayXing : Oh bukberrr boleh tuhhhh

Suhohoho : Yessss bukber sm Yixing...:)

LayXing : Sama semuanya sihhhh bukan sama kamu dong woooo

AlpacaKris : Ehmmm, gausah pacaran disini lu berdua

Peri_D.O : Taunihhhhh, yaudahhh aku sih mau aja bukber. Aku bakal masak deh yg enak

Suhohoho : Nah itu maksud kita, jadi nanti lo sama Yixing masak yaaaa

AlpacaKris : Iyaaa masak yang enak deh pokoknyaaaa

LayXing : Yaudahhhh boleh, tapi mau masak apa yg enakkk?

Peri_D.O : Nahhh iya masak apaan nih? Ntar kalau masaknya ga sesuai mereka gamau lagi

AlpacaKris : Ehiya Ho bener tuh, kita aturan tanya dulu ke semua member mau buka pake apa

Suhohoho : Yaudaaaah itu gampang ntar bisa ditanyainnnn, trus minum siapa yg mau buat?

AlpacaKris : Ohiya minuman, kan nanti ada yg bikin teh, es buah, sop buah, jus, sama apaan lagi yak

Peri_D.O : Banyak amaaaat woy betewe...lu aja sono Hyung buka sm keluarga luuuu

LayXing : Tau nihhhh ntar banyak banyak ga abisss lagiiii

AlpacaKris : Ehiyasihhhh...

Suhohoho : Gini aja minumannya teh anget, Es Buah, sama Es kelapa gimana?

LayXing : Nah iyaaaa itu aja lah cukuppppp, nanti aku bikin puding sm kolak deh

AlpacaKris : Iyadeh aku setuju, eh betewe kolak apaan Xing?

LayXing : Kata Author nya pokoknya enak dehhh isinya pisang kolang kaling sama ubi gitu

Peri_D.O : Ohhhh iya enak tuh, trus siapa aja yg bikin minuman?

Suhohoho : Nih nanti HunHan sama Chanbaek bikin es buah trus ChenMin bikin teh trus KrisTao sama Kai bikin Es kelapa ya

AlpacaKris : Yah kok aku bikinnya bertiga sama Kai? Aku kan maunya berdua Tao doangggg

LayXing : Ah elah ribet luuuu Hyung kalau lu berdua tuh es kelapa ga bakal jadi jadi.

Suhohoho : Iyaaa udah deh gapapa sama Jongin

Peri_D.O : Iyaaa Hyung gitu gitu dia jagooo masak loh kayak akuuu

AlpacaKris : Iyadehhh sipsipppp, trus Ho lu ngapainnnn dong?

Suhohoho : Gue sih cmn tinggal mengawasi kalian, gue takut tergoda kalau masak masak gitu

LayXing : EHHH GA ADA! Lo jugaaa harus bantuin, yaudah lo gabagian masak masak dehhh

AlpacaKris : Dih Xing kok curangggg sih gue juga mau itumah

LayXing : Dia ga bagian masak, tapi dia bagian repot harus nemenin gue sm Kyungsoo belanja beli bahan. Trus nyiapin tempat beliin bahan yg kurang

Peri_D.O : HAHAHAHA emang enak luuu Hyungggg

Suhohoho : Yaaaah Xingggg kan itu capek banget masa nyiapain tempan aku sendiri jugaaa...

LayXing : Ga ada penolakan Suho Hyung ganteng...pokoknya lo harus kerjain yaaaa

Suhohoho : Siappp deh bu Bossss!

AlpacaKris : Yaudah kita besok tanya tanyain mereka ya mau makan apaaP

Peri_D.O : Iya nanti kita tanyain dehhhhh Suhohoho : Yaudahhhh okedeh syippp

TBC

Sorrrrrry banget aku lama ga update dari kemaren ga nge feel banget buat lanjut nihhhh FF gatau deh kenapa...tapi kalau ini nanti aku lanjutin kooook! YakSOK! Hahahahah ini sebenarnya pengen dijadiin satu part aja tapi ga greget gituuuu. Pokoknya semakin banyak yg review semakin cepet lagi aku Update yaaa:D Ohiyaaa Udah ada yg nntn weekly belom? Sumpahhh itu kebangetan banget lucunya apalagi Taonya hahahaha betewe udah dulu ya cuapcuap nya. Dont Forget to RnR yaaak!

Love

Eunhuna


	16. Chapter 16

EXO in Chat Room

Eunhuna

Warning : Garing Krenyes, Bahasa ga sesuai EYD

Part XVI

Bukbe Yuk! Part 2

_*Suhohoho started Conv. With KamjongPutih*_

Suhohoho : Temmm dimanaaa?

KamjongPutih : Hatimuuuu Hyung

Suhohoho : Yeeee seriusannn

KamjongPutih : Maennn PS sama Eunhyuk Hyung di dorm suju

Suhohoho : Maen PS apa nonton bokep?

KamjongPutih : Dua duanya juga boleh

Suhohoho : EH puasa pabbo! Gua bilangin Kyungsoo luuuu

KamjongPutih : iyaaa iyaaa boong deng sumpah lagi maen PS doang gueee bang ampun jangan bilang D.O Chagi ne:)

Suhohoho : Yaudah tapi ada syaratnya

KamjongPutih : Yahelah pake segala syarat, apaan emang? Perasaan gue betewe ga enak nih

Suhohoho : Lu ntar dari dorm suju ke pasar yeee

KamjongPutih : Tuhkan bener, buset Hyung puasa puasa gini disuruh kepasar. Gue kan lagi menikmati free time gue

Suhohoho : Ga ada penolakan dan ga usah sok bahasa inggris, orang item ga cocok ngomong bahasa inggris

KamjongPutih : Hyunggg jahat bener dah gue baru maen pisan ini, baru nempel pantat gue di kamar Eunhyuk Hyung

Suhohoho : Eh kan tadi gue ga bilang sekarang, gue bilang ntar kalo lu udahan maennya

KamjongPutih : Ohiyeee sih, tapi ngapain dah kepasar? Biasa nya juga elu sama D.O Chagi kan? Kenapa sekarang jadi gue

Suhohoho : Nih kan kita mau ngadain bukber sama Exo-M di dorm Exo-k, trus lu kebagian bikin es kelapa sama KrisTao

KamjongPutih : Ah demi bukber aseeeeek, eh bentar kok gue digabung sama KrisTao? kok gue ga bareng D.O chagiiiiii Hyungggg?

Suhohoho : Udahaaa fix gabisa diubahhhh temmmm

KamjongPutih : Ntar yang ada gue mulu yang kerja Hyung trus tuh orang dua malah asik pacaran deh ah beteee gamau ahhh

Suhohoho : Yahelahhh ayooo dong temmm plisssss demi Kyungsoo

KamjongPutih : Mane demi demi an skrg aja udah yg ke pasar beli bahan gue doang trus tuh orang dua ngapain Hyung?

Suhohoho : Ntar mereka yg bikin kannn tem

KamjongPutih : Ah ga adillll trus yang laen gimana?

Suhohoho : HunHan sama ChanBaek bikin es buah ChenMin bikin teh manis elu sama KrisTao bikin es kelapa

KamjongPutih : TUHKAAAAN YANG LAIN COUPLE2AN GUE MASA SENDIRI HYUNG SHIROOOO!

Suhohoho : Yahelah bocahhhh trus lu maunya gimana?

KamjongPutih : Maunya sama D.O Chagi, sekalipun itu disuruh motong bawang goreng oncom gue mau deh yang penting sama D.O

Suhohoho : Ga adaaa! lu sama Kyungsoo ntar jadi ribet, kasian ntar yg ada klo lo bantuin Kyungsoo ga konsen masaknya

KamjongPutih : Yaudah Hyung tinggal pilih mau ngacak pembagian kelompoknya lagi atau gue ga bakal mau bantuin?

Suhohoho : Dihhhh kok lu sekarang malah kayak ngancem guee?

KamjongPutih : Mau pilih mana Hyung? Buru ah jawab gua mau ngadu pes lagi nih sama Eunhyuk Hyung

Suhohoho : Iyeiyeeee ntar gue acak lagi kelompoknyaaa ya, ngibul lu paling nonton american pie kan lu berdua. Sepik sepik nge pes lagi

KamjongPutih : Sotil lu Hyung. Yaudah pokoknya acak lagi ya Hyung seadil adilnyaaaa

Suhohoho : Iyeee yaudah kalau udahan nontonnya pulang luuu

KamjongPutih : Iyee bawel nih. Syippppp

_*KamjongPutih Left Chat* *KamjongPutih SIGN OFF*_

* * *

_*Suhohoho started Conv. With AlpacaKris*_

Suhohoho : Kriesssss masalah nihhh puyengggg

AlpacaKris : Kalau puyeng dikonidin aja Ho...

Suhohoho : Bukan puyeng itu pabbooo

AlpacaKris : Napeee emang ada masalah lagi sama member?

Suhohoho : Iye sih Item ngambek kaga mau bantuin nyiapin bukberan

AlpacaKris : Yaudah biarin aja gausah diajak tuh oranggg

Suhohoho : Yeeee elu lagi, dia minta pembagian kelompok nya diubah lagi.

AlpacaKris : Kok dia seenaknya aja sih Ho ngerubah apa yg kita udah rencanain

Suhohoho : Dia gamau sama lu sama panda, kata dia ga adil yg lain couple dia malah nyampur ama elu

AlpacaKris : Ehiya sih bener kasian si Kamjong

Suhohoho : Nah makanya itu pengen gue acakkk lagiii, gimana lu mau ga?

AlpacaKris : Gue sih sejujurnya gamau karena nanti gue dipisah sama Tao, tapi karena gue leader baik hati dan bijak, gue setuju di acak lagi

Suhohoho : Iya deh terserah luuuu, yaudah gue acak lagi nih jadinya yang buat teh manis siapa betewe?

AlpacaKris : Yang buat teh manis Xiumin sama Sehun

Suhohoho : Oke bentar gue catet dulu, bikin teh manis fix Xiumin Sehun. Trus es kelapa?

AlpacaKris : Karena gue yakin bikin es kelapa susah jadi gue Chanyeol Chen Luhan

Suhohoho : Dih sotil lu tau dari mana bikin es kelapa susah?

AlpacaKris : Gatau tadi gue dibisikin authornyaaa me he he he he

Suhohoho : Sippp bikin es kelapa Duizhang, Chanyeol, Chen sama Luhan. Lanjut bikin es buah?

AlpacaKris : Yaudah tuh sisanya Tao, Kai, Baekhyun.

Suhohoho : Oke sip es buah Tao, Kai, Baekhyun sama Kim Jun-Myeon

AlpacaKris : Dihhh apa apaan luuu Ho ikut ikut bikin es buahhh?!

Suhohoho : Biarin ah seengganya gue kerja dari pada disuruh nyiapin meja karpen piring gelas sendewek

AlpacaKris : Tapi lu tetep nemenin Yixing sama Kyungsoo belanja kan?

Suhohoho : Iya lahhh so pasti itu mah sobbbb

AlpacaKris : Taudeh kalau udah sama Yixing mah semangattt, betewe ntar itu udah kayak jalan keluarga yak

Suhohoho : Jalan jalan keluarga maksud lo?

AlpacaKris : Iyeee bapak SUHO emak YIXING anak D.O wkwkwkwkwk

Suhohoho : apa kata lu bae dah Krisssss. Yaudah buru sana kasih tau member Exo-M pembagian kelompoknya, bilang GA ADA PENOLAKAN DAN DIUBAH LAGI!

AlpacaKris : SIAAAAP!

TBC

Yeeeey aku janji kan Update kilat tapi ga sekilat anginnya SEHUN wkwkwkwkwk hayooo penasaran kan ntar mereka terima ga yak pembagiannya diacak, trus kira kira siapa yg bakal kena sembur gegara ini...hahaha pokoknya tunggu chap depan yaaa! Ohiyaaa yang minta Show EXO itu setau aku baru Weekly idol sama Happy Camp yang full member, paling Star King sama 1000 song apa gitu kalau ga salah tapi ga full member. Aku sangat berterima kasih sama yg udah review sampai chap ini BIG THUMBS buat kalian! Dari awal aku perhatiin disini ga ada yg penasaran sama aku nih siapa sih aku? hahahha *gapenting* Oke cukup cuapcuapnyaaa Dont Forget to RnR nya yaaaa

Love

Eunhuna


	17. Chapter 17

EXO in Chat Room

Eunhuna

Warning : Garing Krenyes, Bahasa ga sesuai EYD

Part XVI

Bukbe Yuk! Part 3

*Suhohoho created group EXO Bukber*  
*Invited Thehun_Tampan , Rusahan , BaekSone , ChansELF , BaoziMin , Chentut , KamjongPutih , TaoCCi , AlpacaKris To join group*

Suhohoho : Guyssss

Thehun_Tampan : Wae Hyung?

BaekSone : Ada apa Hyung? itu apaan nama groupnya? Bukber?

ChansELF : Bukber tuh Buka bareng chagiaaa?

TaoCCi : Hah? BUKA BARENG? BUKA BUKAAN BARENG MAKSUDNYA?

AlpacaKris : Duh panda gue kebanyakan maen sama lu sih Hun-_-

Thehun_Tampan : Dih kok gue sih Hyung? Kenapa emang gue?

AlpacaKris : Dia kelewat belet kayak lu, udah beletnya sekarang mikirnya aneh aneh lagi.

KamjongPutih : Sabar ya Hyung emang tuh kalau maen sama Magnae jadi gajelas.

AlpacaKris : Gausah ngatai orang Tem, lu juga sama nyaaa!

BaoziMin : Trio magnae tuh ga ada yg bener belet semua emang sok polos padahal aslinya...ya lu tau sendiri lah

Chentut : Setuju deh sama kamu Min *iklan Chunkybar*

BaekSone : Hyung yaudah buruan ini kita mau ngapain?

Suhohoho : Ah lu pada ngomong mulu sih gue kan jadi lupa tadi mau ngomong paan...

AlpacaKris : *nepok jidat* kebiasaan pikunnya sama kayak cowonya...jadi gini guys kita mau buka bareng

TaoCCi : Tuhkan BUKA BARENG IH KITA MAU NGAPAIN BUKA BUKAN BARENG?

AlpacaKris : Huang Zitao yang imut bentar ya aku belom selesai ngomong ini...

TaoCCi : Eh iya Hyung mian neeee

AlpacaKris : Gwenchana... buat kamu apa sih yang engga.

Rusahan : EHM! Ini buka FF TaoRis ya jadi cukup!

Suhohoho : Tau nih kebiasaan banget sok mesra

AlpacaKris : Iyeee maap maap. Nih kan kita lagi pada puasa, gasalah kan kalau ngadain buka bareng. Itu loh buka puasa bareng.

Suhohoho : Ohiye gue inget. Iya jadi gue dan Kris merencanakan Bukber EXO-K sama EXO-M gituuu

AlpacaKris : Alhamdulilah pikunnya sembuh

Thehun_Tampan : Beneran bukber bareng? EXO-K sama EXO-M? Yessss akhirnya buka sama Luhan Hyung jugaaaa

Rusahan : Apaansih Hun kemaren kita juga udah bukber bareng di bubble tea caffe

Thehun_Tampan : Ohiya lupaaaa hehehe

BaoziMin : Dihhhh LUHAN jadi gitu ya sekarang! Buka di luar minum bubble tea ga ngajak gue, CUKSTAWWW

Thehun_Tampan : Kok gitu sih Baozi Hyung, Baozi Hyung kan bisa sama si muka kotak itu.

BaoziMin : Gamau maunya sama Chen trus Luhan juga, lo mah sana aja Hun

Thehun_Tampan : Dih apaan lu Hyung! Sekarang tuh siapapun kalau ngajak Luhan Hyung harus aja gueee juga lahhh

BaoziMin : Pengen banget diajak lu Hun!

Thehun_Tampan : Pengen lahhhh.

BaoziMin : bzzzzzzzzzzz...

AlpacaKris : Etdahhh udah ape udahhh. Jangan kebanyakan pada ngomong ntar tuh leader sok angel pikunnya kumat.

Rusahan : Iya nihhhh... gue tau gue imut cakep tapi gausah di perebutin juga kali...

TaoCCi : Hyung apa sih, udah tau imutan gue.

Rusahan : Dih gueee sihhh

TaoCCi : Gue Hyunggg

Rusahan : GUEEEE LAHHHH POKOKNYA GUE PALING IMUT

TaoCCi : GUE POKOKNYA PALING PALING BANGET PALING PALING IMUTTT

BaekSone : Taeyeon NOONA LAH YANG PALING IMUT!

ChansELF : SANDARA PARK LAH YANG PALING IMUT!

BaekSone : Yeoli...kamu ga bilang aku imut, aku kan juga Baekhyun Park ;( AH YAUDAH SANA PERGI AJA SAMA SANDARAN PARK!

ChansELF : Eh... Eh maksud aku kamu lah yang peling imuttt suerrrr tekewer kewer demiiiii Baekiii hehehe

BaekSone : ISHHH MALESS

Suhohoho : STOPPPPP! Lu semua bikin gue lupa kan tadi mau ngomong apa lagi-_-

AlpacaKris : Duh sampe bukber Ho...tadi yg EXO-K sama EXO-M

Suhohoho : Ohiya lupa, nih jadi nya nanti bukber nya di Dorm EXO-K. Trus gue mau bagiin kerjaan nih.

Rusahan : Hyung kok ga ada Yixing sama Kyungsoo sih?

Thehun_Tampan : Iya kemana mereka? Pantes ga ada yg bawel kayak emak emak hahaha

Suhohoho : Yeeee magnae lu bilang apaan? Yixing kayak emak emak? FIX Lu gausah makan masakan Yixing lagi!

Thehun_Tampan : Ehiya ampun Hyung hehehehe

AlpacaKris : Yixing sama Kyungsoo bagian masak masaknya, ntar kalau bisa para uke yg ga begitu jago masak ikut ngebantuin aja ya inget ngebantuin doang BUKAN NGERECOKIN!

Suhohoho : Iyaaa terus buat minumannya gue sm Kris udah bagi kelompok nih.

AlpacaKris : Buat bikin teh manis itu Xiumin sama Sehun

Thehun_Tampan : Duh orang manis emang tugasnya tuh bikin yang manis manis, kalau Jongin yg bikin ntar jadi Teh PAIT WKWKWKW

KamjongPutih : EH berisiiiik lu! Gua ga kasih update-tan Miranda Ker lagi nih!

Thehun_Tampan : Ehiya ampun jongggg!

Rusahan : EHMMMMM!

Thehun_Tampan : EH Luhan Hyung hehehe...gajadi Jong ampun gajadi minta Miranda Kerr Kerr an deh guee iya gajadi...

AlpacaKris : Nih lanjut ye terus yg bikin sop buah itu Tao, Kai, Baekhyun

KamjongPutih : Hyung? Kenapa gue ditaroh bareng uke uke aneh-_-

BaekSone : EH ITEM lu bilang apaan tadi?

KamjongPutih : LU ANEH HYUNG UKE ANEH!

BaekSone : YAAAAK! *nyolok mata Jongin*

KamjongPutih : Duh mata gue selabar Kyungsoo Chagi deh...

Suhohoho : Rebek rebek...lanjut yak sekarang yg bikin es kelapa Chanyeol, Kris, Chen, Luhan.

Rusahan : Yeeeey bareng KrisYeol sm ChenChen

Thehun_Tampan : Hyunggg kenapa Lulu Hyung di masukin bareng kelompok Seme lebih aneh dari pada uke nya, ya Lulu Hyung gaboleh genittt!

ChansELF : Dasar seme over protective

Chentut : Seme lebay luuuu

Thehun_Tampan : Hyung gamau tauuu pokoknya lulu Hyung gaboleh sekelompok sama mereka

Suhohoho : ENAK AJA LU! Gua gamau ngerubah kelompok lu pada untuk kedua kalinya! Trus pokoknya gue gamau tau hari H lu harus pada siap bikin minumannya!

AlpacaKris : Iya kalau bisa H-1 beli bahannya di pasar, kalau gatau pasar dimana belinya bareng Kyungsoo sama Yixing

BaekSone : Hyung bentar deh, maksudnya dua kali dirubah apaan?

Thehun_Tampan : Iya kok dua kali? Jadi ini kelompoknya udah di acak gitu apa gimana?

Suhohoho : Iyeee tadinya karena gue gamau repot kelompoknya itu satu couple satu couple, tapi karena kamjong menolak jadi kita ubah

AlpacaKris : Iya tadi nya HunHan ChenMin ChanBaek sama KrisTao itu bisa satu kelompok tapi...

KamjongPutih : Gue nyuruh mereka ngacak lah, gimana engga lu pada couple2an gue sendewek bareng KrisTao. Ogah.

ChansELF : Dih Jong kok lu nyebelin sih!

Thehun_Tampan : Iya kok lu seenaknya ngerubah sihhh. Udah enak tuh gue sama Lulu Hyung

KamjongPutih : Bodo bodo bodo.

Thehun_Tampan : Ah elah nyebelin lu gaseru ah malesss '

KamjongPutih : Ah berisik lu Hun gue doain lu biar beneran albino

Thehun_Tampan : DIIHHHH TEMEN APAAN LU DOAIN TEMENNYA SAKIT

KamjongPutih : BODO LU GASAKIT AJA UDAH KAYAK BENERAN SAKIT!

Thehun_Tampan : KOK SONGONG SIH JONG!

KamjongPutih : BODO SETERAH GUE MAU SONGONG KE BENGONG KEK

Thehun_Tampan : SINI LU KALAU BERANI SAMPERIN GUE!

KamjongPutih : PENGEN BANGET GUE SAMPERIN LUUUU

Suhohoho : ETDAH UDAAAAAAAAAAH! POKOKNYA GAMAU TAU! LUSA KITA BUKBER! BESOK PADA BELI BAHAN NGERTI!

ChansELF : Suho Hyung kalau marah lebih serem dari Kyuhyun Hyung yak Suhohho : EH TIANG LISTRIK NGOMONG APAAN LOOOO?

ChansELF : Ampunnn Hyungggg

FIN

Yessss akhirnya update juga nih. Eh aku bingung chap depan bikin pas hari H buka puasanya apa gausah, masa pas bukber bareng mereka chatingan? hahaha Yaudah pokoknya makasih ya udah mau baca cerita abal akuuu hehehe Trus jangan lupa reviewn nya, karena review itu adalah semangat aku buat nulis FF ini. Gomawoooo Dont forget to RnR!

Love

Eunhuna


	18. Chapter 18

EXO in Chat Room

Eunhuna

Warning : Garing Krenyes, Bahasa ga sesuai EYD

Part XVII

Chanbaek terancam... (beli baju lebaran)

_ChansELF Started Cov. with BaekSone_

ChansELF : Ndut dimana?

BaekSone : Yeoli? Salah kirim ya?

ChansELF : Salah kirim gimana?

BaekSone : Itu Yeoli manggil ndut? Ndut siapa? Hemmm...pacar baru kamu ya?Kamu udah ga sayang sama aku lagi, trus kamu sayang sama yg lain trus manggil dia Ndut? Iya?JAWAB DONG YEOLI!

ChansELF : Gimana mau jawab sih, kalo kamu dari tadi ngomongnya ga berenti-berenti

BaekSone : Yaudah sekarang jawab Ndut itu siapa? Kok kamu gitu sih? Bener kata Luhan Hyung kamu emang jahat playboy lagi

ChansELF : Apanya yg jahat sih aku kan cuman manggil Ndut? Jahat dari mana nya coba

BaekSone : TUH KAN MANGGIL NDUT LAGI? IHHHH NDUT SIAPA SIH? YEOLI JAWAB AKU!

ChansELF : Ndut itu Byun Baekhyun...PUAS?

BaekSone : Aku si Ndut itu? Yang dari tadi Yeoli panggil?

ChansELF : IYA! Makanya jangan salah paham dulu!

BaekSone : Ih Yeoli manggil aku Ndut? Ndut itu kan gendut berarti aku gendut gitu maksud Yeoli?IYA?

ChansELF : Iyaaa Baeki sekarang Ndutttt  
BaekSone : Aku ga Nduttttt Yeoli!IH YEOLI JAHATTTT

ChansELF : Byun Baekhyun itu GENDUT! Liat aja foto yg di Rusia kemaren yg kamu slaveless, keliatan banget kamu GENDUT! Lebih gendut dari Xiumin Hyung

BaekSone : Jinnnjaaaa? Apa itu benar Yeoli? Jadi aku gendut? HUEEEEEEEEEEEE BAEKI GA GENDUTTTT KOK

ChansELF : Lagian kan aku bilang jangan pake slaveless aku gamau badan kamu diliat banyak orang, trus kamu liat kan kamu keliatan GENDUT BAEKI

BaekSone : HUEEEEEEEE BAEKI GA GENDUT YEOLI BAEKI GA GENDUTTT

ChansELF : Yaudaaaah gwenchana Baeki Ndut tapi tetep imutttt kooook

BaekSone : BOHONG PASTI YEOLI BOHONG KAN BIAR AKU GA SEDIH HUEEEEE YEOLI JAHAT

ChansELF : Aku gabohong Baeki! Baeki tetep imut kok. Baeki Ndut tapi tetep nge gemesinnnn

BaekSone : Tuh kan bilang aku Ndut lagiiii tuh kan berarti Yeoli ngatain aku gendutttt HUEEE YEOLI JAHAT

ChansELF : Aissssh...Iya Baeki kurus imut tampan manly tidak gendut puas.

BaekSone : Hehehehe nah gitu dong aku itu ga Ndut Channie ehmmm Yeoliiii:)

ChansELF : Yaudah kaMu sekarang dimana?

BaekSone : Aku lagi nyari baju buat lebaran sama Kris Hyung sama Jongin

ChansELF : Ohhhhh...HAH APAAA? SAMA KRIS Hyung trus Jongin? KIM JONGIN?

BaekSone : Ne Kim Jongin, wae?

ChansELF : Kamuuuu selingkuh jadinya sekarang hah? Byun Baekhyun? IYA?

BaekSone : Kok selingkuh? Aku kan cuman nyari baju sama Kris Hyung sama Jongin...ya walaupun sekarang aku tinggal berdua dengan Jongin

ChansELF : APA TINGGAL BERDUA DENGAN JONGIN? Kris Hyung Odiyaaaa?

BaekSone : Entaaah tadi pas ada yg teriak "OBRAL BB CREAM MURAH BELI 1 DAPET 5" tiba tiba Kris Hyung hilang

ChansELF : YA Aisssshhhh... trus kau sekarang berdua dengan JONGIN IYA?

BaekSone : Iyaaa Yeoli kenapa sih? Aku sedang memilihkan baju untuk Jongin dia sangat bingung sepertinya membeli yang mana

ChansELF : YA BYUN BAEK! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGAJAK KU TADI HAH? DAN APA SEKARANG KAU MEMILIH BAJU UNTUK JONGIN?

BaekSone : Yeoli kenapa sih? Keypad nya rusak? Yaaa abis tadi Yeoli juga ilang sih trus Jongin sama Kris Hyung tiba tiba dateng ngajak yaudah aku ikut deh

ChansELF : Aku dari tadi ga kemana mana kok cumannn...YA Aissshhh tadi aku di tahan di kamar Magnae sinting itu

BaekSone : Memang Yeoli ngapain di kamar Sehun?

ChansELF : Dia tadi ingin belanja baju Online, katanya sih dia males keluar karena sedang puasa jadinya beli Online trus minta pendapatku mana yg baguss

BaekSone : Ohhhh pantas saja tadi Yeoli hilang, hemmm Yeoli aku menemukan baju yg bagus loh untuk Jongin:DD

ChansELF : Waaaah kau hebat sekali menemukan baju yg bagus untuk Jongin...HAHHHH HEY KAU JANGAN MENGALIHKAN PEMBICARAAN BYUN BAEK!

BaekSone : Yeoliiii kenapa sih kan aku cuman membantu Jongin memilih bajuuuu tauuuuu

ChansELF : SHIROOOO SHIROOOO! Jongin bisa meminta Kyungsoo untuk memilihkannya dan bukan kauuuu! Kau dimana sekarang aku jemput!

BaekSone : Tidak mauuuu aku masih ingin memilihkan untuk Jongin, kan aku punya gaya fashion yang bagus. Lagi pula Kyungsoo dan Yixing Hyung sedang menghukum Suho Hyung karena kemarin pas bukber dia tidak ikut merapikan ruangan malah kabur bermain petasan dengan Sehun

ChansELF : Main petasan sama Sehun? Ohhh pantasss mereka tiba tiba menghilang. Eh yaudahh tapi kan Jongin juga bisa pilih sendiri Baeki kau pulang ne aku jemput sekarang.

BaekSone : SHIRO Park Chanyeol, aku tidak mau pulang dan aku tetap mau disini bersama Jongin dan membantunya mencari baju lebaran. Lagi pula aku juga sedang mencari baju untuk ku mumpung diskon, Yeoli mau tidak?

ChansELF : ANIYOOO aku tidak mauuuu Byun Baek!

BaekSone : Trus Yeoli maunya apa?

ChansELF : Aku maunyaaa...KAU CEPAT BERI TAHU AKU KAU DIMANA DAN AKU AKAN MENJEMPUT MU!

BaekSone : Aisss Yeoli kan aku sudah bilang aku ti-

ChansELF : Aku bilang PULANG TIDAK ADA PENOLAKAN! Tidak puaskah kau bersama Jongin di AirPort kemarin HAH?

BaekSone : AirPort kemarin? Yang mana Yeoli?

ChansELF : Kau lupa atau gimana Byun Baek? Jelas jelas kau menggandeng tangan Kim Jongin ERAT. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya hah?

BaekSone : Oh ituuu ya kan Yeoli juga yg salahhh

ChansELF : Naegaaa? Me? Aku? Yang salah? WHYYYYYYYYY?

BaekSone : Iyaaa Yeoli yang salah. Aku takut dekat dekat dengan Yeoli karena cerita hantu yg Yeoli ceritakannn ntar hantunya ikut menempel dengan ku lagi

ChansELF : CUKUP BYUN BAEK! Jangan beralasan seperti itu. Hantu nya di Rusia dan kau masih menempel dengan Jongin sesampainya di Icheon airport iya kan?

BaekSone : Neeeee

ChansELF : Yaaaa KAU! CEPAT PULANG BYUN BAEKKK! Aisss kau kau benar benar

BaekSone : Yeoli Yeoliiiiiiiii lihatlah aku memilihkan baju yg pas buat Jongin eh...aku lupa kau kan tidak bisa melihatnya ya. Yaudah aku kirim fotonya ya:)

ChansELF : YAAA BYUN BAEK! KAU AISSSH.

_ChansELF Left Conv. with BaekSone_

* * *

_ChansELF Started Conv. with KamjongPutih_

ChansELF : Jongggg lo sama pacar gue dimana woy?! Gue mau jemput pacar gue SEKARANG JUGA!

KamjongPutih : Eh Yeoli lagiiiiii

ChansELF : Hah? Yeoli?

KamjongPutih : Iya Yeoli ini aku Baekiiii lohhh Yeoli kok Left Chat kita berdua sih padahal aku mau ngirim fotonya Jongin. Eh lewat sini aja deh

ChansELF : Ya Byun Baek! Kenapa hape Jongin bisa sama kamu HAH?

KamjongPutih : Iyaaa tadi Jongin nitipin hapenya ke aku soalnya dia mau lepas celana jadi dompet sama hape nya dikasih aku

ChansELF : Oh lepas celana? HAH LEPAS CELANA KALIAN MAU NGAPAIN HAH?

KamjongPutih : Ya Jongin mau nyobail celana lah, kan sayang kalo beli kegedean atau kekecilan.

ChansELF : Aduhhh Baekiiiiii kamu sekarang dimana sih? Pulang yuk aku jemput yaaa

KamjongPutih : Yeoli kan aku bilang lagi belanja sama Jongin

ChansELF : IYA BELANJA DIMANA GENDUT?! ASTAGA TUHAN CAPEKKKK SUER CAPEK NGOMONG AMA NIH ORANG!

KamjongPutih : ...

KamjongPutih : EH PABBO! Jangan ngomong kasar kali woy hape gue hampir dibanting nih sama pacar lo aisssh untung ga rusak

ChansELF : YA! Baeki kau mengataiku PABBO? HAH?

KamjongPutih : Maneeee BAEKI! Gue Kamjong woy!

ChansELF : EH lo Kamjonggg, mane Baeki gue woyy. Eh lo dimana sihh? Gue mau jemput pacar gue sekarang juga

KamjongPutih : Pacar lu tadi abis baca chat lo yg ngatain dia gendut trus dia nangis ngelempar hape gue sambil bilang "YEOLI JAHAT" trus dia pergi, eh ada Kris Hyung trus dia jatohhh ke pelukan Kris Hyung dan gue gatau sekarang mereka kemana

ChansELF : YAAAA BYUN BAEKHYUN AISSSSHHHH-_-

0o0

Ya akhirnya aku Update juga. Mianhe aku updatenya lama, soalnya kemaren aku dapet musibah yang bikin dua hari aku gamau buka laptop. Tau ga kenapa? Ini lebih sedih dari liat Sehun dkt sama Daen. Soalnya aku ga lulus SIMAK UI jadi ya gitu deh mimpi masuk SASKOR GA KESAMPEAN! Tapiiii setelah semua chingu ku bilang BANYAK JALAN MENUJU SEOUL aku jadi ga sedih lagi deh, ya untungnya aku udah keterima di Informatics Engineering Gunadarma Univ. doain aku ya biar sukses disana hehehe. Trus kemaren emang pas di Rusia Baeki keliatan gendut deh sumpah sama pas balik ke Korea KaiBaek itu banyak bgt hehehe.  
Yaudahhhh deh cuap cuapnya Gomawo ya udah mau review dan setia baca FF ini! BIG THANKS BGT POKOKNYA kalau aku ketemu kalian pengen banget aku peluk satu satu hehehe! Okedeh last jangan lupa buat RnR yaaaa! Love You

Love

Eunhuna


	19. Chapter 19

EXO in Chat Room

Eunhuna

Warning : Garing Krenyes, Bahasa ga sesuai EYD

Part XVII

Budim Yuk!

_Rusahan started conv. with Thehun_Tampan_

Rusahan : Hallo baby magnae imuuuuuut

Thehun_Tampan : Wae Hyung?

Rusahan : Hunnie kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?

Thehun_Tampan : Hyunggg tadi malem aku lupa sahurrr trus sekarang aku haus dan lapar

Rusahan : Lah emang kenapa kamu ga sahur?

Thehun_Tampan : Aku ga dibangunin sama Suho Hyung gara-gara dia ngebantuin Kyungsoo masak

Rusahan : Emang gabisa bangun sendiri?Kan aku udah suruh masang alarm suara aku nyanyi Thehun_Tampan : Iya suara Hyung nyanyi malah bikin aku pules untuk tidur...

Rusahan : Hehehehe...yaudah gapapa kalau gitu

Thehun_Tampan : Gapapa kenapa Hyung? Aku gapapa nih jadi nya minum sama makan?

Rusahan : Bukan Pabbo mana boleh lagi puasa makan sama minum, maksud aku yaudah gapapa ga sahur juga masih bisa puasa

Thehun_Tampan : Iya sih bisa tapi aku sudah sangat sangat gakuatttt Hyung...aku Haussss

Rusahan : Yaudah silahkan kamu ke kulkas ambil minum, paling langsung dapet deathglare dari Kyungsoo

Thehun_Tampan : Oh iya sihhhh, apa aku perlu keluar dengan Jongin untuk Budim

Rusahan : Budim? Siapa itu?

Thehun_Tampan Budim itu Buka Diem-diem Hyungggg

Rusahan : Jadi kamu mau buka diem diem sama Jongin?! YA KAU TIDAK BOLEH HUNNIE-AH

Thehun_Tampan : Tapi Hyung aku haussss banget nihhhh sungguh

Rusahan : Yaudah kalau haus kau tidur saja Chagia

Thehun_Tampan : Yaudah tapi tidurnya sama Hyung disini

Rusahan : YA itu juga tidak boleh!

Thehun_Tampan : Tuhkan...yaudah aku budim aja deh sama Jongin

Rusahan : OH SEHUN! Pokoknya kalau kau ketawan Budim, aku akan sangat marah padamu!

Thehun_Tampan : Iya Hyung...Iya aku tidak akan Budim. Hemmmm yaudah ya Hyung aku mau nonton tv saja bersama Kamjong

Rusahan : Yaudaaah sana nonton tv saja yaaaa byeee chagia

_Thehun_Tampan Left Chat conv. with Rusahan_

* * *

_Thehun_Tampan started conv. with KamjongPutih_

Thehun_Tampan : Jong dimana?

KamjongPuth : Nemenin Kyungsoo Hyung di pasar lagi beli buat takjilan ntar soreee

Thehun_Tampan : Yah gue pikir lu di dorm, pantesan kamar sebelah sepi

KamjongPutih : Sebenarnya gue juga males ini kan lagi puasa yak capek banget mana panas lagi, tapi karena sama Kyungsoo Hyung yaudeh gpp

Thehun_Tampan : Jong abis nganterin Kyungsoo mau nemenin gue kaga?

KamjongPutih : Nemenin kemane? Capek ah gue. Gue mau langsung tidur aja nih balik dari sini.

Thehun_Tampan : Nih kan lu tau tadi malem gue kaga sahur

KamjongPutih : Ohiyaaa lu ga sahurrr yak, eh tapi lu puasa kan?

Thehun_Tampan : Gue puasa, tapi pengen niat Budim

KamjongPutih : Budim apaan?

Thehun_Tampan : Buka Diem-diem Pabbo, masa gatau sih

KamjongPutih : Ohhhh jadi lo mau buka gitu, eh gue mau ikut dong

Thehun_Tampan : Naaaaah akhirnya ada temen jugaaa ayoook Jong haus banget nih gueee

KamjongPutih : Tapi Hun, kita kalau mau Budim bilang nya gimana? Pasti Kyungsoo sama Suho Hyung curiga deh

Thehun_Tampan : Eh iyaaa sih, apalagi tengah siang bolong gini. Kan biasanya kita tidur dirumah ampe buka ntar.

KamjongPutih : Nah iyaaa tuh bener, mereka bakal curiga kalau kita tiba tiba pergi.

Thehun_Tampan : Hemmm gimana yeee yang enak. Duh otak gue lagi gabisa jalan nih gara-gara kelaperan sama keausan

KamjongPutih : Lu aja yang dirumah kelaperan sama keausan apalagi gue yang lagi dipasar sumpek panas bawa banyak kantong kresek, Kyungsoo Hyung Chagi sih enak cuman tinggal nawar beli milih.

Thehun_Tampan : Tapi kan lo sahurrr Jong

KamjongPutih : Tapi sama aja BOONG LAH! Sahur ga sahur namanya kayak gini semua orang pasti aus sama laper

Thehun_Tampan : Iyaaaasih puk puk deh buat loooh hahahahah

KamjongPutih : Yaudahhhhh gimana nih? Lu ada saran gaaa?

Thehun_Tampan : Pabbo kan tadi gue udah bilang otak gue lagi ga jalan

KamjongPutih : Ah otak lu emang gapernah jalan Hun

Thehun_Tampan : YE! ELO TUH KALI OTAKNYA PENUH DENGAN ITULAH POKOKNYA...

KamjongPutih : Itulaaah ape albinooo yeee lu juga samanya!

Thehun_Tampan : Eh betewe gue punya ideeeee

KamjongPutih : Demi? Apaannnn?

Thehun_Tampan : Ntar aja lu pulang baru gue kasihhhh tauuu KamjongPutih : Yaudeh oke, gue udah otewe nihhh. Ntar kita Budim dimane?

Thehun_Tampan : Sepel aja situ sambil minum Bubble tea. Gue traktir dah KamjongPutih : Wah cahsik gila sepel. Oke siapppp deh

* * *

_Peri_D.O started conv. with Rusahan_

Peri_D.O : Lulu Hyunggg

Rusahan : Hallooo ibu peri, ada apa nih tumben nge great aku

Peri_D.O : Hyunggg hebat dehhhh Rusahan : Hebatttt kenapaaa tuh?

Peri_D.O : Hebat bikin dua magne itu melakukan apa yang Hyung suruh

Rusahan : Hah? Maksudnya apa Kyungsoo-ah Peri_D.O : Lah bukannya Hyung tadi menyuruh Kamjong dan Sehun membantu panti sosial membagikan nasi kotak gratis?

Rusahan : Nasi kotak gratis, aku tidak mengerti sama yang kau katakan Kyungie

Peri_D.O : Nih jadi gini tadi Kamjong pas pulang nemenin aku dari pasar buat beli takjil dia minta izin sama aku kalau mau pergi sama Sehun

Rusahan : Trusss? Mereka pergi kemana? Tadi sih Sehun bilang mau nonton Tv bersama Kamjong

Peri_D.O : Nonton TV? Mereka bilang, mereka disuruh Hyung untuk ke Panti sosial dan membagikan Nasi kotak gratis

Rusahan : Demi apa? Aku emang pernah membagikan nasi kotak gratis bersama Yixing dan tidak pernah menyuruh mereka. Lagi pula Sehun itu orang yang paling susah disuruh-suruh apalagi puasa

Peri_D.O : Jinja Hyung? Pantas saja tadi aku ingin ikut mereka bilang tidak bisa karena sudah cukup mereka berdua saja. Trus mereka pergi kemana Hyung sekarang?

Rusahan : Lah kan kamu yang satu dorm mana aku tahu, hemmm...apa mungkin?

Peri_D.O : Mungkin apa Hyung?

Rusahan : Kau tahu kan Sehun semalam tidak sahur?

Peri_D.O : Iya Hyung, Suho Hyung lupa membangunkannya

Rusahan : Tuhkan BINGO sepertinya Sehun berhasil mengajak teman iblisnya deh

Peri_D.O : Maksudnyaaaa teman iblis?

Rusahan : Duhhhhh kenapa kau tidak larang mereka pergi sih Kyungiie

Peri_D.O : Gimana aku menolak kalau mereka bilang di suruh kamu Hyung apalagi membantuk panti sosial

Rusahan : Tapi kalau nyatanya mereka pergi buat BUDIM GIMANAAAA? AKU YAKIN MEREKA BUKA DIEM-DIEM DEHHHH

Peri_D.O : HAH? BUDIM? BUKA DIEM-DIEM?

Rusahan : Iya Kyungiieeeee, mereka mau buka puasa sekarang haduuuuhhhhhhh.

Peri_D.O : Ah jinjaaa? Aissshhh Kamjong kalau sampe beneran BUDIM, aku bakal super ngambek sama tuh orang

Rusahan : Aku juga Kyungieee...haisssh padahal tadi saat Sehun ingin Budim aku sudah ancam dia.

Peri_D.O : Yaudah Hyung aku akan menelpon Kamjong dulu

Rusahan : Aku juga akan meng chat Sehunnnn

Peri_D.O : ...Hyung telpon nya ga diangkat

Rusahan : Sehun juga aku sudah ping berkali kali tapi tidak di bales...

Peri_D.O : Aissssh...trus gimana dong Hyung?

Rusahan : Ohiya aku ingaattttt, tadi Tao sedang pergi keluar apa kita tanya dia saja siapa tau dia bertemu dengan dua maknae itu

Peri_D.O : Benarkah? Coba saja tanya Hyungggg kan Tao tidak pernah bisa berbohong apalagi kalau udah ada embel-embel akan di berikan Produk ber Merk GUCCI

Rusahan : Baiklah aku akan coba menginvite diaaa

* * *

Di tempat lain...

"Lah Kamjong Sehun kalian ngapain disini? Kalian TIDAK PUASA YA?" Tanya Tao yang kaget baru keluar dari Counter Gucci

"Heh Tao, kau sedang apa disini? kenapa sendirian?" Sehun menjawab berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Aku tadi ingin membeli tas Gucci tapi duitnya kurang dan Duizhang tidak bisa dihubungin, jadi aku mau pulang saja." Tao yang mengadu dengan wajah kusutnya

"Eh ada Tao, yaudah sini mending Budim bareng kita dibayarin loh sama Sehun...eh UPSS" Kamjong yang terlalu semangat melihat anggota trio gengnya tidak sengaja mengatakan itu pada Tao

"Pabbo Kamjong kenapa kamu ajak dia sihhh, nanti dia pasti bakal bilang ke Luhan Hyung" Bisik Sehun kepada Kamjong.

"Tuhkan kalian jadi beneran BUDIM? IH PARAH BANGET LO BERDUA BILANGIN DUIZHAN SAMA LUHAN HYUNG AHHH..." Bilang Tao sambil nyengir2 gaje

"Tao tunggu...jangan bilang mereka aku akan melakukan sesuatu apapun untukmu" Mohon sehun pada Tao

"Benarkah Sehunnie ingin melakukan apapun? Kalau gitu beliin aku tas Gucci itu ya hehehe" Jawab Tao sambil nunjuk tas yang dia mau

"Oke akan aku beliin tapi ingat jangan bilang Luhan Hyung"

"Kyungsoo jugaaa ya jangan bilang pada dia"

"Siaaap deh"

* * *

_Rusahan invite TaoCCi to Join conv. with Peri_D.O_

Rusahan : Baby panda sedang dimana?

TaoCCi : Aku sedang bersama Sehun dan Kamjong Hyung...eh tidak tidak

Peri_D.O : Kau sedang bersama mereka dimana?

TaoCCi : Eh engga deh, aku sedang berada di Gucci store Hyung he he he

Rusahan : Benarkah? Di Gucci store kau sendiri?

TaoCCi : I...ya Hyung aku sendiri kok

Peri_D.O : Kau tidak berbohong kan?

TaoCCi : Tidak Hyung masa puasa aku bohong

Rusahan : Ohhhh yasudah padahal aku ingin minta tolong padamu

Peri_D.O : Iya dan memberikan hadiah padamu

TaoCCi : Tolong apa Hyung, hadiah? Hadiahnya apa emang?

Peri_D.O : Jadi kemaren eomma ku menemani appa study ke Hongkong dan dia bilang...lanjutkan Hyung

Rusahan : Eomma Kyungsie mendapatkan satu set mulai dari Topi pakaian tas jam sampai sepatu semua Gucci dan itu gratis tapi karena Eomma Kyungie tidak suka jadi...

TaoCCi : Jadi apa Hyung? Jadi EOMMA KYUNGGIE TIDAK SUKA? BAGAIMANA KALAU BUAT AKU YAAYAYAYAYA

Peri_D.O : Kau memang mau? Benar?

TaoCCi : Iya mau mau mau MAUUUUU BANGET HYUNGGGG

Rusahan : Tapi kau harus jujur sama kita!

TaoCCi : Iya Hyung jujur apa kalau dua Hyung ku ini cantik baik imut iyaaa?

Peri_D.O : Bukaannnn, aku mau nanya apa pas tadi kau berjalan-jalan ke mall melihat Sehun dan Kamjong?

TaoCCi : Ohhh iya aku lihat aku sedang bersama mereka ini, aku sedang menunggu Sehun dan Kamjong menghabiskan makanannya katanya mereka Budim soalnya Sehun janji jika aku tutup mulut aku akan di belikan tas Gucci baru Hyung...EH

Rusahan : Jadi kau benar sedang dengan mereka berdua?

TaoCCi : ehm...ehm...

Peri_D.O : Jujur saja Baby Panda imut? Kau tidak mau hadiah yang tadi aku tawarkan?

Rusahan : Iya lohhh itu ditawarkan secara gratis, yang akan kami kasih itu lebih dari yang akan di belikan Sehun

TaoCCi : OKEEE HYUNG AKU JUJUR SEHUN SAMA KAMJONG LAGI DI SEVEL MEREKA LAGI MAKAN AKU LAGI NUNGGU MEREKA SELESAI MAKAN DI DEPAN GUCCI STORE, Tuh Hyung aku udah jujur! tapi kau beneran ngasih Gucci nya ya?;)

Peri_D.O : GOOD BOY, AYO HYUNG KITA SUSUL MEREKA

Rusahan : Aku OTW ke sana ya Baby panda, dan cegah mereka supaya tidak pulang dahulu

TaoCCi : Ne...Hyung...Mianhe Kamjong dan Sehunnie

^^oo^^

Yeeeeeey aku bawa cerita lagiiii...maaf ya kalo krikkkk abis lagi ga ada ide nihhh ayodong bantuin ngasih ide buat chap depan enaknya ngapain ya. hahahah. Disini emang Tao kan super polos demi tapi tetap imut kok *cubit Tao* hahaha poor KaiHun. Ohiya makasih yaaa udah doain aku BIG THANKS BANGET BUAT SUPPORTNYA:D Yeeeey sependapat kan sama aku emang Baeki tuh ndut hehehe tapi kadang dia juga terlihat kurus kok kadang doang hehehe. Trussss aku selalu berterima kasih buat apa semua yang udah review tanpa kalian aku gapunya semangat buat nulis ini hehehehe Eh iya yang mau kenal aku ga? follow twitter aku aja ya, tapi buat uname twitternya mungkin chap depan ya aku kasih taunya hehehehe. AND DONT FORGET TO RnR YUPZZZZZ!

Love

Eunhuna


	20. Chapter 20

EXO in Chat Room

Eunhuna

Warning : Garing Krenyes, Bahasa ga sesuai EYD

Part XVIII

Sholat Teraweh

Disini ceritanya seme sama uke sholatnya dipisah, bukan uke nya pake mukena bukan. Jadi yang seme sholatnya di depan trus yang uke di belakang. OHke? Happy Reading!

_*ChansELF started conv. With KamjongPutih*_

ChansELF : Jong pulang yuuuuk

KamjongPutih : Buset Hyung sempet-sempetnya luuuu chat gue…udah tau lagi teraweh

ChansELF : Ya eluuuu ngapain kalo gitu bales chat gue?

KamjongPutih : Kalau gue sih emang lagi chat sama Kyungie-ah

ChansELF : Yahelah sama aja pabbo…..ah Baeki gabawa hape sih-_- Jong kan sekarang ada ceramahnya

KamjongPutih : Iya? Asekkkk

ChansELF : Kok asik sih? Kan jadi lama tauuuu

KamjongPutih : Asik akhirnya gue bisa chat terus sama Kyungie, setelah tiga hari dia diemin gue

ChansELF : Ohhhh gara-gara lu budim ye? Makanya budim jangan sama Sehun. Dia mah sesat

*KamjongPutih invited Thehun_Tampan join conv. With ChansELF*

Thehun_Tampan : Eh apaan nihhhh wuy?

KamjongPutih : Hunnn lo dikatain sesat tuh sama tiang listrikkk

ChansELF : Dihhh ngapain nih ada magnae setan, eh lu kaga terawehhh lu yak?

Thehun_Tampan : Wuyyy tiang listrik Hyung gue kaga sesat yeee…..iye kagaaa sepik gue sama Suho Hyung sakit peyuuuut

ChansELF : Yah elah sok imuttt lu sakit perut beneran aje baru tau rasa…..

Thehun_Tampan : Kagaaaa gue mah selalu sehat, setiap hari aja dikasih minum Lulu Hyung minum jamu buyung upik

ChansELF : Jamu buyung upik? What? Itu sih minuman gue kecil pabbo…..dasar bocah

Thehun_Tampan : Enak aja gue bocah gini tapi manly Hyung…..emang elu? Tiang listrikkkkk

ChansELF : Yang penting gue ga kegep budim wooooo

Thehun_Tampan : Dih gue kaga kegep yeee…..si Panda aja pabbo mau aje di suapppp. Iye ga Jong?

ChansELF : Yahelah sama aja intinya ke gep kan.

Thehun_Tampan : Kagaaaa lah bedaaaa. Dih Kamjong mane nihhh ilang?

ChansELF : Tauuuu dia manaaa nih

Thehun_Tampan : Lah elu berdua kan lagi sholat teraweh Hyung masa mencar. Lulu Hyung dimana?

ChansELF : Ukeee pada sholat dibelakang, kalau gue sama Kamjong misah. Dia sok sok an sholatnya deket imam gituuu di depan.

Thehun_Tampan : Trussss lu sekarang belum mulai jadinya sholatnya?

ChansELF : Belommm nih….eh gila kok disini masjid gini bau yeeee?

Thehun_Tampan : Lahhhh kok bau sih? Bau petasan kaliiii…kan biasanya ada bocah tuh maen petasan

KamjongTampan : Eh sorryyyy Guysss tadi gue didepan kentut…..trus wudhu lagi deh. Gara-gara duduk didepan jadi jauh deh ke kamar mandinya.

ChansELF : Panteeeesannnn…

Thehun_Tampan : Gueee yakin imam nya pingsan tuh deket diaaaaa

KamjongPutih : Gapingsan sih Hun, gue cuman di pindahin solatnya di teraaaas

ChansELF : Wakakakaka sian juga jadi loooo…..tiati ada petasan hahahaha

KamjongPutih : OHIYA PETASAAAAN AHHH KALAPPP-_- MAU PINDAAAH GUYSSS GIMANA DONG?

_*ChansELF invited Chentut join conv. With KamjongPutih , Thehun_Tampan*_

ChansELF : Cheeeennn temen lu kebagian di teras noh solatnyaaa

KamjongPutih : Cheeen Hyung helepppppp!

Chentut : Lah elooo di teras? Bukan nya tadi lo paling depan deket imam yeee? Dih ada Sehun? Wah gilaaa lu ngibul ye katanya sakittt

Thehun_Tampan : Gueee emang sakit Hyung tapi nih orang aja dua maksa gue buat join nih chattt

ChansELF : NIHHHH MAGNAE SEPIK MULU DAHHH!

KamjongPutih : Iyaaa gue di depan tadi Hyung tapi diusir gara-gara gue kentuuuuttt…tau lu sepik mulu Hun. Kemaren udah budim lagi, trus ngajak ngajak gueeee

Thehun_Tampan : Dihhhh sepik apaan sih…..gue beneran sakit ini gilaaaa

ChansELF : TUH KAN SEPIK MOLOOOO! GUE BILANGIN LULU LUUU

Chentut : Tauuu lu Hun gue disamping Suho Hyung nih, tapi sekarang dia lagi mintain amal gitu.

KamjongPutih : SUHO HYUNG MINTAIN AMAL?ATURAN ITU KAN TUGAS GUE…..PADAHAL GUE UDAH NGE TAG BIAR BISA NGITER TRUS KETEMU KYUNGIEEEE HUEEE

ChansELF : Jong mending Suho Hyung dah yang minta muka kan udah kayak malaikat tuh pasti yang amal banyak…..lah elu yang ada dari mau amal 100 ribu pas liat muka lu langsung minta kembalian 99 ribuuuu

Chentut : WAKAKAKAK BENERRRR TUHHHH…..Anjasssssss

KamjongPutih : Trusss aja trussss bully gueeee…Kyungieeeeeeee

ChansELF : LOOO EMANG HARUS DIBULLY JONG…..piece men and gawlllllll

Chentut : eh betewe mane nih tukang nyepikkk ilangggg

Thehun_Tampan : Hyunggg gue sakit peruuuut nihhhh

KamjongPutih : Yaelaaah Hun sok sakit perut lagi…..bilang aja biar ga di bully kayak gueeee

ChansELF : Tauuu lu bilang aja biar di perhatiin sama kitaaaaa

Chentut : Lagian siapa suruh ga sholat lu, bodo gue bilangin Suho Hyung kalo lu nyepik doang

Thehun_Tampan : Hyunggg tapi beneran ini sakit peruttt kok demi arghgghhhhhh…..

KamjongPutih : Tuh liat tuh acting nya udah bagus bgt…..mentang mentang abis JTBC Royal Villa jadi sok dehhh

ChansELF : Iyeee nih padahal pas di acara nya juga jagoan gue actingnya…..

Chentut : Apalagi pas adegan " Then i`m Jo In Sung" beeeeh udah pengen gue langsung gantiin aja tuhhhh actingnya

KamjongPutih : Tauuu bagusan juga gueeee dari pada lu Hun

Thehun_Tampan : Hyunggg jebal ada dong satu dari kalian yang pulang…..gue sakit perutttt nih

ChansELF : GILAAAAAA SEPIK NYA MAKIN JADI NIHH ORANGGGG

Chentut : Tauu nihhhh…lu mau nyuruh siapa sih yang pulang tanggung ah udah mau mulai nih sholatnyaaaa

KamjongPutih : Iyeeee Hun lu mending sini dah nyusul buru mumpung belom mulaiiiiiii, ntar kan pulang nya bisa beli petasan tuhhhh

Chentut : Iyeee kalo ga ngadu sarung sama Suju Sunbaenim

ChansELF : AH KALAP boleh tuhhhh Chen ngadu sarung sama Suju Sunbaenim….ntar gue ngado sama Siwon Hyungggg wkwkwkkw

Thehun_Tampan : Sumpaaaah gue sakit perut beneran ini…..gue muntah guyssss….

Chentut : STOOOOP HUN….Lu klo ngomong terus gue bilangin Suho Hyung nihhhh

ChansELF : Iyaaa perlu gue invite kaga nih?

KamjongPutih : Sekaliaaan aja Lulu Hyung juga tuh inviteeee

Thehun_Tampan : Astagaaa Guysss gue beneran sakit peruuuut, lo tau ga obat nya dimana…..?Aduh kepala gue muter muterrrrrrr

Chentut : Suhooooo Hyunggggg

KamjongPutih : Lulululuuuuu Hyunggggg Sehunnnn nih SOK SAKITTTTTT

Thehun_Tampan : GUE BENERAN SAKITTTT PABBO

ChansELF : UDAH SOK SAKITTTTT NYEPIK MULU LAGIIIIII

KamjongPutih : Ihhhh Hun lo kok berubah gitttuuu sih…

Chentut : Iya kemaren Budim trus sekarang sok sakit ampe bilang muntah sama kepala muter lagi…. Mana ada kepala muterrr

ChansELF : KALAU GITU…..Gue gabakal restuin lo sama Luhan Hyung pokoknya!

KamjongPutih : Iyaaa ga ada lagi tuh HunHan adanya KaiHun….

Chentut : Kalauuuu ga ChenHun….kasian Luhan Hyung kalau punya seme kayak diaaaa

Thehun_Tampan : GUYSSS GUE GA SENGAJA MECAHIN PIALA CHAMPION KITAAA….ARGGGHHH PUSING SAKIT PERUTTTT

ChansELF : AHHH GILA HUN LO APAANSIHHHH….DEMI APA LO JATOHIN PIALA KITA….

KamjongPutih : Busetbusetttt lo beneran sakit Hunnnn?

Chentut : DEMI APA PECAH? WHATTT? MAU LO APA SIH

KamjongPutih : Hyunggg kayaknya dia beneran sakit dehhh….

Thehun_Tampan : Iyaaaa GUE BENERAN SAKIT SUMPAHHHH GALAGI GUE BOONG

ChansELF : YAH elah orang kayak dia dipercayaaa JOnggggg!

Chentut : Tauuu ahhhh gue mau bilang Suho Hyung…..eh tapi orang nya gabalik balikkkk lagiiiii

ChansELF : Yaudaaah invite ajaaaa

Chentut : Jonggg lo invite Suho Hyung dongggg

ChansELF : Kalooo ga Lulu Hyunggg gituuuu

KamjongPutih : Syipppppp

_*KamjongPutih invited Rusahan , Suhohoho join conv. With Thehun_Tampan , ChansELF , Chentut*_

ChansELF : Hyunggggg Semenya boong lagiiii tuhhhh

Chentut : Iyaaa dia mecahin piala kitaaa lagiiiiiii

KamjongPutih : Iya tuh Hyung….

ChansELF : TRUS DIA KATANYA PUSING TUH

Chentut : TRUS KEPALANYA MUTER MUTER TUH

ChansELF : TRUS KATANYA MUNTAH TUH

KamjongPutih : Iya tuh Hyunggg

ChansELF : SUHO HYUNG KOK GABALES SIHHHH LAGI BETAK DUIT AMAL YEEEE

Chentut : LULU HYUNG JUGAAA LAGI ASIK LIATIN IMAM NYA YANG GANTENG YEEEE

KamjongPutih : heemm….guys kayaknya Sehun beneran sakit deh

ChansELF : ENGGA BOONG DIA MAH JONG…..SEHUN TUH TUKANG NYEPIK

Chentut : IYEEE APA LAGI DIA UDAH BERANI BUDIM

ChansELF : TAU TUH KAN KASIAN LUHAN HYUNG

Suhohoho : Guysss…..kalian bisa pulang ga?

ChansELF : PULANG NGAPAIN SIH HYUNG? KAN KITA UDAH MAU SHOLAT

Chentut : TAU HYUNG KEMANA SIH? LAGI DI CULIK IBU IBU PENGAJIAN

Rusahan : HELLOOOO, KAMJONG BISA KASIH TAU GA SIH KE DUA TEMENNYA INI

ChansELF : Lahhh kenapa emang Lulu Hyung?

Chentut : Iya? Trus Kamjong kenapaaa?

KamjongPutih : Guysss gua udah di dorm nihhh

ChansELF : Ngapainnn wah lo kabuuurrr yeee? Parah cabut

Chentut : Tauuu nih kita kan mau tanding sarungggg

Suhohoho : YAAA KALIAN SEHUN SEKARANG LAGI BENERAN SAKIT DIA MUNTAH DI MANAPUN SAMPE SAMPE KEPALA NYA PUSING DAN GASENGAJA JATOHIN PIALAAA

ChansELF : Ah boong lu ya Hyunggg

Rusahan : MANEEE BOONG… Tadi ada tetangga dorm kita lewat trus dia bilang dari dalem dorm EXO-K kayak ada suara orang teriak-teriak muntah sama suara pecah gitu

Chentut : AH DEMI APA?

Suhohoho : Dan kalian dari tadi chat sama Sehunnnnn gatau kalau dia sakittttt?

ChansELF : Tadi sih dia bilang sakit tapi…..kan katanya boong

Rusahan : Emang dari boong ituuuu jadi benerannnnn Aishhhhh…

Suhohoho : Udaaah kalian cepat ke dorm ajak yang lain kita bawa Sehun ke rumah sakitttt

ChansELF : Iyaaa Hyungg…..Chen lo kan deket barisan Uke bilangin gih sanaaa

Chentut : Sipppp bosssssss

Thehun_Tampan : SAKIIIIT HYUNGGGGG

Suhohoho : YAUDAH KALAU SAKIT NGAPAIN MASIH MEGANG HAPE BUAT NGE CHAT

Rusahan : MAKANYA JANGAN SUKA BOONG LUUUU DASAR!

Oo^^oO

Yessss Chap 20 Guyssss…..wah ga nyangka banget sampe chat segini aku bener bener terima kasih sama kalian yang udah setia mau nunggu epep ini hihihih BIG THANKS YOOOO! Di chap kemaren aku minta maaf ya banyak typo nya soalnya aku lupa edit hehehehehe Ohiyaaa aku punya twitter follow aja yang mau kenal aku Oktarinisi :D TRUSSS KALIAN TAHU GA SIHHHHH EXO REPACKAGE "GROWL" HUAAAA GA SABAR 1 AGUSTUSSSS YEEEEEY! Guysss pokoknya makasih udah nemenin sampe 20 Chap ini sekali lagi BIG THANKSSSS DEHHHH POKOKNYA JEMPOL BUAT KALIIIAAAAA. Terakhir pokoknya don't forget to RnR!

Love

Eunhuna


	21. Chapter 21

EXO in Chat Room

Eunhuna

Warning : Garing Krenyes, Bahasa ga sesuai EYD

Part XXI

Gagal Troll

_*Chentut started chat with Peri_D.O*_

Chentut : Kyungsooooooo

Peri_D.O : Wae?

Chentut : Aku punya kabarrr loooh

Peri_D.O : Kabar apa hah? Pasti hoax deh…..

Chentut : Dih engga suer dehhhh, ciyuuusss nihhh

Peri_D.O : Ciyusss gmn? Lo aja kemaren nyebarin gossip yang engga-engga Hyung

Chentut : Gosip yang mane? Gosip gue banyak nih

Peri_D.O : Tuhkan….gosip yang Hyung bilang Luhan Hyung merona kalo liat A-Pink Chorong apa Sorong gitu

Chentut : Oh yang ituuuu…hehehehe itu sih gue pengen bikin magnae biar tahu rasa aja, abis jadi orang biang onar banget

Peri_D.O : Iyesihhhh…tapi tetep ajaaaa Hyung biang hoax eh sadar kali Hyung juga Cah bikin onar! Dasar Chentroll pabbo ;P

Chentut : Hehehehehe eh betewe lanjut nih, Lo tau kan kemaren Dongsaeng tersayang loooo yg namanya Kim Jongin foto buat teaser Pink Tape

Peri_D.O : Iyaaa tau kok, kan bareng sama gue Hyung. Tapi kalo gue bagian nyanyi bareng mereka, kalau Kai bagian foto teaser nya

Chentut : Dihhhhh bukan itu maksud gueeee Kyungsoo-ah, emang lo ga cemburu Kamjong di sender-senderin trus di pegang pegan tangannya…..gue sih cemburu kalau gitu

Peri_D.O : Nama nya juga kerjaan, kita itu harus professional dong Hyungggg

Chentut : Tapi kalo professional kayak gitu sih gue juga bakal ngambek…

Peri_D.O : Ya emang awalnya sih juga ngambek tapi akhirnya Jongin maksa gue ikut, eh beneran gue di ajak duet nyanyi "GoodBye Summer" bareng mereka

Chentut : Yaaah berarti gue gagal dong bikin lo marahan sama Jongong…..yah payah ah gaseru

Peri_D.O : JONGIN OM JONGIN BUKAN JONGONGGG!

Chentut : EH iya MUUP YEA….TYPO WKWKWKWKWK

Peri_D.O : Yeeee lu tuh Hyung kalau mau nge troll tuh yang lagi emang panas-panas nya tuhhhh

Chentut : Panas-panas nya? Maksudnya apaan? Maen panas-panasan gitu? Kayak Jongin jadi item?

Peri_D.O : Bukaaaaaan….Hyung Jongin ga item dia udah putihan kok, kan udah perawatan sama aku

Chentut : Iyaaaa putihan kok…rambutnya hahahahaha

Peri_D.O : Ishhhhh…..ini loh maksudnya kalau mau bikin troll tuh cari pasangan yang lagi panas-panas nya…..maksudnya yang baru banget mau berantem. Kan klo gue lagi romantic banget, jadi ga mempan Hyung mau kasih 1 JUTA MILIYAR hoax buat bikin gue marahan sama Jongin

Chentut : Emang siapa betewe yang lagi mau berantem….hemmm tapi lo marah kan kalo ada yg sebut HunKai….

Peri_D.O : HAH HUNKAI? APAAN TUHHH? MASA JONGIN SEGITU MACONYA DI JADIIN UKE NYA MAGNAE PABBO IWUUHHHHH…..TRUS GUE BIKIN BARU JUGA LU-SOO…..WKWKWKWK

Chentut : LUSOOO? Lusoo mah…..eh Lusoo gue ketemu loh sama dia….

Peri_D.O : Lusa Hyung LUSAAAA!

Chentut : Eh iya hehehehe…..eh tapi lo belom jawab, emang siapa yang lagi mau berantem?Sulay?Kristao?

Peri_D.O : Bukan Hyunggg masa gatau sihhhhhh…

Chentut : HEMMM GUE TAUUUUUU

Peri_D.O : SIAPAAA? HAYO TEBAK? BISA JADI? YA MENDEKATI….

Chentut : Depannn nya Chan belakangnya Baek

Peri_D.O : IYAAA SELAMAT HYUNG BENAR….

Chentut : Alhamdulilahhhh akhirnya emak bapak aku dapat hadiah, ini hadiah akan aku persembahkan buat emak bapak buat naik haji kayak tukang bubur sulam

Peri_D.O : Hyungggg udeh apa udeeeh

Chentut : yeee elu yang mulai duluan. Hemmm betewe ChanBaek nape emang?

Peri_D.O : Lahhh emang Hyung gatau apa? Katanya biang gosippppp

Chentut : Jadi gini kemaren Baozi Chagi bilang kan ini bulan puasa jadi ga boleh nge gossip kalo gue masih ngeburu gossip gabener, gue bakal di hukum, gabakal boleh nyubit pipinya dia lagi. Jadi ya gini deh gue kudeeeet-_-

Peri_D.O : MAKANYAAAA KALAU GAMAU KUDET MAKAN MISEDAP CUP! *Raditya Dika mode on*

Chentut : YEEE MALAH IKLANNNN, Eh kepo nih emang Chanbaek kenapa?

Peri_D.O : Ituloooh kan kemaren si tiang listrik kesayangan Baeki Hyung jadi MC bareng Sulli

Chentut : OHHHH JADI BAEKHYUN MARAH CUMAN GARA-GARA CHANYEOL JADI MC? EH EH KOK GITU SIH…..

Peri_D.O : GUE BELOM KELAR NGOMONG HYUNG

Chentut : Ohiyeee lanjut deh

Peri_D.O : Ya gitu deh trus, Chanyeol sama Sulli kan foto gitu pas acara udah kelar. Nah Baeki Hyung pas banget mau nyamperin Chanyeol eh ga sengaja ngeliat mereka lagi foto.

Chentut : Trus pas Baekhyun liat gimana? Chanyeol di tampar apa gimana? Duhhh kenapa gue galiat sihhhhh

Peri_D.O : YA! Makannya kalau abis Perform tuh jangan langsung kabur nyulik Baozi nya

Chentut : hemmm gue ga nyulik kok kan cuman ngajak jalan Umin beli bubble tea hehehehe

Peri_D.O :Ya engga ditampar sih, cuman Baeki hyung pas liat tiba tiba mecahin gelas yang lagi dia pegang trus yang lagi foto ngeliat trus Chanyeol langsung ngejar Baeki hyung sambil bilang " Baeki ini semua cuman salah paham, aku bisa menjelaskannya."

Chentut : Kok kayaknya ini ftv bangettt ya? Bzzzzz-_-

Peri_D.O : Sebenarnya sih ftv banget tapi karena gue pengen dapet feel nyeritain ke elu Hyug jadi gue lebay-lebay in meheheheh

Chentut : IYE…..Trus sekarang mereka masih berantem ga?

Peri_D.O : Ya udah engga sih tapi ya gitu namanya orang pasti masih rada sebel, makanya kita udah gamau ngomongin lagi.

Chentut : Oh jadi Baekhyun bakal marah lagi kalo di ungkit-ungkit gitu?

Peri_D.O : Iyaaaa makanya kita ga ada yang mau nanya-nanya lagi…Hyung lo ga bakal mikir mau langsung nge chat Baeki Hyung trus nanya kan?

Chentut : Engga kok engga, eh betewa gue left chat ya bye

Peri_D.O : EH HYUNG MAU KEMANA…NJRIT PERASAAN GUE GA ENAK!

_*Chentut Left Chat with Peri_D.O*_

* * *

_*Chentut started Chat with BaekSone*_

Chentut : Baeki-ahhh

BaekSone : Neee wae Kim Jongdae?

Chentut : Gapapa kok isengggg

BaekSone : Dihhh gajelas deh mulai…..

Chentut : Hemmm, mau nanya dong boleh gaaa?

BaekSone : Nanya apan tuhhh?

Chentut : Kemarin katanya Chanyeol foto sama Sulli ya?

BaekSone : Iyaaa kok trus kenapa? Chanyeol nya ganteng kan?

Chentut : Iya ganteng kok, Sulli nya juga cantik. Mereka keliatan cocok ya?

BaekSone : Iyaaa mereka cocok, Sulli juga cantik kok. Tapi mungkin cocokan sama Baeki, dia juga ga kalah cantik kok

Chentut : Hahahah iya, hah? Dia siapa maksudnya?

BaekSone : Yaaa dia Baeki lahhhhh

Chentut : Ohhhhiyaaa…..kok lo gamarah sih, Chanyeol tuh kan playboy pasti abis itu mereka ada sesuatu deh

BaekSone : Sesuatu apasih? Mau ngasih HOAX LAGI LUUUU HAH?

Chentut : Ga hoax kok suer Chanyeol tuh emang gitu playboyyyy pasti dia abis itu bakal sering caper deh sama Sulli ih padahal dia Pabbo

BaekSone : HEH APA-APAAN LO TADI BILANG GUE GANTENG TRUS PLAYBOY TRUS PABBO?

Chentut : Dih kok lo yang marah sih Baeki, gue kan lagi ngatain Chanyeol, dia kan emang playboy trus pabbo

BaekSone : EH INI GUE CHANYEOL YEEEE!

Chentut : DIH KOK HAPE BAEKI ADA DI ELOOOO?

BaekSone : YA TRUS KENAPA ORANG HAPE NAMJA CHINGU GUE? EMANG SALAH HAH?

Chentut : TRUS MANA BAEKI NYA?

BaekSone : DIA LAGI TIDUR NIH SAMPING GUE, Tadi Kyungsoo ngasih tau gue suruh ngambil hape nya Baeki. Soalnya bakal ada yang ga beres. Eh benerkan!

Chentut : DIH EMANG GUE MAU NGAPAIN? ORANG CUMAN MAU NGOBROL SAMA BAEKI KOK

BaekSone : Iyeee ngobrol sih ngobrol abis itu ngomporin gue trus bikin gue marahan lagi sama dia IYE KAN? GUE BILANGIN MINSEOK HYUNG NIH

Chentut : Yahelah sotoyyy luuu tiang listrik, bilangin sono bilangin ga takut gueeeeeee gatakut woooo

_*BaekSone invited BaoziMin to join chat*_

BaoziMin : Adaaa paan niwhhhh?

BaekSone : Hyunggg kotak amal bikin ulahhh tuhhhh

Chentut : DIHHHH BAOZIII KOK BISA BALES CHAT? KATANYA KAMU PERGI TADI GABAWA HAPEEE

BaoziMin : Kata siapa ga bawa hape tadi kan aku balik lagi ambil hape, lohhhh JONGDAE KATANYA TADI GAMAU NEMENIN AKU PERGI GARA-GARA PUSING? KENAPA SEKARANG MALAH NGE CHAT BAEKHYUN HAH?

BaekSone : Hyungg ini gue Chanyeol, Iya tuh omelin aja si kotak amal dia mau ngomporin Baekhyun biar marah sama gue Hyunggg omelin tuhhh

Chentut : BOONG KOK SUMPAH SOTOY TUH SIH CHANYEOLLLL,,,, EH AKU BENERAN PUSING NIH INI LAGI BOBO-BOBOAN DI KASURRR. Kan kamu udah pergi sama Luhannnn beb

BaoziMin : Gausah panggil gue beb-beb an dehhhh, tapi kalo pusing aturan tidur pabbo! Chanyeol? Maksudnya ngomporin apa? Lo mau di masak gitu

Chentut : Udaaah gausah dengerin dia Baoziiiii dia kan tukang Hoaxxxxxxx

BaekSone : DIH ELU TUH KIM JONGDAE TUKANG HOAXXX,,,,HYUNG NGOMPORIN TUH MANAS-MANASIH BUKAN MAU DIMASAK-_-

BaoziMin : Ohhh manas-manasin? Biar item kayak Jongin?

Chentut : IYA BIAR ITEM KAYAK JONGIN MIN,,,, PARAH YA MASA AKU MAU DI ITEMIN KAYAK JONGINNNNNN

BaoziMin : DIH KOK LO PARAHHH SIH Yeollll! Kasian dia udah mukanya kotak masa mau dibikin item lagiiiiii….untung suaranya bagusss

Chentut : Iyaaa jangan dong Yeol…..eh betewe kok jadinya ngebully gue sih eh Baozi min awass yeeeeee

BaoziMin : APEEEE AWAS KENAPA? LO NGANCEM GUEE? GUE CEKOKIN PANADOL LU BIAR TAMBAH PUSING!

Chentut : EHHH IYA MINNN MAAPPP YEAAAAA

BaekSone : OKEEE MENDING GUE TIDUR NYUSUL BAEKI DAH….GA ADA NYAMBUNG NYA NGOMONG SAMA NIH ORANG DUA BYE~

^^oo^^

YEEE AKHIRNYA UPDATE DENGAN CERITA GA BANGETTT! Maaf ya lama banget nih ga update, selama nunggu SEHUN NIKAH SAMA AKU…..EH MAAP Hahahaha Sorry ya kemaren sibuk bukber dimana-mana jadi ga sempet Update deh. Eh iya karena dikit lagi mau lebaran segenap keluarga EXO CHAT ROOM MEMINTA MAAF BILA ADA KESALAHAN, kita nerima kue lebaran juga kok kalo ada yang mau ngasih hehehe:D EH IYA GROWL ADA YG UDAH LIAT MV NYA ITU KERENNN BANGETTT APALAGI SEHUN NYA ITU LOOOH HAHAHA. Udah ah kok kayaknya bacot banget sih hehehe ohiya makasih ya yg udah Review aku sayang kalian. Pokoknya don't forget to RnR.

Love

Eunhuna


	22. Chapter 22

**EXO in Chat Room**

Eunhuna

**Warning : Garing Krenyes, Bahasa ga sesuai EYD**

Part XXII

Keresahan BaekYeol

_*ChansELF started Conv. With BaekSone*_

ChansELF : Bek DIMANA?

ChansELF : PING

ChansELF : PING

ChansELF : PING

ChansELF : PING

ChansELF : PING

BaekSone : BAWEEEEL!

BaekSone : Bak bek bak bekkkk…emang bebek apa! Kenapa sih Chagi-ah?

ChansELF : Gausah protes, dimana buruan jawab?

BaekSone : Dih kok marah-marah sih…..;((

ChansELF : Apaansih, gausah sok sedih buruan jawab!

BaekSone : Lagi di BWCW Caffe PUAS!

ChansELF : BWCW? Ngapain? Sama siapa?

BaekSone : Lagi makan burger

BaekSone : Sama KAI

ChansELF : KAI? Sama KAI LAGI? Berdua doang? HUH? Kamu tuh apa-apaan sih BEK!

BaekSone : Jangan panggil aku BEK bisa ga sih! Aku punya nama tau!

BaekSone : EHHHH aku belum selesai ngomong, sama KAI SEHUN LUHAN HYUNG. YEEEEE!

ChansELF : JADI LAGI DOUBLE DATE?

BaekSone : Apaan double date sihhhhhhh? Ampun deh

ChansELF : Itu berempat doang kan, pas banget KaiBaek dan HunHan.

ChansELF : Kenapa ga ajak aku sih? Ohiya kan mau double date ya (⌐_⌐)

BaekSone : Tadi tuh aku ber lima sama Kris Hyung jugaaaa, trus Kris Hyung nyamperin Lay Hyung sama Tao ke SM Building.

BaekSone : Kamu mau diajak? Lah tadi aja kan kamu pergi sama Kyungsoo&Suho Hyung belanja bulanan.

ChansELF : Trus emang aku gabisa nyusul hah? Jadi kamu cemburu aku jalan sama Kyungsoo

BaekSone : Yakan aku pikir belanja nya lama ini juga aku sebentar doang kok, abis makan burger trus pulang.

BaekSone : Cemburu? Kenapa harus cemburu toh kamu perginya bertiga, jadi gapapa.

ChansELF : Kamu bilang di BWCW sebentar langsung pulang, aku udah dorm selama 1 Jam dan kamu belum pulang juga! Yaudah lain kali aku bakal pergi berdua aja sama Kyungsoo!

BaekSone : KAMU UDAH 1 JAM DI DORM? KOK CEPET BELANJANYA?

BaekSone : Ini lama nya gara-gara antri, banyak banget yang ke BWCW jadi aku sama Sehun Kai Luhan Hyung harus ngumpet ngumpet deh makannya. Oh, kamu mau pergi berdua aja sama Kyungsoo? Fine abis ini aku bakal ajak Kai ke Bioskop

ChansELF : Cepet lah ngapain lama-lama? Kalo kamu ikut baru lama! Ga ada alasan siapa suruh sore-sore gini ke BWCW! Orang tuh dirumah masakin buat semenya gitukek!

ChansELF : EH GA ADA KEMANA-MANA ABIS DARI SANA! MAKAN LANGSUNG PULANG! ARRASO?

BaekSone : YOU`RE TOO LATE CHANNIE, Kai udah keburu mesen tiket nonton bioskop. Baru aja di Booking.

ChansELF : JADI KAMU UDAH DI BIOSKOP SEKARANG?

BaekSone : Belom kok aku masih ngabisin burger aku, duh Channie norak deh, kan lewat online juga bisa booking buat tiket bioskoppp

ChansELF : Trus jadinya kamu mau nonton sama Kai, sama HunHan jugaaa?

BaekSone : Nggak, HunHan mau ke bubble tea caffe. Aku cuman berdua sama Kai, penasaran mau nonton Conjuring.

ChansELF : SOK BERANI NONTON CONJURING! MENDING PULANG BURUAN, SURUH KAMJONG CANCEL BOOKINGANNYA! BURUAN! PALLI!

BaekSone : BIARIN, Kalo aku takut kan ada Kai disamping aku weeeee…..GA ADA SEENAK JIDAT AJA DI CANCEL!

ChansELF : DIH APA-APAAN TUH! POKOKNYA KAMU PULANG SEKARANG JUGA, KALO PERLU BURGER NYA DI BUNGKUS!

BaekSone : SHIROOOOO!

ChansELF : Jadi kamu beneran gamau? Aku jemput dehhh plissss

BaekSone : Gamau Channie kasian Kai udah beli tiketnya kan… aku juga penasaran bgt sama Conjuring…..

ChansELF : Yaudah nonton sama aku aja yaaa si Kamjong suruh nonton sama Kyungsoo aja yaaa

BaekSone : Kamuuu telat dari kemarin aku ajak kamu selalu bilang mau latihan sama KYungsoo buat tampil di sukira lah di ini lah…..aku sebel.

BaekSone : Kyungsoo gamungkin mau, pasti dia sekarang lagi sibuk benahin belanjaan sama SUho Hyung! IYAKAN! UDAH KAMU BANTUIN AJA SANAAA

ChansELF : YAAMPUN…. Baeki aku pun sama Kyungsoo latihan biar tampilnya bagus, kan buat EXO juga gabuat aku doang. Aku gamau bantuin males, mau nya jemput kamu aja. BIAR PULANG SEKARANG!

BaekSone : TUH KAN, Kalo latihan sama Kyungsoo mau tapi sama aku nggak, lihat kan kamu aja salah pas ngiringin aku nyanyi kemarin di boom youngstreet, YAKAN?

ChansELF : Karena aku pikir aku gabutuh latihan lagi buat ngiringin kamu kan kita udah punya chemistry. Kemarin aku bener-bener minta maaf pas salah, aku lagi capek banget itu.

BaekSone : ALESAN TRUS! BODO AKU MAU NONTON AJA SAMA KAI. SE-KA-RANG!

ChansELF : OH JADI MAU DENGAN CARA KASAR! AKU UDAH BAIK KAMU MALAH GINI!

BaekSone : BAIK APAAAA? Kamu tuh egois YEOL PEMAKSA!

ChansELF : APA NYA EGOIS KAMU TUH LEBIH EGOISSS!

BaekSone : EGOIS APANYA HUH? Aku selalu sabar kalo kamu sibuk sama urusan kamu sama kYungsoo lah sama Kris lah sama siapapun ituuuu, aku selalu bilang "Iya gapapa" Tapi kamu apa kamu egois YEOL!

ChansELF : Kamu tuh juga EGOIS SADAR DONG! Kalo aku egois aku ga bakal ngilangin namanya CHANBAEK MOMENT ANI MENGURANGI…. Inget ga kamu yang minta aku buat ga terlalu deket sama kamu INGET GA? TRUS KAMU SEKARANG BILANG AKU EGOIS!

BaekSone : YEOL TAPI KAN….

ChansELF : AKU BELOM SELESAI NGOMONG!

BaekSone : Yeoli….

ChansELF : Kamu tahu ga, kamu lihat ga sih hah? Apa sengaja, di weekly aku masih biasa lihat kamu sama Tao sender senderan. Aku pun juga masih biasa kamu ga pilih aku di urutan pertama pas Visual Ranking, tapi yang bikin bête kenapa harus KAI? Kan ada Sehun ada Suho ada Luhan HAH?

BaekSone: …..;((

ChansELF : DI sukiraaaa kamu berdua sama dia sender2an dan pake segala kecup kepala KAI, MAKSUDNYA APAAA? BAEK? MASIH NGANGGEP AKU GA SIH?

BaekSone : Yeoli aku bisa jelasinnn…..

ChansELF : Jelasin apa lagi HUH? AKU JUGA BISA SABAR, SEMENJAK EXO DIGABUNG KAMU KAYAK GENIT KE SEMUA MEMBER…..Baek aku selalu sedih lihat kamu sama Kris Kai Chen…kamu itu punya aku Baeki punya aku…

BaekSone : Yeoli dengerin aku….. semuanya ini punya alesan kenapa kayak gitu….

ChansELF : Alesan karena kamu emang suka genit genit gitu…IYA? Sekarang aja kamu gamau nurut sama aku, malah pengen nonton bioskop loh bioskop gelap gelapan nonton nya film horror lagi sama si Kamjong, udah deh kamu berasa nonton sendiri. Si Kai mana keliatan.

BaekSone : Ya ampun Yeoli bukan begitu, tauga sih Kai udah aku anggap dongsaeng ku yang terbaik sama kayak Kyungsoo, tapi Kai juga risih lihat Kyungsoo deket deket kamu Suho Hyung Chen Hyung. Kai juga pengen bikin Kyungsoo sadar.

BaekSone :Trus dia bilang mau bikin Kyungsoo sadar nya dengan ini dia dekatin aku pokoknya skinship, ini cuman biar KYungsoo sadar Yeol… Ga lebih.

ChansELF : Nah itu kamu tahu kan perasaan Kai gimana, cemburu kan? Sama kayak aku sekarang Baeki. Tapi karena aku gamau bikin kamu sakit, aku gabakal mau pake cara Kai kayak gitu.

BaekSone : Iyaaa Yeoli, Mianhe ne mungkin aku terlalu menikmati peran ku untuk ngebantu Kai. Eh malah ngorbanin kamu. Maaf juga udah bilang kamu egois, padahal aku yg lebih egois. Mianhe ne Yeoli-ah.

ChansELF : Gwenchana Baeki, aku tuh gapernah bisa marah sama kamu lebih dari 3 hari. Yaudah yak kan sekarang udah ngerti jadi Kai gimana, sekarang kamu pulang ya aku jemput. Di BWCW kan?

BaekSone : EHm…. Yeoli tapi aku udah di Bioskop sebenarnya selama tadi Yeoli marah marah aku udah langsung di tarik ke Bioskop sama Kai tapi tenang kok aku ga berdua doang.

ChansELF : Aduhhhh BAEK KAMU KAN BISA NOLAKKKK!

BaekSone : Aku sih maunya nolak...tapi kekuatan aku sama Kai aja kuatan dia gimana aku bisa lepas dari tarikan dia

ChansELF : Astaga KAMJONGGGGG

BaekSone : Udah kamu jangan marah dulu, tenang kok aku ga berdua doang.

ChansELF : Jadi gaberdua bagus deh emang sama siapa? Luhan Sehun Chen Xiumin?

BaekSone : Banyak amatttttt Yeol, aku jadi nya bertiga sama Kris Hyung tadi dia nyusul hehehehe

ChansELF : YAAMPUN BAEKKIIIII ITU SIH SAMA AJA! BILANG KAI PESENIN SATU TIKET SATU LAGI!

BaekSone : Beliin satu tiket lagi, buat siapa emang?

ChansELF : BUAT AKU LAH, AKU GABAKAL RELA BAEKI KU NONTON SAMA DUA SEME MESUM ITU. WAIT ME OKEY!

0o^^o0

Yeyyyy kelar. Maaf ne lama Updatenya,kemaran lebaran aku mudik trus keabisan ide mau nulis. Ini pun aku terinspirasi dari raut waja Park Chanyeol yang sangat sedih pas dia ga dipilih Baeki nya di weekly idol hehehehe. Yaudah deh yg puny aide buat chap depan bilang aku yaaa. Dan thanks for REVIEW NYA :D OHiya satu lagi yang ngerasa punya FF trus pernah di REVIEW dengan uname "lili" itu aku yaaa soalnya aku klo di hp mls log in hehehe. Segitu dulu deh cuapcuap nya. Pokoknya don't forget to RnR YAAAA

LOVE

EUNHUNA


	23. Chapter 23

EXO in Chat Room

Eunhuna

Warning : Garing Krenyes, Bahasa ga sesuai EYD

**Note :**

**Sekali lagi aku bilang ya aku emang dapet inspirasi dari "Exo Chat Room" di asianfanfiction jadi mungkin ada beberapa cerita yang sama. Dan aku ga plagiat kok. Aku pun udah minta izin sama author nya buat bikin FF dengan judul yang sama tapi bahasa yang beda. **

Part XXIII

KRISTAO PROBLEM

_*AlpacaKris started to conv. withTaoCCI*_

AlpacaKris : Taooo odiyaaa?

TaoCCI : Lahhh Hyung kali yang dimana?

TaoCCI : Aku sih dari tadi di dorm

AlpacaKris : Ohiyaaa aku lupa kasih tau kamu

AlpacaKris : Aku lagi hangout nihhh

TaoCCI : Hangout apasih Hyung? Shopping gitu? Kok ga ngajak ngajak sihhhh_

AlpacaKris : Ya sejenissss tapi kalo hangout lebih ke jalan jalan nya.

AlpacaKris : Lahhhh kamu aja dari pagi ilang.

TaoCCI : Ohiyaaa heheheh tadi aku main ke dorm exo-k gangguin Kyungie bikin kue sama Baeki hehehe

AlpacaKris : Dasar panda bisanya ngerusuh!

TaoCCI : Eh Hyung hangout sama siapa? Trus hangout nya kemana? Sekarang lagi ngapain? Pulang nya kapan?

AlpacaKris : DUHHHH Taoooo kok kamu kayak emak aku sih banyak nanyaaaaaaa

TaoCCI : Yaaa kan aku pengen tau aja Hyung….emang gaboleh? Kan aku namja chingu Kris Hyungggggg~

AlpacaKris : Pengen tau aja apa pengen tau banget? Cius miapaaa? Kok kepo sihhhhh

TaoCCI : DIH PENYAKIT NYA MULAI DAH

AlpacaKris : Hehehe aku Hangout sama Amber Key Henry. Biar GAULLLLL GITU.

AlpacaKris : Lagi di gangnam nih duduk di starbucks sambil mainin IPAD

TaoCCI : Dih Hyunggg UDAH GAULLL BANGET SEKARANG

TaoCCI : Tao Gaul ga Hyunggg?

AlpacaKris : Kamu ga gaul tapi karena kamu punya Namja Chingu GAUL JADI KAMU GAUL.

TaoCCI : Oh gituuuu yaaaa. Jadi Tao Gaul gara gara punya namja chingu gaul?

AlpacaKris : Iyalaaah makanya beruntung lah kamu Tao punya namja chingu seorang Kris Wu hahahahaha

AlpacaKris : Hemmm Tao ada yang ingin aku bicakan…

TaoCCI : Apa itu Hyunggg?

AlpacaKris : Yang pertama, kan udah jadi anak gaul maen nya di gangnam duduk di starbucks tapi Hyung gabawa credit card, bawanya cumin uang recehan cash

TaoCCI : DEMI APA HYUNGG? Emang kemana credit card nya?

AlpacaKris : KAN LO PAKE KEMAREN BELANJA PANDAAAA

TaoCCI : Ohiyaaaa hehehehehe

TaoCCI :Truss gmn Hyung? Yaudah pake duit recehnya aja dulu, kalo ga minta bayarin Key Hyung kalo ga Amber

AlpacaKris : Duhhhh gamungkin lah tengsin gilaaaaa, udah gaul gaul masa minta bayarin sihhhh

AlpacaKris : Jadi kamu mau ga anterin dompetnyaaa? Jebaaaaaal ^,^

TaoCCI : OKEEE Anything for you Hyungggg Tapi….

AlpacaKris : Gomawo Tao-ah{} Tapi apaaa?

TaoCCI : Nanti abis Hyung Pulang Hangout atau nge GAUL beliin aku 2 kotat pizza 2 hamburger big cheese sama 2 Milkshake coklat yaaaa

AlpacaKris : Duhhh mending gue bayar pake duit receh dehhh

TaoCCI : HYUNG GAMAU? YAUDAH GABAKAL AKU ANTER

AlpacaKris : EH iyaaaa mau mau kooook

AlpacaKris : Tapi anterin dompetnya yaaaaaa

TaoCCI : Benerrr? OKEDEH :D

AlpacaKris : Eh iya aku juga mau bilang sesuatu lagiiiii

TaoCCI : Ada apa lagi Hyung? Ada yang ketinggalan lagi?

AlpacaKris : Bukan…..jadi gini tadi Amber sama Key nanya emang EXO beneran mandi bareng trus Hyung bilang iya, tapi Hyung jelasin kalo Hyung gasuka ngelakuin itu. Aku gasuka aja semua orang tau urusan kita.

AlpacaKris : Aku gasuka aja semua orang tau urusan kita. Hyung malu Tao karena…

TaoCCI : Mau bilang kalo Kris WU malu punya namja chingu kayak aku malu mandi bareng sama aku padahal kita ga mandi bareng cuman Hyung nungguin aku di depan kamar mandi. Jadi seorang KRIS WU yang udah gaul malu sama aku. IYA?

TaoCCI : OKE KALO GITU YOU GUE AND! AMBIL TUH DOMPET SENDIRI!

_*TaoCCI Left Conv. With AlpacaKris*_

AlpacaKris : Aishhhh Jinjaaaa gue belom selese ngomong dia udah left, padahal aku cuman mau bilang supaya kamu lebih menjaga rahasia kita ga mengumbarkan biar semua yang kita lakukan ga ketahuan orang banyak trus langgeng-_-

AlpacaKris : Salah ngomong lagi deh;(

* * *

_*TaoCCI started conv. With Thehun_Tampan*_

TaoCCI : HUNNNNNNNN

Thehun_Tampan : Waeeee romantic kungfu panda? Pasti lagi ada masalah deh sama WU YI FINE

TaoCCI : WU YI FAN NOT WU YO FINE…..

TaoCCI : Iyaaa dia bilang dia malu punya namja chingu kayak gue trus katanya dia gamau nemenin gue mandi lagi katanya dia sekarang udah gaul. HIks HUEEEEEEEE

TaoCCI : Hun kita TTM lagiiii yuuuuukkkkk

Thehun_Tampan : TTM? WHAT? Teman Tapi Mesra maksuddd loooo?

TaoCCI : Iyaaa ayoook kita kayak wolf era lagi berdua terusssss

Thehun_Tampan : Mau di getok Luhan Hyung lagi gueeee…..

Thehun_Tampan : Ga adaaa lo dulu ninggalin gue sekarang ngajak balik lagi kayak duluuuuuu…..

TaoCCI : Hunnnn jebaaaal gue benci banget sama Kris GEGE-_-

Thehun_Tampan : BENCI? Benar benar cinta kaleeee hahahaha

Thehun_Tampan : SHIROOO Lo kan gitu kalo lagi sebel sama Kris Ge aja pelarian nya ke gueee ntar kalo udah baikan kan jadi gue yang kena di injek tuh tiang

TaoCCI : Kayaknya hubungan kita emang udah berakhir hunnn

TaoCCI : Buktinya sekarang Kris ge lebih deket sama Amber foto bareng trus di upload ke insta apa tuh pokoknya…..hiks hun;(

Thehun_Tampan : Yahelah itu foto nya baru sekaliiiii TAO….masa udah di bilang deket sihhhh ampunnn deh

Thehun_Tampan : Yaudah sekarang mau nya apaaa?

TaoCCI : Mau nya KRIS GEEE

Thehun_Tampan : TUH KAN KATA NYA BENCI LABIL LUUUU

TaoCCI : TUH KANNN SEHUN MAH BUKAN NYA BANTUIN MALAH NGATAINNN

Thehun_Tampan : Ampunnnn bzzzzz capek ngomong sama bocah labiiiiil

TaoCCI : Hun kesini dong ke dorm exo-m, gue sendiri nih, lagi nangis ga ada yang peluk Kris Ge pergi entah kemana gue jadi kayak istrinya bang toyib yang ditinggal sama bang toyib 3 tahun. Gue gatau rasanya jadi dia gimana yang pasti sesedih gue sekarang.

Thehun_Tampan : Lebay sumpah. Ngapain gue kesono segala pake peluk peluk. Mending sekarang ga ada siapa siapa nah ntar tau tau Luhan Hyung pulang gue di gantung…..-_-

TaoCCI : Jadi lo sekarang gamau bantuin gue lagi jadi gini aja pertemanan kita Hunnn?

Thehun_Tampan : Bukaaaan gitu Tao, gue mau kok balik lagi jadi TTM lo tapi…..

TaoCCI : Tapi apaaa? Gue mau kok di jadiin yang kedua sama Luhan Hyungggg

Thehun_Tampan : Astaga gue berasa om-om yang punya banyak istri nihhhhh

Thehun_Tampan : EH BUSET TAO APA-APAAN LUUU ITU STATUS "Sehun`s 2nd Namja Chingu" duhhh gue digantung nih samaaa Luhan Hyungggg-_-

Thehun_Tampan : EH BURUAN GANTI PABBO…..YANG NAMANYA TTM MANA ADA YANG DI PUBLISH KE ORANGGG-ORANGGG…DUH SIAP DI GOLOK NIH GUE SAMA LUHAN HYUNG-_-

TaoCCI : BIARIN APAAA HUN BIAR KRIS GE CEMBURU!

TaoCCI : BIAR DIA NYESEL UDAH BILANG GITU KE GUEEE

TaoCCI : BIAR DIA GAMALU LAGI NEMENIN GUE MANDI

Thehun_Tampan : DEMI APA? EH PANDA PABBO ITU NAMANYA BUKAN TTM, ITU NAMANYA CARI ORANG BUAT CEMBURUIN ORANG YANG DISUKA

Thehun_Tampan : Ampunnnn gue jadi korban ke pabbo-an nihhhh pandaaa-_-

Thehun_Tampan : Kalaaap Luhannn Hyung udah nge PING minta penjelasan status looooo GIMANAAA NIHHHH

TaoCCI : Yaaaah mianhe ne SEHUN gue jadiin lu korban dari semua ini…..

Thehun_Tampan : AMPUNNNN TAO-_- TUH KAN KRIS nge chat gue juga lagi…

Thehun_Tampan : GUE HARUS NGOMONG APAA?

TaoCCI : GOOD! Kris Ge udah ganti status "My Panda Mianhe" YEEEEE BERHASILLLLL

Thehun_Tampan : Nahhh udah yak tuh kan tiang listrik akhirnya sadarrr udah yak ganti dulu pabbo itu status loooooo!

TaoCCI : OKEDEH….HEM Sehunnnn nanti kalo ada masalah sama Luhan Hyung bilang gueee yaaaa byeeee

Thehun_Tampan : INI GUE DALAM MASALAH PABBO SIALLLLL!

_*TaoCCI Left conv. With Thehun_Tampan*_

* * *

_*TaoCCI started conv. With AlpacaKris*_

TaoCCI : GE….Itu statusnya buat siapa?

AlpacaKris : PENGEN TAU BANGET EMANG? TANYA AJA SAMA SEHUN SANA…SEHUN`S 2ND NAMJA CHINGU!

TaoCCI : OHYAUDAH FINE BYEE

AlpacaKris : ANDWEEE! Tao-ahh Mianheee kamu tadi salah paham suerrr!

TaoCCI : Salah paham gimana? Jelas jelas kamu bilang malu punya namja chingu kayak akuuu

AlpacaKris : IYA KAMU SALAH PAHAM, KEBIASAAN SIH SUKA NGEPOTONG OMONGAN ORANG

TaoCCI : DIH KOK JADI MARAH MARAH SIH GE!

AlpacaKris : IYALAH ABIS KAMU SELALU KAYAK GITUUU.

AlpacaKris : Aku tuh cuman mau bilang kamu gausah ngomong apa yang kita sering lakukan cukup kita berdua yang tau, mending semua orang suka kalo gasuka trus ngerusak hubungan kita gimana?

TaoCCI : Jeongmal? Tapi Hyung tetep malu kannnn?

AlpacaKris : IYAAALAH MALUUU GIMANA NGGAK BAYANGIN AJA DI STARBACKS ORANG ORANG LAGI PADA SIBUK SENDIRI TRUS KEY TERIAK " EH GILA ORANG SEGANTENG KRIS NEMENIN COWO MANDI " DAN SEKETIKA SEMUA ORANG NGELIATIN AKU…Makanya lain kali gausah cerita cerita ke siapapun.

TaoCCI : Tapi intinya KRIS GE MALU KAN? HIKS

ALpacaKris : KALO AKU GAMALU BERARTI AKU GAPUNYA HARGA DIRI DONG TAOOO AMPUN DEH-_-

AlpacaKris : Coba kamu bayangin lagi belanja trus Baekhyun teriak " Tao ntar sampe rumah kita lulur bareng ya berdua di kamar mandi " GIMANA? MALU NGGAK?

TaoCCI : Maluuuu…..

AlpacaKris : TUH MALU KANNN YAUDAH SAMA AJAAA

AlpacaKris : Jadi udah gamarah lagi kan? Udah ga jadi Sehun`s 2nd namja chingu kan…..kamu gamau kan merusak keromantisan hunhan?

TaoCCI : Iyaaa aku udaaah gamarah kooook

AlpacaKris : Yaudahhh kalo gitu sekarang anterin dompet aku yaaa…..aku di tinggal sendiri di starbucks sama key amber karena belom bayarrrr….

TaoCCI : Lah katanya bawa recehan cash?

AlpacaKris : Iyaaaa bawa tapi gacukup buat bayarin Key sama Amber

TaoCCI : LOH KOK BAYARIN?

AlpacaKris : Tadi pas aku sibuk nge chek status kamu, mereka tiba tiba izin ke toilet trus gabalik balik. Trus mbak nya dating bilang "Om tadi kata mas mas nya om yang suruh bayar semuanya, ini bon nya makasih"

AlpacaKris : KAMU SIH PAKE SEGALA MARAH BIKIN RIBET YAUDAH SINI MANA DOMPETNYA

TaoCCI : DIH JADI NYALAHIN AKU! AMBIL SANA SENDIRI SANA DOMPETNYAAAA

TaoCCI : SEHUNNNNN-AAAHHHHH

*TaoCCI Left Conv. With AlpacaKris* AGAIN

AlpacaKris : Astaga mulai lagi…..ANDWEEEEEE

* * *

_In other place_

"Luhan Hyung mianhe ne tadi cuman salah paham"

Kata Sehun minta maaf pada Luhannya sambil memegang tangannya

"Iya aku maafin tapi sekali lagi kayak gini kamu harus lari dari sungai han sampe dorm ya. Trus larinya sambil aegyo ke orang orang"

"Iya aku janji Lulu Hyung"

Akhirnya Sehun dan Luhan baikan dengan mengaitkan kedua telunjuk nya. Namun tiba tiba…..

Dretttt

Dretttt

*New Status update*

TaoCCI

"BACK TO SEHUN 2ND NAMJA CHINGU. KICK WI FAN TO HELL"

"SEHUN-AHHHHH BISA KAU JELASKAN INI SEMUA"

"AISHHHH PANDA PABBO"

AND

Hehehehehe maaf ya aku update nya lama lagi mager banget. Ohiya maaf ya kalo cerita nya tambah gajelas aku bingung suer gadapet ide banget. Trus buat Hai! Baekhyun masih ada yang nunggu ga nih? Hehehehe. Sekali lagi makasih banget yang udah mau baca FF abal ku ini makasih udah review dan baca:D .

And than don't forget to RnR yupzzzz

Love

Eunhuna


End file.
